Shattered Haven
by judyg
Summary: Follow-up to Haven for a Heart. Charli Goren's mother reappears after abandoning her children years earlier. Her sudden appearance could bring the Goren family closer together or destroy their haven forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to Haven for a Heart. I hope you all enjoy it. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who made Haven such an amazing experience for me, you've shown me what great friends I've made here at the Forum.**_

_**To my sister, spookycc - how do I thank you for the encouragement, support and continued friendship? You're the best sister a person could want. Thanks for always being there.**_

_**(Oh - and I don't own any of the characters created by Dick Wolf and LOCI - you know who they are)**_

**Chapter 1**

Charli sat on the back porch swing, enjoying the evening breeze. She laid her hand on her swollen stomach and studied her wedding ring, the ring that Bobby had placed on her finger with a promise for their future. In the week since Nicole's attempt on her life, Charli was beginning to fear that she and Bobby might not have that future. He had become withdrawn and distant, leaving Charli to ponder what he wasn't saying.

He had been badly shaken by the intricacy of Nicole's plan and angry that he hadn't been able to see through it. But after revealing this to Charli, Bobby hadn't discussed the situation with her again. Sighing, she struggled to her feet and walked back into the house. Bobby was in the living room reading a book, and Charli watched him unnoticed for a moment before she moved forward to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going up to bed," she told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be up in a bit. I just want to finish this chapter," he replied with a smile. "Don't wait up," he added, turning his attention back to the book.

She had heard 'don't wait up' too many times over the last week. Rather than responding, she walked from the living room and went slowly up the stairs to the bedroom. Freshly showered, she slid a nightgown on over her head before standing in front of the mirror to comb out her long, damp hair. Braiding her hair with experienced fingers, she studied her reflection in the mirror, recognizing the sadness in her green eyes. She had thought never to see it again since her marriage to Bobby.

Bobby slid between the sheets an hour later, aware of Charli's soft breathing on the opposite side of the bed. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling for a moment, closing his eyes at the sound of the gunshot replaying itself in his head. He could have lost Charli in that brief instant, along with their children. All because of Nicole Wallace and her desire for revenge.

He felt Charli moving in the darkness and she snuggled into his warmth, sliding her hand over his chest. Bobby laid his hand over hers in an effort to assure himself she was safe and his other arm hugged her to him. The nightmares he'd experienced had left him shaken and wracked with guilt. She could have died because of him. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Charli's stalker had been connected to him in any way.

"Bobby," Charli whispered into the darkness, pressing a kiss to the side of his throat.

"I'm here, Chuck," he replied softly, squeezing her hand lightly.

"You aren't really," she told him. "You've been very far away since last week."

"I'm fine. Just – I've just had a lot on my mind," he hedged but he felt Charli shake her head.

"Not a lot – just one person, really," she smoothed her hand over his chest. "You should go see her, Bobby. If you don't talk to her it's going to keep eating at you."

"I don't want to talk to her," Bobby denied. "I don't want to think or talk about her."

"So as a result you're pushing me away. This was my fault, Bobby – I should have been more than a little suspicious of her – she was too interested in being my friend." Even as she spoke, Charli struggled to sit up.

"It wasn't your fault," Bobby assured her, sitting up so that his back rested against the headboard. "Nicole had a plan that she – executed almost to perfection. None of this – nothing that happened was your fault. It was mine – for not realizing -," he broke off, running a hand over his face.

"For not realizing what? That she assumed another person's identity – that she worked out this sick plan and involved Phil Dresden? How could you have known?"

"I was too wrapped up in other things – too distracted."

"By me?"

When Bobby didn't answer, Charli shook her head, saying:

"So it is my fault – you're pulling away from me because you think I'm a distraction."

"I didn't say that," Bobby began to reach for her but Charli evaded his grasp and slipped, albeit clumsily, from the bed.

"You aren't saying anything, Bobby – that's the problem."

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs," she answered. "Don't wait up." The latter was said over her shoulder as she pulled open the bedroom door. Bobby sighed in frustration but didn't follow her.

Bobby hadn't thought he slept but when he glanced at the clock it was almost 2:00AM. He reached for Charli, only to find the bed empty. Swinging his long legs over the side of the bed, he reached for his jeans, pulling them on before going in search of his missing wife. She wasn't downstairs; he searched each room and called for her but received no response. The doors were locked from the inside and his keys sat on the kitchen counter as verification that she hadn't left.

Returning upstairs, he checked the nursery only to find it empty also. Running a hand over the back of his neck, he padded barefoot along the hallway to the spare bedroom they had furnished for Maggie and Jacob's visits. Opening the door, he saw Charli sleeping on the bed and studied her in the darkness. She was right; he had been pushing her away. He was vulnerable now because of her and that opened him up to circumstances he hadn't previously considered. There would be situations that could put Charli and their children in danger because of his job. If he allowed those unforeseen situations to trouble him, he'd ruin any chance for happiness they now had.

Charli woke to the feel of Bobby's body pressed to hers, his hand on her stomach, holding her against him. She lay silently for a moment to make certain she wasn't dreaming. He had followed her into the spare bedroom. The thought brought her some comfort that he wanted to be with her. Although they hadn't been intimate since she had come home from the hospital, he had continued to hold her each night. In sleep, his guard slipped and he reached for her. It was the one thing that gave Charli hope that he'd find his way back to her.

"Don't -," he whispered against her ear, when she shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

"Don't what?" she asked, just as softly.

"Don't leave me," he revealed his fear in the safety of the darkness.

"I'm not going anywhere." Charli laid her hand over his where it rested on her stomach, running a finger over his wedding ring. "You're the one who's been pulling away from me," she reminded him.

"I don't mean to – I just -," he broke off. "The thought of losing you scares the hell out of me – I've never had to worry about anyone besides my mother and she had round the clock care."

"And Frank and now Donnie -," Charli rolled onto her right side to face her husband. "**You** worry about everyone you know – except yourself." She laid her right hand on his cheek. "The thought of losing you scares me, too. You're putting your life on the line every time you walk out the door to go to work. We need to deal with our fears or we don't stand a chance."

"What are you getting at?"

"Talk to her, Bobby. She's the cause of whatever's bothering you."

"I told you that I don't want to talk to her," Bobby began but Charli placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"You may not want to, but you have to," she stated. "If for no other reason, then for me so, that we can put this behind us, please."

Bobby said nothing in response; instead he kissed her gently, reaching out to touch her cheek with gentle fingers. Before he could draw back, Charli pressed her lips to his and laid her hand on his chest. Her tongue touched his lips, uncertain of his reaction but Bobby moaned softly in his throat before taking control of the kiss. His tongue parted her lips as his hand began a slow exploration of her body.

Sitting at his desk the following morning, Bobby's expression changed from a reminiscent smile of the previous evening to one of deep contemplation at the thought of the task that lie ahead of him. Tapping his pencil absently on his desk, he glanced across at Eames.

"What is it, Bobby?" She asked, aware of her partner's indecisiveness.

"Would you – do you want to go for a ride with me?"

"Depends on where we're going," Alex studied him across the expanse of their desks.

"I – I want to pay a visit to Riker's." He waited for her reaction.

"Riker's? You want to see Nicole Wallace? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure at all. Charli – Charli thinks I should," Bobby met Eames' gaze.

"She's a wise woman. It's probably the only way you're going to get closure on this, Bobby." Even as she spoke, Alex reached for the keys to the police issue SUV. "Let's go."

"Well, well – Detectives Eames and Goren," Nicole was led into the visiting cell by two guards. "I was wondering who would possibly want to visit me. What can I do for you?" she asked, sitting at the table across from Alex. Bobby stood with his back against the wall, studying her silently.

"I – my wife thought that you and I needed to talk," Bobby remained where he was, watching the effect the words 'my wife' had on Nicole. Her expression wavered, only for a moment and while he was certain Eames didn't notice, he did. "Even after you tried to kill her, she seems worried about you."

"She is a naïve little thing, isn't she?" Nicole replied. "She must bore you to tears."

"She's a better person that you could ever dream of being," Bobby replied softly, walking towards the table. "**She** is the reason I thought you might stand a chance." Pulling out a chair, he sat alongside Eames.

"What could she possibly have to do with you and me, Bubby?"

"It was because of Charli – because of what she had suffered through and survived – that I thought there was some hope for you."

"Suffered through? She's the daughter of a wealthy, influential politician, she's never suffered," Nicole dismissed the thought.

"You don't think so? You don't think that her father would be capable of physical and emotional abuse? From the moment she can remember, she'd lived in fear of his – temper, his outbursts. She never knew if simply saying 'good morning' was going to bring on a – a beating," Bobby swallowed as he said the last words, the thought of Charli being abused causing bile to rise in his throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I was never abused?" Nicole asked him, her voice growing louder at her denial.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Charli," Bobby reminded her, shaking a finger slowly back and forth in her direction. "Her mother – walked out on her, her brother and sisters when Charli was barely 8. Whatever the reason, Charli was the only one Harris abused."

Alex sat silently, listening to Bobby speak. She had learned of the abuse a few years earlier but hadn't felt it her business to ask questions. Knowing her partner as she did, Alex realized that her presence served a dual purpose, the first to keep Bobby from harming Nicole and the second to let Alex farther into Charli's past.

"When – when I first met Charli I didn't know about the abuse. I knew she was shy – she didn't trust easily – but I saw something in her. I saw a gifted, beautiful person and after a while, I was able to gain her trust. I – I won her friendship." He studied Nicole's stony expression, looking for any sort of reaction. "When she was 19 – Harris beat her so badly that she almost died – he left her bleeding and broken at the bottom of a flight of stairs. He beat her because he thought that she'd been with me – that she and I were lovers.

She never told me – she didn't want me to bear the guilt over what her father had done to her. Even when she was in pain – when she was dealing with the grief of learning she'd never have children – she had the compassion to want to protect me. She chose to become a teacher so that she could help children – and I know for a fact that she's gotten at least two children out of abusive homes.

Time and again she has shown me what friendship and kindness are. When I first met you – I saw something in you that reminded me of Charli – I thought that if someone helped you find that little girl, that part of you that no one could touch – maybe you stood a chance. The reason I ever had any hope for you was because of Charli."

"Because of Charli?!" Nicole shook her head. "She's a boring, mousy fool. You're with her because of those children she's carrying. Children that you can't even be certain are yours."

"What – what would make you think I'm not the father of Charli's twins?"

Alex didn't look at Bobby but she knew that his face had reddened from embarrassment and a slowly burning anger.

"You read Dresden's letters – he and your precious Charli were lovers before you ever entered the picture."

"Dresden's letters were as delusional as he was – delusions that you helped fuel, Nicole. He knew Charli from St. Gregory's – that was the only contact they had," Bobby kept his voice controlled, not revealing his temper. "She was your friend," Bobby replied softly. "All you did was use and betray her. You – used her and Dresden to get to me."

"I did what I had to do to make you suffer for the things you've done to me," Nicole was positively hateful. "When you took Gwen from me, that was the final straw. I knew that one day, I would find your weakness – the one person that meant more to you than anything else. When I saw you with Charli at the funeral, I knew that you had feelings for her. Feelings that you were keeping hidden even from yourself. It was just a matter of time after that."

"What happened to the real Janice Fletcher?"

"She went on an extended holiday," the words sounded ominous and the partners exchanged a knowing look. Nicole had disposed of the woman and assumed her identity. They would need to work on finding the teacher's remains.

"And now you'll start your 'extended holiday', Nicole," Alex replied with a cool certainty. "You're going to be facing life without the possibility of parole and there's no chance that you're walking on this one."

"Don't be so certain, Detective – the possibilities in one's life are endless."

"Not for you, Nicole – not anymore," Bobby rose to his feet. "I'll be damned if you're ever going to have another chance to harm my family – I made my position crystal clear to you that day." He stood staring down at her until she looked away in discomfort, recalling his threatening words. "If I had any say in this, I'd ask the DA to pursue the death penalty."

Alex's head jerked to look at him at the same time Nicole's snapped back to look up at him. Detective Robert Goren had never supported the death penalty. Such an admission told of his contempt for the woman who sat before him. Nicole maintained her composure although her eyes told of her fear. The chair Bobby had been sitting in scraped the floor as it slid in reaction to the force of his movement away from the table. Alex followed behind him and was almost knocked over when he turned unexpectedly.

"You – you fell in love with her, didn't you?"

"She's nothing to me – other than a way to get to you," Nicole denied, rising from her own chair to lessen Bobby's intimidating height.

"It started that way – at first, she was my – my weakness. You knew that I was in love with her," Bobby came to stand just inches from her. "But – once you got to know her – to see what a good person she was – you fell in love with her, just like I did. That was why you destroyed her apartment and her car. You were jealous – taking your anger out on her – her belongings because you couldn't get to her."

"You're as delusional as your mother," Nicole's temper was showing itself.

"Sometimes," he responded, causing Nicole's expression to waver slightly. "Delusional to think that you could compare to Charli in anyway possible. But sane – sane enough to know how you feel about her. That was why – even when you had her at gunpoint, you didn't shoot until I was there. You wanted me dead – why else would you have called me? Warned me about what you were planning?"

"No, I wanted you to see her die – to know that you had been responsible!" Nicole's voice rose in denial.

"No!" Bobby's own voice rose in response. "You were pissed off because Charli wasn't interested in you. You acted out – you ransacked her apartment and car - that happened the first night Charli and I – resumed our relationship. You were a jealous, irrational suitor. You were worse than Dresden. You were pitiful and vindictive."

"You don't know anything – she and Dresden were lovers before you ever came into the picture. Those children she's carrying aren't yours…" Nicole began harshly but Bobby took a threatening step towards her, causing Eames to move closer, in case her interference was needed.

Instead, he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before leaning in close to her ear, the same as he had done the week before. He whispered softly and Eames watched Nicole's expression turn from smug contempt to one of defeat. Alex only heard one word of the exchange but it was enough for her to understand what had been said. Charli had been a virgin the first time she and Bobby had been together. Nicole's conviction that Dresden and Charli had been lovers before Bobby had backfired on her.

"Are you OK?" Alex glanced across at him as they approached the SUV. Bobby seemed to consider her question for a moment before he said:

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." He gave her an easy smile as he pulled open the passenger door, realizing that he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had been harboring guilt over Nicole Wallace, feeling that he could have helped her, when in fact she had revealed that she had no redeeming qualities. Any similarities he had seen in her to Charli had been a mistake and one that he now was able to lay to rest.

"Are you certain this is what you want to do?" Mitchell Travis studied his wife across the backseat of the cab.

"No, I'm not," Carolyn responded softly, her mind wandering back through the years as she traveled the familiar tree lined street to the home that had been her brother's. "But I have to do this. If only for my own peace of mind."

"It's been 21 years, Carrie. You need to be prepared that it might be too late," Mitch said.

"If it's too late, there's no one to blame but myself," she offered her husband a sad smile. "Jimmy's gone, I've made my peace with Marti and Kaitlyn. Now I need to talk to Trisha and Charli," she finished on a sigh, turning her gaze back out the window of the taxi. Charli would be almost 30 now, a far cry from the child that had stared after her mother when Carolyn had left her all those years ago.

Charli stood on the back porch, holding a glass of ice water as she watched Bobby cut the grass. As he turned the lawnmower and saw her standing there, he smiled and released his grip on the mower. The engine died out and he left it to join her on the porch, taking the water from her.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her softly.

"You're welcome," she smiled. She knew that he had gone to see Nicole a few days earlier and that they had talked, but Charli had not asked for details. Bobby would tell her when the time presented itself.

They sat on the swing, Bobby holding the water in one hand and laying his free hand on her belly. The babies were active any time Charli was at rest as of late, making sleep difficult. Bobby would lay awake with her, talking into the early morning while he massaged her stomach until she was able to fall asleep.

"How do you feel?" he asked, aware of one of the babies moving beneath his large hand.

"Like there's a soccer match being played in there," she laid her hand over his and smiled. "I just wish they'd let me get a bit more sleep. Once they make their debut, that may be near impossible for a while."

"I'll be here," he reminded her. "We're in this together."

"I would hope so," she teased. "I didn't get this way all by myself."

"Always more than happy to help," Bobby chuckled, raising the water glass to his lips. The sound of the doorbell saved Charli from responding but before she could move, Bobby said: "I'll get it. Relax for a minute."

"May I help you?" Bobby opened the front door, his gaze straying first to the man before he turned his attention to the woman. She looked familiar but Bobby was certain they had never met.

"I'm looking for Jacob or Maggie Reilly," the woman spoke.

"I'm sorry, they don't live here anymore," Bobby smiled.

"Oh, I see," the woman looked to the man who stood alongside her. "You wouldn't know where I could find them, would you?"

"I'm afraid they're traveling -," Bobby began but he broke off when the realization of who the woman was hit him. "You're Carolyn Donovan."

"Travis – Carolyn Travis. Have we met?" she asked, certain that she would remember this large man standing before her.

"No, we've never met," Bobby shook his head.

"Bobby, who is it?" Charli came up behind her husband, stopping in her tracks at the sight of the woman standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

Carolyn appeared to be speechless for several moments while her gaze moved over the beautiful young woman who stood before her. Charli was barefoot, her long hair drawn back in a loose ponytail and there was no disguising her pregnancy. Tears filled the older woman's eyes as she said:

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

"You aren't welcome here," Charli's normally warm voice was cold.

"Charli," Bobby and Carolyn spoke in unison.

"I don't want her here," Charli looked up at Bobby. "Make her leave."

"Please, Charli, just let me talk to you," Carolyn began but Charli was already turning away. "Please."

"I'm sorry," Bobby moved to block Carolyn's entrance into the house. "Just – wait, please. Wait here." He closed the door and hurried after Charli. He found her in the kitchen, holding onto the edge of the counter. "Chuck – are you alright?"

"I can't believe she showed up here," Charli kept her back to him. "She has no right."

"She – she was looking for Jacob. I think she's just as shocked as you are right now," Bobby laid his hand on her back. "I think you should talk to her."

"Are you serious?!" Charli turned to look up at him, the pain in her green eyes tugging at his heart. "She can't possibly say anything worth hearing and I'm sure she would not want to hear what I have to say."

"Calm down, Chuck," his voice was gentle.

"Calm down? That – woman shows up here and wants to talk to me and I'm supposed to calm down?" as she spoke, Charli's voice rose and she moved away from Bobby. "Is she gone?"

"Not yet – no. I – I told her to wait."

"Well, you can just go tell her to leave."

"It can't hurt you to hear her out – and then if you want her gone, I'll make sure she leaves," Bobby replied, his brown eyes studying her face. "I don't care about her, Chuck – but if she leaves and you don't talk to her – you might regret it."

"No – I won't do it," Charli shook her head. Before she could walk away, Bobby took a gentle hold of her upper arm and turned her to face him.

"I've never known you to run from a problem."

"I didn't run from her – she ran from me and the others and never looked back!" Tears welled in her eyes, but Charli refused to let them fall.

"May – maybe she had a reason."

"Just like Harris had a reason for beating me?" Charli countered. She knew she was being irrational, but she didn't care. The sight of her mother at her front door was the one thing she never would have expected. The thought that her husband would defend the woman threw Charli for a loop.

"No, of course not," Bobby's own voice grew louder. "But – when my father walked out on us, I spent a lot of time – wondering what I had done. I blamed myself, my mother, Frank," he ran a hand over his short hair, sighing. "When he died, it was too late. I'll never know for sure what happened and I have to live with that. You – you have a chance for some closure – to know exactly why she left. If you don't talk to her – you'll never have your answers. You're the one who thought I needed to talk to Nicole – and you were right."

"I can't," she shook her head, looking up at him. "I – can't." The tears fell then and Bobby pulled her into his arms, engulfing her in a protective hug.

"Shh – it's OK," he whispered against the top of her head. "I'll be right here – I'll stay with you while you talk to her."

Charli rested the side of her face against his chest and allowed his words to sink in. He wasn't going to ask her mother to leave, he was going to insist that they talk. She found comfort in the feel of his arms around her, the warmth of him against her for several minutes before she moved away from him.

"I don't want to do this." It was a simple statement as she wiped her cheeks with shaky fingers.

"I know." Bobby replied softly, cupping her face between his hands to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. "But you need to. I love you, Chuck. I only want what's best for you."

"This isn't what's best for me," she told him sadly. "It would be best if she went back to wherever she came from and just left me alone."

"Trust me on this, please?" Bobby bent so that his gaze was level with hers and she saw the concern in his brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but instead a sharp gasp escaped at the pain that shot through her back. "What is it?"

"N – nothing, just my back. I've been having those spasms," she rubbed the small of her back where the pain had been. "It's gone now." Sighing, she offered her husband a sad smile. "I – You should probably let her in since you aren't going to shoot her for me," Charli hiccoughed through her tears and managed a soft chuckle.

"When you're through talking to her, if you still want me to shoot her, I will," Bobby replied with a teasing grin before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I'll take them into the living room." He knew she needed time to compose herself before facing Carolyn.

Charli disappeared into the bathroom and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her face was puffy and red, her eyes bloodshot – she was a mess. Running the cold water, she splashed her face before dampening a washcloth to hold on her eyes for a few moments. The cloth fell in the sink, though, when another spasm gripped her back and moved around to the sides of her stomach. She gripped the counter and waited for it to pass.

Once the spasm subsided, she dried her face and took a deep breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves. She studied her reflection in the mirror, saying:

"Just get it over with – once she's gone you never have to see her again."

Charli walked slowly into the living room, aware of the silence that overcame the room at her entrance. Bobby rose from the sofa and came to her, while her mother and the man with her rose but remained where they were. Sliding his arm around her waist, Bobby said:

"Charli, this is Mitchell Travis – your mother – Carolyn's husband." He rephrased his introduction when he met Charli's gaze.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young lady," Mitchell offered her his hand and a gentle smile. "Carolyn talks of you often."

"Mr. Travis," Charli stepped forward, accepting his hand. "Please, have a seat."

"Charli," Carolyn began but Charli raised her hand.

"I'm agreeing to this because of Bobby," Charli told the older woman. "If I had my way, I'd just as soon never see you again. If we're going to speak, I'd prefer it to be in private – I'm not sure you'd like your husband to hear what I have to say."

Bobby had never heard Charli speak in such a rigid manner. But he knew her well enough to know it was due to her attempts to protect herself from further hurt. Although they rarely discussed her mother, Bobby knew she was devastated by the abandonment. He turned to follow behind the two women but Charli laid a hand on his arm, shaking her head.

"If I need you, I'll call," she met his gaze and gave him a comforting smile. "I promise to behave myself."

"I'm here, Chuck."

"I know," she squeezed his arm. He kissed her softly, before she led her mother into the kitchen.

The women were only out of the room for a moment before Bobby heard the sound of something crashing in the kitchen and Carolyn Travis' voice calling:

"Charli! Please, Mitchell – help me!"

The two men hurried into the kitchen, Bobby in front of the older man. He was on his knees immediately, where Carolyn was cradling Charli's head in her lap. A chair lay on its side on the floor.

"Charli?" Bobby cupped her cheek in his hand and she winced in pain as another spasm shot along her back.

"Some – something's wrong, Bobby – the babies," she whispered, gripping his hand as the pain became unbearable.

"What should I do?" Carolyn looked from her daughter to the stranger who was her son-in-law.

"My – my truck is in the driveway – the keys are on the counter." Even as he spoke, he was lifting Charli into his arms. "Can you drive?" He looked to Mitchell.

"Yes – of course," the older man retrieved the keys. Bobby turned his attention to Carolyn as he got to his feet.

"Dr. Hawthorne is Charli's OB – her number's in my cell phone," he nodded to the charger where the phone sat. "You can call her on the way, tell her what's happening."

Carolyn grabbed the phone and followed behind them. Mitchell had the back door of the SUV opened and waiting. Carefully, Bobby maneuvered Charli onto the seat, climbing in beside her. She was clutching her stomach and her face was ashen. He pulled her close to him, laying his left hand over both of hers.

"I – I'm scared, Bobby. It's too soon." She whispered.

"It'll be OK, Charli," he pressed a kiss to her temple, praying to God he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Chapter 2

"Mr. Goren," a Physician's Assistant met the SUV at the ER entrance with a stretcher and two orderlies. Bobby laid Charli down gently, refusing to let anyone take her from his arms. "Dr. Hawthorne is on her way in. We're going to take your wife up to Obstetrics."

"It's too soon," Charli reached for Bobby's hand and looked at the PA. "I'm not due for another 6 weeks…" Even as she spoke, another spasm shot through her back and around to the front of her stomach.

"Let's get you upstairs and see what's going on, Mrs. Goren. But you need to stay as calm as possible." The PA nodded to one of the orderlies and the man pushed the gurney towards the elevator. Bobby walked alongside, not releasing Charli's hand, and the PA followed behind them.

Carolyn and Mitchell stood in the hallway, watching the procession. Looking up at her husband, tears welled in Carolyn's eyes as she said:

"This is my fault. Charli was right, I should never have come back."

"You had no way of knowing she was living in your brother's house or that she was pregnant. You can't blame yourself, Carrie – it won't help anyone. Let's give them time to get Charli settled and we'll see what they can tell us."

"Hello?" Alex answered her phone on the third ring.

"It's me," Bobby spoke softly, not wanting to disturb Charli where she rested.

"Hi, what's up?" Alex began.

"We – we're at the hospital. Ch – Charli's gone into premature labor," the fear in Bobby's voice carried through to his partner.

"What can I do, Bobby?"

"Nothing – I just – I wanted to let you know. Can you call Ross? Let him know I'll be taking some time?"

"Of course. Do you want me to come to the hospital? I can be there in a few minutes."

"There's nothing you can do right now – you'd just be waiting around," Bobby watched the monitors and saw a nurse move closer to the bed. "What is it?" he spoke to the nurse.

"She's got another contraction coming on," the woman replied.

"I've got to go– I'll call you when I can."

Alex stared at the cell phone in her hand before she flipped it closed and back open to dial Captain Ross' number. Even as she explained what little she knew, Alex slipped on her shoes and dug into her closet for a jacket. She'd be damned if she were sitting home while her godchildren were in the process of being born.

"Charli's stable at the moment," Dr. Hawthorne studied Bobby, but the man's gaze was focused on his wife. "We need to keep a close eye on her – I've ordered an IV and magnesium sulfate to prevent the possibility of seizures. Do you know what happened?"

"Seizures? What – what happened?" Bobby focused on the doctor now, repeating the words that his mind singled out.

"What led to this?" the doctor clarified.

"She – she's been having back spasms off and on for a few days, but it didn't seem to be unusual." The only complaint Charli had expressed during the pregnancy had been sporadic backaches – and not being able to see her feet. "Today they seemed to get a bit worse. And when, her – she received a bit of a shock earlier that seemed to intensify everything."

"In addition to the pre-term labor, she's suffering from a condition known as pre-eclampsia. It's not uncommon in multiple births but I'm a bit surprised to see it in Charli. She hadn't presented any symptoms. Her blood pressure had been slightly elevated during her last visit but nothing significant considering what had happened last week," the doctor looked up at Bobby. He knew she was referring to Charli's recent hospital stay as a result of his throwing himself on top of her to protect her from Nicole.

"I – I read about pre-eclampsia in one of Charli's books – It's – it's dangerous."

"It can be. But we'll do everything we can to keep Charli and the babies safe. "

"I – I want Charli to be first priority, Dr. Hawthorne." Bobby chose his words carefully. "I want – I want my children to be safe, but if there's a choice to be made, my wife comes first."

"I'm sorry, Bobby – Charli signed a release when she was only a few months along," Dr. Hawthorne obviously was uncomfortable being the one to tell Bobby the news.

"A release – what sort of release?" Although he asked the question, Bobby was certain he knew the answer.

"We're to take whatever steps necessary to save the babies – they're to be our first priority – Charli second."

"No," Bobby didn't even realize his voice was raised. "No – she comes first," he insisted.

"I can't do that – she was fully cognizant of her wishes when she signed the release. I can't go against what she wants. Hopefully, it won't come to a choice, she's young and strong, Bobby. She's taken excellent care of herself – I just need to prepare you for the possibilities," the doctor laid her hand on Bobby's arm. "I thought you had discussed this."

"N – no, she never mentioned it and I never even considered there could be a problem," Bobby ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I – I never asked. This – Is this a result of what happened – of what I did to protect her?"

"There's no way to know for sure, but if I had to give you an opinion, I'd say 'no'," Elizabeth Hawthorne assured him.

"What about – Can't you take the babies by caesarian?"

"It would have been my first choice but she's been in labor too long – we're going to get you some scrubs and get these babies born. As multiple birth pregnancies go, it's not as bad as it could be. Their heartbeats are strong, Charli's health has been excellent up to this point and I don't foresee any problems delivering now."

"But – the babies aren't due for another six weeks," Bobby pointed out.

"Which is why Charli probably didn't even consider the fact that she might be in labor," the doctor replied. "But they apparently have other ideas," she smiled up at him. For a large man, she was touched by his gentleness and warmth. He had been at every appointment since the first time he'd appeared in her office and the doctor had watched the positive effect he'd had on Charli. "We'll do everything possible to keep your family safe."

Alex saw the couple sitting in the waiting room, but paid them little attention. She had left word at the nurse's station for them to let Bobby know she was there if he needed her and took a seat in the corner.

"This is my fault," the woman spoke to the man who sat next to her, holding her hand.

"It's not, Carrie. The doctor said she's been in labor for several hours but didn't realize it."

"She looked so scared, Mitch – did you see her? And her poor husband, he's beside himself," the woman looked down at her lap. "I never should have come here. I should have stayed away."

"Stop this," the man stated firmly. "It's not going to help anyone. If you want to play the martyr, you're not going to do any good here."

"I'm not playing the martyr," the woman began, but the man shook his head.

"I adore you, Carrie – but this isn't about you, right now. It's about Charli and her husband – and those grandchildren of yours."

"I'm sorry," Alex leaned forward in her seat. "Are you talking about Charli Goren?"

"She's my daughter," Carolyn replied. "Are you a friend?"

"I'm her husband's partner – and the twins' godmother," Alex rose to move to a chair closer to them. "Bobby called me and told me Charli's gone into labor – do you know anything else?"

"I'm Carolyn Travis – and this is my husband, Mitchell."

"Alex Eames," Alex replied, almost absently. She was too anxious for information to bother with formalities at the moment. "How's Charli?"

"We don't really know very much," Mitchell responded. "Apparently, from what the doctor did tell us, Charli's been having some back pain off and on for a few days. It's not uncommon and Charli's had some discomfort throughout the pregnancy. During the last few days, however, it would seem that she's been in the early stages of labor but didn't realize it."

"I showed up at the house earlier, trying to find my brother Jacob. I didn't know that Charli and her husband – Bobby – were living there. I didn't know anything about Charli, to be honest. I was hoping Jacob would be able to tell me where to find her and her sister, Trisha." Carolyn looked across at Alex, seeing the firm set of the younger woman's face. "You know about me, I take it."

"No, Mrs. Travis, actually, I've heard very little about you," Alex stated, softly. The fact that Alex knew nothing about Charli's mother spoke volumes to the woman.

Carolyn at least had the grace to flush, causing Alex to feel a twinge of sympathy for the woman. A movement from the corner of her eye caused Alex to turn in time to see Bobby coming from a doorway down the hall. Rising to her feet, she hurried to him.

"Bobby?"

She saw that his eyes were red and he was distracted.

"She's holding her own right now – the babies' heartbeats are still strong.." He ran a hand through his short hair. He saw a nurse coming towards him carrying a set of blue scrubs and shook his head. "I – I need to get back inside – I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Is there any way I can see her?" Carolyn asked, coming up behind Alex.

"Not now," Bobby shook his head. "I – I shouldn't have pushed her to talk to you in the first place."

The nurse stopped to hand Bobby the scrubs and he thanked her before meeting Eames' gaze.

"Go, Bobby. I'll be right here," she offered him an encouraging smile.

"She – I could lose her." His voice shook as he spoke the words and Alex saw the tears fill his eyes.

Turning, Bobby followed behind the nurse and disappeared back through the door that he had emerged from earlier. Alex knew he was distraught and his words burned in her mind 'I could lose her'. She closed her eyes against the momentary sense of panic that set in. Bobby had been through too much to lose Charli. The loss of his wife would be the end of him, Alex was as certain of this as Nicole Wallace had been.

"Bobby?" Charli's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm right here, Chuck," Bobby brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead with a gentle finger. He stood alongside the bed looking down at her.

"Are the babies OK?"

"The babies are fine," he replied, his gaze leaving her face long enough to glance at the monitors. Both heartbeats were strong at the moment. It was Charli's health that was of greater concern. Her blood pressure was at a dangerous level and the doctor was taking measures to prevent her from going into shock, without harming the babies.

"What happened?"

"You've gone into premature labor – there's been some complications." The smile he gave her told of his worry.

"The babies come first," she told him. "No matter what happens, the babies come first."

"No, Charli, please," Bobby cupped her cheek in his large hand. "Dr. Hawthorne told me what you did. Why – Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No," she was quick to assure him. "But I wasn't supposed to be able to have children – and when I finally realized I was pregnant, I signed the release because the baby was more important to me than anything else."

"**You're** more important to me than anything else," he whispered. "Please, tell Dr. Hawthorne you changed your mind. We need to take care of you first."

"These are our babies – I want them safe," she stated weakly. "Promise me – no matter what. Our children come first."

"Excuse me, Mr. Goren – I need to take some vitals," the nurse touched Bobby's arm.

"I – I'll be right outside," Bobby spoke to Charli. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you," Charli told him, reaching out to touch his cheek. Turning his head slightly, Bobby placed a kiss on her palm, before moving reluctantly away from the bed.

Alex was standing in the hallway across from the room when Bobby emerged, dressed in the blue scrubs he had been given earlier. The sight of her partner tore at her heart. Moving forward, she asked:

"Bobby, what's going on?"

"She's developed pre-eclampsia, which is serious – it could be fatal," he told her, running a hand over his face. "Dr. Hawthorne's trying to treat it – but Charli's in labor, too. We'll be heading into the delivery room soon." He sounded so worried, so uncertain of what he should do.

"Everything will be fine, Bobby. Babies are born prematurely all the time – twins more so. As frightening as it is, it's not as risky as it used to be," she tried to offer what comfort she could.

Bobby didn't respond, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Instead, he shook his head and tried to stem the tears that threatened to fall. He had never known such uncontrollable fear and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"How's Charli?" Carolyn joined them, uncertain that she would be welcome. Bobby looked from the older woman to his partner. Alex immediately stepped forward and took hold of Carolyn's arm, steering her back towards the waiting room, speaking softly as she explained what she had just learned.

Bobby watched them walk away before burying his face in his hands and attempting to gain control of his emotions before returning to Charli's bedside. He leaned back against the wall, saying a silent prayer. In his lifetime, he had never asked for anything for himself. For his mother and his brother and even for Donny, he asked many times but never for himself. Standing alone in the hospital corridor, Charli's face etched in his mind's eye, he pleaded for her life, knowing that without her he had nothing.

"Mr. Goren," the nurse spoke softly, drawing Bobby from his thoughts.

"My wife?" He moved forward but the nurse was quick to assure him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. She's asking for you – and Dr. Hawthorne is waiting for us to get into delivery."

"Hey," Charli watched Bobby walking towards her and she offered him a smile. "You look pretty hot in those scrubs, slick."

"I'll – I'll make sure to get a couple pairs to take home," he leaned down, resting his arms on the safety rail of the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she told him. "We're going into delivery soon."

"So I've heard," his spoke softly. "We need to talk about this before we do."

"There's nothing to talk about, Bobby," Charli wasn't going to back down, even in her weakened state.

"We – you never told me about what you did – about this release you signed. I should have had a say in it," he began but she laid a finger on his lips, shaking her head slightly.

"It was before you knew I was pregnant. It's what I want. These babies are part of us – I won't…..," she broke off, her handing clutching Bobby's as another contraction gripped her. Each contraction seemed to rob more of her strength and Bobby tried to recall the information he'd read about pre-eclampsia, wishing he'd paid more attention.

"Alright," the nurse pushed open the door, followed by a second nurse. "We're going to be moving out. Dr. Hawthorne's almost as anxious to get these babies born as they seem to be to get here."

Bobby watched as the nurses shifted the monitors onto the bed, tucking them in along Charli's legs. Two were for the twins to keep constant watch on their heartbeats for any sign of distress. The other was monitoring Charli's own heart and that was the one that had Bobby concerned. It seemed that she was struggling.

Her blood pressure had been 150 over 90, which could very well put her into shock. Dr. Hawthorne had explained that it was one of the signs of pre-eclampsia, which was also known as toxemia. He helped push the bed out into the hallway, glancing towards the waiting area he saw Eames and Carolyn watching them. Before Carolyn could come after them, Eames laid a hand on her arm, stalling her movement. Bobby nodded towards his partner, offering her a silent 'thank you'.

"Charli, you're going to need to start working now," Dr. Hawthorne spoke clearly and a bit louder than necessary for the quiet delivery room. It only took Bobby a moment to realize that she was doing so to force Charli to focus. Looking to Bobby, the doctor instructed. "Keep talking to her – don't let her drift off."

Elizabeth Hawthorne didn't say the words that Bobby feared, but she didn't need to. Bobby saw the concern in her eyes over the edge of the mask that covered her mouth. Inhaling an unsteady breath, Bobby exhaled slowly as he waited for the nurses to move out of his way. He settled on a high stool that was alongside the bed and took Charli's left hand in his, his fingers stroking her wedding ring as he laid his right hand on her forehead.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"For a chance to wear my jeans again? You bet," she teased. Her voice was almost a whisper but Bobby heard her. "Don't," she shook her head, causing Bobby to think she wasn't focusing.

"Don't? What?"

"If something happens – don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault," she told him, her gaze meeting his and holding it. "I wouldn't trade you or the time I've had with you for anything in this world."

"Noth – nothing's going to happen. You hear me?" Bobby kept a smile firmly on his lips even though the tears filled his eyes again. "We're in this together remember?" he reminded her of the words he has said just hours ago.

"I would hope so," she repeated her own response, closing her eyes against the pain of another contraction. Bobby looked to Dr. Hawthorne and the woman smiled at Charli.

"Alright, Mommy, let's get busy."

Alex paced the waiting room, looking from the clock on the wall to her watch, double-checking the time for the tenth time in an hour. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with trembling fingers. She had called Captain Ross and, needing the sound of a calming voice, she had called Mike Logan as well. Brushing her bangs away from her forehead, she looked to where the Travis' sat, Carolyn with her head on her husband's shoulder, trying to sleep. Mitchell stared along the hallway, waiting for sight of anyone coming to tell them what was happening.

"Have you and Carolyn been married long?" Alex asked, simply wanting to fill the silence.

"Five years. It took her until 6 months ago to tell me about the children," Mitchell spoke softly, not wanting to disturb his wife.

"What possessed you to show up at Charli's front door, Mr. Travis? Don't you think a phone call would have been more appropriate?"

"She was looking for her brother, Detective. We had no idea that Charli would be there," Mitchell was quick to explain. "She's made mistakes – all she wants is a chance to explain herself."

"Let's hope she gets that chance," Alex replied, glancing at the wall clock and then her watch again.

"Eames," Mike Logan's voice drew her attention and she swung around, grateful for the sight of a familiar face. "What the hell's going on?"

"Charli's in premature labor – and she's run into some other complications," Alex didn't want to go into details in front of the Travis'. She may not care for Charli's mother, but she didn't want to cause the woman unnecessary upset, either. "They're in delivery – we're just waiting to hear something."

"What sort of complications? Is she going to be alright? What about the babies?" Logan wasn't familiar, or concerned, with the couple sitting in the corner.

"I'm not sure," Alex sighed. "Bobby was pretty shaken up. He – he had a difficult time telling me what was happening. All he said was that he could lose Charli."

"Damn it!" Mike swore under his breath. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure," Alex repeated. "We have to wait for someone to tell us what's going on."

"OK, Charli, I need another push," the doctor's voice was loud, commanding. Charli was tired, she felt as if she'd been pushing for hours.

"One more, Chuck," Bobby encouraged. "You can do it, baby." Charli nodded and squeezed his hand as hard as she could, bearing down. She hadn't complained or screamed, she simply worked towards following instructions.

"Hello, young man," Dr. Hawthorne smiled. "He's perfect," she spoke to Charli, who was listening and trying to focus.

"Can – can I see him?" Charli asked, trying to shift to see her son. The sound of his loud cry filled the room and Charli looked up at Bobby. "I – I want to see him."

"In a minute, Charli – we need to get his sister out here. Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?"

Bobby rose to his feet and joined the doctor, following her instructions carefully. He studied the newborn with anxious eyes and watched a nurse carry him to a table in the corner. He returned to Charli's side, kissing her forehead as he told her:

"He's perfect – ten toes and ten fingers – and healthy lungs."

Charli closed her eyes as Bobby spoke, and he knew Dr. Hawthorne was becoming concerned. He cupped her cheek in his hand, speaking loudly as he said:

"You're not done yet – come on, Charli, you need to stay with us. Keep pushing."

"I'm tired, Bobby – I can't," she shook her head.

"You have to, Charli – it's too late to do a c-section. Your daughter's as anxious as her brother was," Dr. Hawthorne's voice was stern, angry. "You can't quit on us now."

"What's taking so long?" Mike griped, running a hand through his short dark hair. He looked at Alex as if waiting for an answer.

"Hasn't anyone told you that babies have their own sense of timing? They get here when they're ready."

"Never been around anyone that was pregnant," Mike shrugged. "What's that old saying 'I don't know nothing 'bout birthin' no babies," he offered her a crooked grin and she couldn't help but smile in return. They were both worried and doing their best not to let it show.

A nurse came through the door at the end of the hallway. Mitchell saw her first and was on his feet, moving towards her, followed closely by the others.

"Do you have any news?" the man asked.

"I can tell you that we've got a healthy little boy – 5 pounds 1 ounce, 18 inches. His sister should be along soon, but Mrs. Goren wanted Ms. Eames to know," the nurse looked to Alex.

"Thank you," Alex smiled at the nurse. "How is Charli?"

"It's too soon to tell. Once the labor is over, it'll be easier to treat her as long as there aren't any complications."

"What sort of complications?" Logan spoke up now. He had a vested interest in this pregnancy. His friendship with Goren had grown when Mike had intervened to stop Dresden from harming Charli and he'd come to look on Charli like a baby sister. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to get some answers.

"And here she is," Dr. Hawthorne stated, even as little girl Goren's cries mimicked her brother's. "You're doing good, Charli. Hang in there, OK? We're almost done."

"I want to see them," Charli spoke to Bobby now. She was pale, her skin was clammy and she could barely hold her head up. "Please, let me see them."

"Let's get this cord cut, Dad and get your daughter cleaned up," the doctor smiled at Bobby, her eyes straying to the heart monitor to Charli's right. Bobby did so, studying his daughter with the same intent as he had his son so he could report back to Charli.

"She's beautiful, Charli," Bobby returned to his wife's side. "She's …," Bobby's smile faded when he realized that his wife was unconscious. "Doctor…"

"We need to clear the room," Dr. Hawthorne looked to Bobby. "You need to leave – now!"

"Why – what's happening?" Bobby felt a nurse pull on his arm but he didn't budge. "**What's happening?**" he demanded.

"She's bleeding out – I need to work. Out, **now**!"

End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _Thank you once again to spookycc – my sister, my friend, my beta and support system_.

_**Thanks to cluck and spook for helping to name the twins! **_

Chapter 3

Bobby stood in the hallway, uncertain of how exactly he got there. He had refused to leave the delivery room but somehow he was still in the hallway staring at the closed door. The babies – Charli hadn't gotten to see the babies. That was all she had asked for – his fingers trembled as he ran them over the back of his neck. He took a step towards the door, intending to go back inside. She was his wife – he had every right to be in there, to know what was going on.

He had his hand on the door, ready to push it open when he heard Logan's voice approaching.

"Goren? What's going on?"

He turned, looking from Logan to Eames blindly, not focusing on either of them.

"Bobby?" Alex reached out to lay her hand on his arm but Bobby pulled away.

"No," he shook his head, raising his hands as he said. "Please – don't."

"What is it?" Carolyn asked. She and Mitchell joined them.

"I thought she – they made me leave," Bobby spoke to no one in particular. "She was unconscious – they – they couldn't stop the bleeding."

"Let's go sit down," Mitchell suggested, reaching out to take hold of Bobby's arm. Bobby evaded being touched yet again, shaking his head. "The doctor will be out when she has some news."

"I'm not – I'm not going anywhere," Bobby spoke to Eames, but even as he said the words, he approached the door, reaching out to push it open. Logan reacted quickly, grabbing Bobby's arm as he said:

"OK – that is not a good idea. They need to concentrate on Charli – not worry about you pushing your way in there."

"She's my wife," Bobby stated, looking at Logan as if Mike may have forgotten.

"And we know how stubborn she has to be to hold her own against you," Mike replied easily. "Let the doctor do her job – I'll stay here with you – but you can't be in the way."

Alex was relieved that Logan was there. She knew if Bobby wanted back into the delivery room, she would be physically incapable of stopping him. Although Logan's reputation as a 'loose cannon' was well known, he seemed to be the voice of reason right now and Bobby was listening to him.

"How are the babies?" Carolyn asked.

"What?" Bobby took a moment to register that a question had been asked of him.

"The twins – are they OK?"

"I saw – they're fine," Bobby acknowledged. "Small – but healthy - they cried on their own," he shook his head again, as if trying to form a clear thought.

"Why don't you go see them, Bobby?" Alex suggested, softly. "When you're able to see Charli she's going to ask about them."

"Not until I know Charli's out of danger," he replied. "Would you check on them, please?"

"Of course, I will," Alex offered him a comforting smile.

"We'll go with you," Mitchell took a gentle hold of Carolyn's arm.

Logan remained behind, keeping a watchful eye on Bobby, still fearful that the larger man might once again try to invade the delivery room. He let his guard down when Goren walked to the wall opposite the delivery room door and leaned back against it. Bobby's brown eyes never left the door, Logan's gaze never left Goren.

"They're so small," Carolyn whispered, looking through the glass into the small room where brother and sister lay side by side in a single incubator.

"They're breathing on their own and the nurse said that the incubator is a precaution," Mitchell assured her.

Alex said nothing, simply studied the babies. Although she couldn't hear them through the glass, she could tell they were crying. It was a good sign and one she would take back to Bobby and Charli. They'd be kept under observation for an hour or two before they'd be taken to Charli. Alex felt the tears burn her eyes even as she smiled when Little Girl Goren put her tiny fist in her brother's mouth.

The delivery room door opened and Bobby rushed forward, almost knocking Logan over in the process. Dr. Hawthorne emerged, her scrubs spotted with blood, and Bobby felt his stomach turn.

"Charli?" Even as he spoke, he was looking past the doctor into the room.

"She's stable. You'll be able to see her in a little while," she assured him. "Let us get her into a room and settled."

"Is she – conscious?"

"No, not yet. She lost a lot of blood before I could get the hemorrhaging stopped." The doctor directed Bobby to the empty waiting room and indicated he should have a seat. Logan remained standing just inches away and listening intently. Dr. Hawthorne sat on the coffee table in front of Bobby. "The pre-eclampsia was brought on as a result of an overabundance of protein and a dangerous increase in her blood pressure. Now that she's delivered the babies, we'll need to keep an eye on her, but the danger should have passed."

"The – the bleeding?"

"I used a relatively new technique called compressive uterine suturing. It's proven successful in 100 of the cases where postpartum bleeding has presented. We need to let her rest and monitor her condition." The doctor studied him for a moment before she added: "This is not a result of her fall last week. Pre-eclampsia is common in multiple births and is asymptomatic."

"Asympto – what?" Logan took a step forward. He was certain Goren understood, but Logan wanted to make certain he did, in case he were called on to explain.

"Asymptomatic," the doctor repeated. "It means that the pregnancy caused the symptoms and now that Charli's no longer pregnant, the symptoms will cease. It's more likely to present in a first pregnancy," she returned her attention to Bobby. "It's doubtful any future pregnancies will be affected."

"Thank you," Bobby spoke softly. "I – I want to see her – be with her when she wakes up."

"Of course, you do." She smiled at the gentle giant sitting before her. "Give us – 15 minutes," she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Go see your children first. I'll send someone to the nursery as soon as she's in her room."

Nodding, Bobby rose to his feet, followed by the doctor. He turned, thanking her again and she laid her hand on his arm.

"She's going to be fine," she assured him.

"Told you she was stubborn," Logan teased, laying a hand on Goren's shoulder as the two men headed towards the nursery.

Bobby stood in the small room, studying his children through the glass of the incubator. The nurse opened the small 'porthole' on the side and Bobby looked at her askance.

"They won't break," she smiled up at him. "It's OK – introduce yourself. As soon as your wife is settled, we'll be bringing them to her room."

Almost hesitantly, Bobby slid his hand into the incubator, lightly touching each baby. He touched their arms and legs before laying his large hand on one belly and then the other, feeling them breathe. He couldn't tear his gaze from them, memorizing every detail. His daughter weighed only 4 pounds but she was her mother's daughter, he smiled as she wiggled beneath his hand.

Charli's eyes opened slowly and she tried to lick her lips, but her mouth was too dry. She turned her head on the pillow, trying to determine where she was. As her mind cleared, she was able to recall details and panic began to set in.

"Bobby," she tried to speak, but her voice was a mere whisper. "Bobby," she tried again.

"It's OK. I'm right here," he spoke softly in the dimly lit room.

"The babies – are the babies…," she tried to focus on his face where he leaned over her.

"They're fine," he assured her. "They're both fine. You're the one I've been worried about," he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm not going anywhere – We're in this together," she reminded him, trying again to moisten her lips. "I – I want to see them." Bobby opened the small, plastic water pitcher on the bedside table and retrieved an ice chip. He ran it lightly over her lips, before slipping it into her mouth.

"As soon as Dr. Hawthorne says you're up to it." Even as Bobby spoke, he pushed the button to call the nurse. "Eames and Logan haven't left the nursery."

"I am up to it," she shifted in an attempt to sit up. "I want to see them, now."

"Chuck," he began but paused as the door opened and Dr Hawthorne came in.

"It's about time you stopped scaring your poor husband," she smiled at Charli. "You had him pretty worried. And now, he's going to wait outside while I give you a once over."

"I'll just stay out of the way," Bobby said, taking a few steps over to where a sofa sat along a wall.

"You'll just wait outside," the doctor stated with an indulgent smile. She had seen the man's concern, his panic when he thought Charli might die. "It'll just be a minute."

"I can't even imagine holding something that tiny," Logan said, studying the babies. They were now diapered and around their ankles were ID bracelets. "Let alone two of them."

"You've never wanted to have a family of your own?" Alex looked up at him.

"Me?" Mike let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I don't have the best track record when it comes to long term relationships," he shook his head. "What about you?"

"My late husband, Joe and I – we talked about it but decided to wait. After he was killed, it was too late," she replied on a thoughtful sigh. "Maybe – someday if I meet the right guy. Until then I've got my nieces and nephews."

"Maybe I can borrow them – your nieces and nephews. You know, for practice," Logan smiled down at her, a crooked, good-natured smile that drew Alex out of her melancholy.

Bobby sat on the edge of Charli's bed, holding Emma Frances Goren in his arms while Charli cradled Jacob Robert to her breast. She flushed when she looked up to find Bobby watching her nurse their son but their gazes met and locked. In that instant, she realized the depth of the emotions Bobby had gone through in the last 72 hours. The love that he felt for her was reflected in his chocolate brown eyes. The exchange only lasted a few seconds but Charli felt the effect as if it were an electric shock. Smiling shyly, she looked down at the child in her arms, knowing that her life couldn't be any more perfect at that moment.

"Do you want me to take him?" Bobby asked, watching as Charli moved Jacob from her breast and adjusted her nightgown.

"I need to burp him," she began but Bobby smiled.

"I can do that," he was anxious to jump into fatherhood with both feet. He had bottle fed Emma and burped her while Charli had fed Jacob. "Dr. Hawthorne wants you to get as much rest as possible."

"I'm fine, Bobby," she replied. While she still felt weak, she admitted, she pointed out that she just had gone through labor.

"There were some very serious complications, too. Just don't – don't rush your recovery, please."

"I won't," she assured him. "But you can't do everything for me, either." She stroked Emma's cheek, studying the tiny face before returning her attention to her husband. "Where – what happened to Carolyn?"

"She's gone," Bobby's eyes moved over her face, gauging her reaction.

"Good," Charli stated, but Bobby heard a catch in her voice.

"They – they're at a hotel a few blocks away. She's waiting for you to feel up to talking to her," he spoke hesitantly, not wanting to upset her, but not wanting to lie.

"What?"

"She's been here everyday, checking on the twins and asking about you," Bobby rose from the bed to lay Jacob in his bassinet. He covered the baby with a blanket before returning to take Emma. He repeated the process with his daughter, checking on both children before resuming his seat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want her here – near the twins," Charli shook her head. "She has no right to think that she can just show up and be an instant grandmother!"

"She's made up with Kaitlyn and Marti, Chuck. Maybe you should talk to them before you do or say something you'll regret." Bobby laid his hand over both of hers where they rested in her lap. "Just think about it. I know – You've been through a lot and seeing her threw everything into a tailspin but – just don't shut out the possibility – for your sake, not for hers," he was quick to add when he saw her open her mouth to argue with him.

"No, thanks," Logan held up his hands, refusing to take Jacob from Eames. "You've got it handled. I'll just watch."

"I can't believe you don't want to hold them," she shook her head at him. "Women love men who know their way around children."

"Must be why I'm such a lady killer," he chuckled. "Alright, let me have him – but if I break him, you're responsible."

"You won't break him," Charli smiled from the armchair she occupied in the living room. "Of course, if he needs to be changed while you're holding him, that's your job," she teased, laughing at the look that crossed Logan's face.

"Take him back," Mike looked up at Eames. "Now."

"Don't be such a wuss," Alex chuckled, reaching for Emma, where the baby slept in her father's arms. "Give me my god daughter. She and I need to have a long talk about men."

"My daughter isn't going to be allowed to know any men," Bobby replied, releasing his daughter reluctantly.

"OK – someone needs to take this one," Mike's tone was akin to panic. "He's moving." Charli rose slowly from the chair to retrieve her son, laughing.

"You just don't want to change any diapers, you're not kidding me," she chuckled, taking Jacob into her arms. "It's about time for them to eat, anyway," she looked towards Alex. "Would you like to help?"

"I'd love to," Alex smiled, following behind Charli. The two women disappeared into the kitchen. Logan turned his attention to Bobby and shook his head.

"You've got the life, you know?"

"The life?" Bobby repeated, not certain he understood.

"A gorgeous wife who worships the ground you walk on and the two most beautiful babies I've ever seen. You make me think that this whole marriage thing might be worth a shot."

"The marriage is only worth the devotion both people put into it," Bobby replied softly. "She – she's the single best thing that's ever happened to me." He looked down at his feet before turning his attention back to Logan. "When – when she almost died in the hospital, I realized that I'll do whatever I can to make her happy – to keep her safe."

"So you alternate between bottles and breast-feeding?" Alex asked once they were alone with the twins.

"It's easier and helps ensure that they're getting enough to eat. It's my turn to feed Emma," Charli replied, settling into an armchair in the library. Alex sat on the sofa and adjusted Jacob so that he could take the bottle. "While I'm feeding one, Bobby, or someone else, can feed the other."

"How do you plan on managing when Bobby comes back to work?"

"Patience and prayer," Charli chuckled. "Once we've been home a few days and get a system going, I'm sure I'll be fine. I've run herd on thirty 8 year olds for years, I'm sure I can get a handle on these two."

"Have I ever thanked you?" Alex wanted to know.

"Thanked me? For what?" Charli seemed confused.

"For giving me my partner back – for loving him, unconditionally, and for bringing him a contentment that I've never seen in him before." Alex looked down at Jacob. "For giving him a family and home – I could go on, but I think you get the picture."

"Trust me, Alex – he's given me far more than I could ever give him in return," the younger woman studied Emma as she nursed for a moment. "I don't even want to try to imagine my life without him."

"There she is," Carolyn touched Mitchell's arm lightly, nodding her head towards the woman who had just entered the restaurant. Mitchell watched to woman come towards them, thinking that her resemblance to Charli was striking. He rose while Carolyn made the introductions, extending his hand. As their gazes met, Mitchell realized immediately that Trisha Donovan was nothing like her sister. Trisha was cold and calculating, she was beautiful but knew it and it only detracted from her attractiveness.

"I truly hope you have something to say worth hearing," Trisha stated to Carolyn, taking a seat across from her mother.

"I just wanted a chance to speak with you," Carolyn began. "To explain my reasons for leaving and to ask your forgiveness."

"What's to forgive? You saw a chance to escape and you took it. Who wants to be stuck with a husband and 5 brats?" Trisha replied with a slight movement of her shoulders.

The older woman fell silent for a moment, stunned by her daughter's indifference. Had her abandonment had this affect on Trisha? Kaitlyn and Marti had been angry with her, they had demanded and received an explanation. Charli's reaction had been much the same as her sisters, although she had been younger and more deeply scarred by Carolyn's leaving.

"I expected you to be upset – angry with me like your sisters."

"Sisters? You've seen the snow queens three?"

"I've talked with Marti and Kaitlyn – we've come to terms and are going to work on building a relationship," Carolyn responded softly. "I – I was with Charli but she went into labor and I haven't been able to talk to her just yet…."

"Charli – little Miss don't touch me, virginal Charli – went into labor?" Trisha scoffed as if Carolyn had to be mistaken.

"You didn't know? Your sister is married – she gave birth to twins, prematurely, almost a week ago."

"I don't know who you were talking to, but it couldn't be Charli."

"What do you mean? Of course, it's Charli."

"She's a frigid little china doll. There's no way she allowed any man close enough to knock her up. Besides, even if she did, she can't have children. Between you and Harris, she's so screwed up that she'd rather be alone than trust a man."

"Your sister is married to a very loving man – they've bought Jacob's house," Carolyn had wanted to reconcile with her children, all of them. Sitting across from Trisha, though, she felt this meeting was a mistake.

"You sure it wasn't a very masculine woman?"

"Of course not – his name is Goren, Bobby Goren," Carolyn glanced over to where Mitchell sat, aware of her husband's distaste for Trisha.

"Goren? You're telling me that Charli married that cop friend of Jimmy's?"

"I wasn't aware that's how they met. I just know that they're married and the twins were born last Sunday."

"I wonder if Harris knows this," Trisha pondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He and Charli haven't seen each other since – well, it's been over 10 years. After you left, Harris used Charli for a punching bag. He used to beat the hell out her."

"Oh, no," tears filled Carolyn's eyes. "I – I had no idea."

"How could you? You left us, remember?" Trisha had no sympathy for the woman who sat across from her. While Charli had been understandably angry, Trisha was simply being cruel.

"No wonder she didn't want to see me," Carolyn spoke to Mitchell. Her husband laid a comforting hand over hers.

"Well, this gives you a little insight into why she was so upset to see you," he replied. "When she's up to seeing you, you can talk this through."

"If she's ever going to agree to see me again," Carolyn sighed, shaking her head.

Charli woke to find herself alone in the large bed. She reached out to touch Bobby's pillow, finding it still warm. Smiling, she slid out of bed, reaching for her robe to go in search of him. He was exactly where she had known he would be.

In the two weeks since they'd been home, he would often go to the nursery so the babies didn't disturb Charli. She leaned against the doorway and watched unnoticed as the gentle giant of a man cradled his infant daughter in his arms and rocked her. His voice was soft as he spoke to Emma:

"And just what do you think you're doing awake at this hour, young lady? Your brother's sound asleep. I know you're dry and mommy just fed you a little while ago." Emma studied her father's face with intent eyes that were slowly turning the same green as her mother's. The sound of his deep voice seemed to mesmerize her.

"She's proving very early on that she's going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger," Charli spoke softly from the doorway. Bobby turned his head to smile at her.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to wake you."

"I can't sleep when you're not with me," she shrugged. "Besides why would I want to be sleeping when I can spend time with you and the babies?" She walked softly to Jacob's crib, laying a gentle hand on his belly. Bobby knew she checked them several times during the night, too. Emma's head moved, trying to locate the sound of her mother's voice. "Hey, Sweet Pea," she smiled.

Jacob was his father's son, his dark hair curled softly and his eyes were the same brown as Bobby's. He was two inches longer than his sister and almost a pound heavier. Studying Emma where she lay in Bobby's arms, it was easy to see that Bobby had gotten the daughter he wanted. While her nose was a small duplicate of her father's and her hair curled like her brother's, she resembled her mother.

"Did you know that one of the things a woman finds sexiest about her husband is watching him with their children?" Charli laid her hand on Bobby's head, tangling her fingers in his short hair.

"Really?" he leaned his back to look up at her. "I'll have to remember that when Dr. Hawthorne gives you a clean bill of health." He knew that any chance of making love to his wife was weeks away as a result of the labor and the sutures.

"Or you could put your daughter in her crib, Detective and come back to bed," she leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"Charli, we can't…," he began, but Charli kissed him again, her tongue tracing his lips.

"I know we can't," she replied, grateful for the dimly lit room. "But I'm more than willing to – find other ways of showing you how attractive I find you." She kissed him a third time, more deeply and she felt Bobby's tongue against hers.

Bobby laid Emma carefully back in her crib, covering her with the blanket before taking Charli's hand in his, and he led her back towards the bedroom. All during her pregnancy, Bobby had been unable to satisfy his desire for her. Since the birth of the babies, he had found her just as desirable but knew they couldn't resume their sexual relationship for at least two months. Since they'd become lovers, Charli's confidence had slowly grown under Bobby's encouragement and patience.

Inside their bedroom, Charli turned into his arms, lifting her face for his kiss as her hands began to smooth over his hair-covered chest. Bobby studied her for a moment before lowering his mouth to hers, whispering:

"I love you, Chuck."

"Are you sure about this?" Charli stood on the sidewalk, watching as Bobby carefully placed Jacob in his car seat.

"You think I can't handle it?" Bobby challenged with a good-natured smile.

"I didn't say that but you've never stayed home alone with them yet and you're taking them out visiting?"

"I just thought if I take them for a few hours, you can get some time to relax," he explained his reasoning, taking the diaper bag from her and setting it on the floor of the SUV. "They won't need to eat until I get back and I'm a master diaper changer," he winked at her with a teasing grin.

"I could come with you," she offered, even though she knew that they'd all be fine. She was a nervous new mother but at the same time was looking forward to the luxury of having time to herself.

"I'm going to stop by and see Lewis. I need a hose for the Malibu and he thinks he has one. Then I'm going to stop by Major Case to pick up a couple files." Bobby had been home with her for the 3 weeks since they'd come home from the hospital and would be returning to work soon. He wanted to review the cases he'd be stepping into with Eames. "I'll only be gone two hours at the most – unless you want us gone longer."

"Of course I don't want you gone longer," she was quick to assure him. Bobby kissed her lightly before closing the back door. "Be careful."

"Always," he promised, kissing her again. "Love you."

"Love you back," she smiled up at him. She watched them pull out of the driveway before going back into the house.

The house seemed to be too quiet when Charli walked back inside. Smiling, she headed up the stairs, thinking that a long soak in the tub sounded wonderful. She had only made it halfway up when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she turned and walked back down to answer it, certain Bobby had forgotten something. Pulling open the door, she was suddenly filled with terror to see Harris Donovan standing before her.

"We need to talk," he stated coldly.

"No, we don't." Charli's tone was full of the contempt she felt for the man.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to what I have to say," the man began to take a step forward at the same time Charli tried to push the door closed. "Damn it! Don't make this difficult, you know you won't win."

Harris pushed the door open with enough force that Charli stumbled backwards. Coming inside, Harris closed the door behind him and looked around the house.

"What I have to say to you will only serve to benefit both of us," he told her. "Just listen to me and I'll leave."

"There is nothing that you could possibly say to me that would be worth hearing. You – you're violating the PFA, you aren't supposed to be anywhere near me," she reminded him.

"Would you just listen?!" Harris' temper showed itself and his voice echoed off the walls of the silent house. "Those little bastards you gave birth to are about to make you a wealthy woman. Why else do you think your mother is back in town?"

End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you as always to my beta, sister and friend – spook._

Chapter 4

Charli studied the man silently, not trusting him. She backed away from him when he took another step forward, shaking her head.

"Don't – don't touch me."

"I don't want to argue with you, Charli. I want to talk to you – if you'll just listen to me."

"Outside – if you want to talk, it has to be outside," Charli knew from experience to keep him in view of other people. If they were alone, she ran the risk of his violence. If she refused to listen to him, it would only incite his anger. She saw him hesitate as if he were going to raise his hand to her, but instead he took a steadying breath and pulled open the front door, indicating that she should go before him.

"Wha – what?" Bobby studied her across the kitchen table as if he was certain he'd heard incorrectly.

"I said – Harris showed up right after you left. At first – I was sure he was here to cause trouble but he came to tell me something very interesting," Charli handed Bobby the baby bottle in her hand, before she reached for Emma. The child sat in her carrier, looking at her mother and sucking on her tiny fist.

"What the hell could Harris possibly have to say to you?" Bobby tried to control his temper. "What right did he have to show up here?"

"He – he wanted to warn me about Carolyn. About why she's truly here."

"She's here because she wants a chance to talk to you – to get to know you," Bobby began, but Charli shook her head, watching as Bobby cradled Jacob against his broad chest and fed him the bottle.

"No, she's here because she wants to get her hands on the money."

"What money? We don't have any money."

"No, but they do." Charli nodded from one twin to the other.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby followed her into the living room and waited while she settled herself and Emma on the sofa and began nursing the baby.

"Harris was here to tell me that there's a trust fund – his father, my late grandfather, set up a trust for any children that the others and I might possibly have. Emma and Jake are each going to receive 150,000. Carolyn knows this – that's why she's here. She only wants the money."

"How – how could she have known about the money? She didn't even know you were pregnant, Chuck – that doesn't make sense." Bobby sat on the coffee table, facing her. He hadn't even registered the fact that their children could already afford the best college education available to them and then some.

"She knew somehow, Bobby. I told you that she wasn't here for me – she's here for what she thinks she can get. It's all about her – just like it's always been." Charli couldn't hide the tears that filled her eyes. She and Bobby had spent many hours talking about Carolyn and Charli had finally agreed to meet with her, now the doubts were overwhelming. Her resentment of the older woman had returned tenfold.

"**Talk to her**, Charli – let her explain," Bobby advised, gently. "Harris hasn't proven himself to be the most trustworthy source of information, you know."

"I'd just as soon forget the whole thing – I have half a mind to tell Harris to shove it," Charli stated.

"If that's what you want," her husband didn't disagree with her. "You said – Didn't Harris say that both of you would benefit?"

"I'll receive a stipend each month for overseeing the Trust but I have no intention of making money off my children," she stated firmly.

"And how does Harris benefit from this?" Bobby was curious.

"My grandfather's will maintains a separate fund for Harris for each grandchild he has. So when the trusts are opened for Emma and Jake, Harris receives 25,000 for each of them." Charli couldn't help but laugh at that. "I haven't seen the man in 10 years and he makes money from these two – how is that fair?"

"It's not fair," Bobby agreed. "If you'd rather not – What happens if you turn down the money?"

"I don't know. I'd have to talk to the attorney," she studied him where he sat, knowing that he'd support whatever decision she made. "Do you think I should? Turn it down, I mean?"

"I think you need to think about it. The thought that they'll be taken care of is – well, I admit that it's a comforting thought, especially if something happens to me. But, you have to take into consideration your feelings about Harris – and that it might bring him back into your life." Bobby held her gaze and Charli offered him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. God wouldn't do that to me," she stated. "I'll call Carolyn and ask when she wants to meet with me."

"I don't think you'll regret it."

"If you think she's worth the time, then I'd be foolish not to listen to you," Charli admitted. "You're not often wrong about people."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mitchell studied his wife two days later. It was obvious she was nervous about meeting Charli. If possible, even more so than when she had met her other three daughters.

"Yes, I do," she smiled at him. "But it's best that we meet alone. Charli's hurt and angry, and she has every right to be. There are things that I need to say to her, things she might not want anyone else to hear."

"Carrie," Mitchell took a step towards her, and Carolyn went into his arms.

"If you knew all my secrets, I'm afraid you'd stop loving me," she whispered, sadly.

"Never," he kissed her forehead. "We are the sum of our mistakes, each and every one of us."

Charli walked downstairs, smoothing her dress over her hips, unaware of Bobby waiting for her. He watched her descend, feeling a twinge of guilt for pushing her into this meeting, even though he felt it was for the best. She looked up, smiling when her gaze met his.

"I can still go with you," he said, returning her smile.

"No, Jacob and Maggie will be here at some point today. One of us should be here," she paused on the next to bottom stair, standing eye level with her husband. "I'll be fine." She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I need to do this, you're right. I have all these unanswered questions eating at me. You just may need to pick up all the pieces if I fall apart."

Bobby rested his hands on her hips and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You aren't going to fall apart. I know you well enough to know that you'll listen to what she has to say, you'll get angry and then you'll consider everything before you decide what you're going to do."

"I'm that predictable, am I?" she teased.

"Not always, no," Bobby grinned and Charli flushed hotly, knowing that he was referring to her newfound confidence when it came to their intimacy. Her willingness to explore ways of satisfying her husband until the time came that they could make love again only reaffirmed the depth of her love and commitment to him. "You are an amazing woman, Charli – Carolyn will realize how much she's missed out on."

Paying the cab driver, Charli slid out of the backseat of the yellow taxi to find Carolyn standing outside a small coffee shop, waiting for her. Taking a deep breath to steady her shaky nerves, Charli approached the woman, determined to remain calm and listen to what she had to say. Carolyn smiled nervously, asking:

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Charli replied. "Shall we go inside?" She indicated the coffee shop.

Seated at a corner table, both women ordered something to drink. Charli folded her hands on the table in front of her and waited for Carolyn to speak.

"I don't even know where to begin," the older woman spoke softly.

"The beginning is always the best place," Charli replied simply, removing her hands from the table when the waitress returned with their drinks. "Thank you," she smiled up at the woman, her smile fading quickly once the waitress walked away. Once they were alone again, Carolyn studied her daughter across the table.

"I like Bobby. He's a bit older than I would have imagined for you, but he's a good man."

"My husband is the finest person I've ever known." Charli reached for her iced tea. "Age has nothing to do with our relationship."

"I didn't mean anything by that, Charli – Trisha said he was a friend of Jimmy's."

"You've talked to Trisha?" Charli couldn't help the sharpness in her tone.

"I have," Carolyn confirmed. "I'm afraid it didn't go very well at all."

"I'd rather not discuss her, if you don't mind," Charli played with the long stemmed spoon the waitress had left for her tea. "We're here to talk about why you've come back."

"I understand that you're bitter – you have every right to be. I just want a chance," Carolyn reached to touch Charli's hand, but the younger woman pulled back. "I'm sorry."

Charli felt a momentary stab of regret when she saw the hurt in Carolyn's eyes but maintained her emotional distance.

"If you're so anxious for a chance, then explain to me how you could walk out and leave me, leave all of us, with Harris? Can you do that?"

"I can tell you that leaving you behind was the hardest thing I've ever done," came the soft response. "I – When I left, I had every intention of coming back for you, honestly, I did."

"Coming back for us? Why didn't you take us with you?!" Charli demanded, her voice slightly raised.

"I couldn't – I left with nothing, Charli. Your father – Harris wouldn't let me take anything. I thought that as soon as I was able to get a job and a decent place to live, I'd be able to get custody."

"You never came back. You never even tried to see us," Charli reached for her glass, wishing her hand wasn't trembling so.

"I tried but Harris wouldn't allow me – he had his attorney's file a petition with the court. He charged me with abandonment and sued for sole custody."

"If – if you had wanted us badly enough, you'd have fought for us," Charli began, silently cursing the tears that filled her eyes. "I've only been a mother for three weeks and I'd fight heaven and hell for my children."

"Oh, Charli – I adored all of you. I thought about you every day, but I didn't have the means to fight Harris. I barely made ends meet for a long time. I was lonely and started doing things that I'm ashamed of. I wasn't capable of being a mother to anyone. I couldn't even care for myself," Carolyn's gaze fell on Charli's hands where she clasped them on the table. "I truly believed you were better off with your father."

"Don't call him that – he was no more a father to me than you were a mother," Charli spoke softly but firmly. "I was so afraid to tell anyone about the beatings – Jimmy was already out of the house, Marti and Kaitlyn were hardly ever home but even so, Harris threatened them if I told," she shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the memories. "I learned not to trust anyone, men especially."

Carolyn sat silently for several moments before she said:

"I can't even begin to imagine the terror you suffered. If I had known, I would have tried to do something."

"All you had to do was call someone – you could have called Jacob. He was your brother! He would have at least been able to let me know that you tried."

"I was ashamed, Charli. I didn't want anyone to know what I'd become – what I had allowed to happen to me." Carolyn tore tiny pieces from her napkin, staring at the table. "I started drinking – and when I did, I wasn't very responsible. I was lonely and didn't think very much of myself. I needed money and had no skills to hold a job…" her voice trailed off as she waited for her words to sink in.

Charli's eyes widened when she realized the meaning behind what Carolyn had revealed. Choosing her response carefully, Charli said:

"I can't condemn you for things I have no knowledge of – and you've obviously found happiness with Mitchell. I simply cannot fathom that you – you simply left me. You knew what he was like – how vindictive he could be."

"He never mistreated any of you when we were still married. If I thought for one moment that he would have taken his anger out on you, I never would have….I'm sorry," the older woman's voice trailed off.

"That's not good enough," Charli heard herself say. "He – he hated me because I was so much like you. He made my life hell. I was forced to account for every waking moment – if I was five minutes late coming home, I was beaten. If I didn't behave the way he thought I should, if I spoke out of turn, or heaven forbid, spoke my mind, he'd beat me. I – I never let anyone close enough to see what was going on – until Bobby."

"How old were you when you met him?"

"14 – Jimmy and he met through the police department. He scared me to death when I first met him," Charli smiled at the memory. "But he showed me that he was a good person – that I could trust him. He's the closest friend I've ever had – the only man I'll ever love."

"How long have you been together?" Carolyn wanted to learn more, to know as much as she could about the woman who sat before her.

"We've been friends for 15 years. We've been married for a little over 3 months."

"Oh," was all Carolyn said in response to this piece of information, reaching for her coffee.

"I'm sorry, do you find that offensive?" Charli felt her temper rising and took a steadying breath. "My life is not yours to judge."

"No, it isn't," came the soft reply. "I just want to get to know as much as I can about you. Marti and Kaitlyn are both hopeful that the three of you could reconnect. I have their phone numbers if you want them. They'd be thrilled to learn about the babies."

"I – When did you finally regain control of your life?" Charli turned the subject back to where she wanted it to be.

"After I hit rock bottom. I woke up one morning in a strange motel room with a man I couldn't remember – and looked in the mirror to see a woman staring back at me that I didn't recognize. I walked into an AA meeting and have been sober for the better part of 10 years, I met Mitchell when he hired me to work in his real estate office. We've been married for five years – I've kept so much from him. I'm afraid that he'll hate me if he finds out all the horrible things I've done."

Charli listened as Carolyn continued to talk. It seemed that once she started, the dam broke and there was **no** stopping the flow. Although she was still hurt and angry, Charli soon came to realize that Carolyn's life had been not better than Charli's. Alcoholism and prostitution had been a way of life for the older woman until she found the strength to seek help.

"I'm not expecting to be your mother, Charli. I gave up that right a long time ago. I just want a chance to have a place in your life – to get to know you and your husband – the twins, if you'll let me," Carolyn finished, studying her daughter across the table.

"I can't make a decision like that – not without some more thought," Charli glanced at her watch. They had been in the small coffee shop for almost two hour, but it seemed like only minutes had passed. "Can I call you? I need time to think – to sort things out."

"Of course, I'll give you the numbers where you can reach me," Carolyn pulled a small tablet from her purse and quickly wrote down several numbers. "The bottom two are Marti and Kaitlyn's numbers – they'd love to hear from you."

"I – I have one more question," Charli had been uncertain about broaching the inheritance but couldn't resist. "Harris came to the house to tell me about the Trust that Grandpa Donovan had set up for any children that the others or I might have – what do you know about it?"

"I don't know anything about it," Carolyn replied thoughtfully. "I do know that your grandfather adored all of you so I wouldn't say that I'm surprised." Reaching for her wallet, Carolyn withdrew several bills and laid them on the table. "I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me – to give us a chance to get to know each other. But whatever happens, I want the best for you, Charli."

Charli remained at the table, wanting time to think without any distractions. She thanked the waitress absently as the woman brought her another iced tea. She drank the tea slowly, Carolyn's words playing over in her head. Sighing at her indecision, she slid out of the booth and added several bills to Carolyn's on the table.

"Here she is," Maggie exclaimed, meeting Charli as the younger woman entered through the front door. The two women hugged and Charli welcomed the familiar comfort that she felt. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Charli fibbed, hugging her aunt even as her gaze met Bobby's where he stood. "You look wonderful," she kissed Maggie's cheek. Jacob, who took his turn for a hug, drew her attention. "I've missed you both," she kissed her uncle's cheek.

"We've missed you, too, Peanut," Jacob replied. "And what about these little ones of yours?" He smiled, releasing her.

"They're something else, aren't they?" Charli smiled, aware of Bobby approaching. "Hi," she met his gaze again and raised her lips for his kiss.

"Hi," his tone was gentle and his chocolate brown eyes studied her face before he lowered his mouth to hers. "You OK?" he asked softly, not wanting to be overheard.

"No," she shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "But we can talk later." She laid her hand on his stubble-covered cheek and offered him a smile. "I'm just glad to be home."

Home – the word brought a sense of comfort and belonging to her. Bobby and the twins were her home and nothing could take them away from her.

"Did you eat?" Maggie drew her from her thoughts.

"No, I didn't."

"Then come have a sandwich while we catch up."

"Carrie?" Mitchell stood in the doorway of the bedroom suite of their hotel room. "Are you alright?"

"I am," she met his reflection in the mirror, smiling. "What happens now is her decision, but I've told her what I felt I needed to. She's been through so much – I wanted to take her hurt away, but I was the cause of it." Carolyn shook her head and sighed. "I'll just wait to hear from her." Turning to face Mitchell, she said: "Harris went to see her. It would seem that his father provided for any children that the girls might have. Charli asked if I knew anything about it."

"Did you?"

"No, I'd never heard of it. But it does make me wonder what Harris might be up to."

"Don't go meddling in something that's not your concern," Mitchell's voice grew stern. "Your daughter's an adult – she won't welcome any interference."

"I just want to keep her safe, Mitchell. Harris has the ability to cut your heart out and make you think it was your idea."

"I'm telling you to stay out of it, unless she asks your advice."

"I know Harris, Mitch. I know what the man is capable of when he wants something," Carolyn studied her husband. "You're such a kind man, you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're treading on very thin ice with Charli. If you want a chance with her, you cannot go behind her back on anything. She's a very intelligent young woman and she's been taking care of herself for a while now. Besides, I doubt that her husband would let Harris get involved with her or those children."

"What do you think of him?" Carolyn wanted to know.

"Of Goren? I think he's a man who's been through hell and back. I see a man deeply in love with Charli and he'll do whatever needs doing to keep her safe and happy," Mitchell smiled down at his wife.

"How could you possibly see all of that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I recognized the look in his eyes the minute I met him. It's the same one I see in the mirror every morning," he told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"It seems so strange having Jacob and Maggie here and sleeping in the spare room," Charli came from the master bathroom later that evening. Bobby was already in bed, sitting with his back against the headboard reading a book. "This has always been their room."

"We offered," Bobby looked up from his book. "They seem content with the other room."

"I suppose," Charli slipped off her robe and slid between the sheets. "I'm glad they're here. I know Jacob's anxious to see Carolyn."

Closing his book, Bobby set it on the nightstand and turned off the light. He settled beneath the sheets and drew Charli into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and her fingers drew lazy designs in the nest of hair.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Bobby spoke into the darkness, his breath warm against the top of her head.

"I – I went to meet her and I was angry with her before I even got to the coffee shop. I had so many things I wanted to say to her but instead I listened to what she said, asked her some questions and came away very confused." She laid in silence for a minute as if trying to gather her thoughts. "She says that she wanted us with her – that she tried to get us back but Harris had filed for sole custody and charged her with abandonment."

Bobby held her, listening as she told him what she had learned. The words flowed softly and she was grateful for the darkness as she recalled being told that Carolyn had resorted to prostitution and fallen into alcoholism. Bobby said nothing. He simply continued to hold her and listen. He heard the uncertainty and confusion mixed with the pain that she was feeling.

When she fell silent, Bobby asked:

"What – How do you feel about letting her be part of your life?"

"I don't know," Charli brought herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I can't get past the fact that she left us, Bobby – but when she explains her side, I find myself feeling bad for her. I don't want to feel anything for her," tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "I wish Harris had never shown up here – I just want them to go away…."

Bobby pulled her back into his arms and held her while she cried, uncertain of what he should say, if anything. He smoothed his hand over her back in an effort to comfort her. He knew her better than anyone and was aware of her indecision.

"Just take it slow, Chuck. You don't have to jump into anything right away. If she's truly interested, she'll wait."

Rather than responding verbally, Charli nodded against his chest. He was right, of course. If Carolyn wanted a relationship with her, then she'd wait to hear from Charli. Her thoughts then turned to Harris and she broached the subject somewhat hesitantly.

"How – how upset would you be if I turned down the money from the Trust?"

"It's not my money and I'll support whatever choice you make," Bobby assured her, tightening his hold and kissing the top of her head.

"Please, don't," she came back up on her elbow. "I want your opinion. It's not our money, but they are **our** children."

"Well, like I said before, it would be a comfort to know that they'd be taken care of if something were to happen to me but…," he held up a finger to silence her when she opened her mouth speak. "But since you're so positive that nothing is going to happen to me and because the money would put you in contact with Harris – I'd just as soon that you tell the man to choke on it."

"Have I told you lately how very much I love you?" She smiled down at him, her eyes still damp with tears.

"You may have mentioned it," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But don't let that stop you from repeating yourself." Even as he spoke, Bobby slid his hand to the back of her head and drew her mouth to his.

"Hello?" A man's deep voice answered the phone and Charli was tempted to hang up. "May I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I think I have a wrong number," Charli began.

"Who are you looking for?" Rather than being upset by the interruption, the man was pleasant, wanting only to help.

"Marti Donovan."

"You've got the right number. May I ask who's calling please?"

"Her sister – Charli." This may have been the most difficult decision Charli had made. She and Marti had always been close, but had fallen out of touch over the last several years. She had waited three days since her meeting with Carolyn to place the call. Now, sitting on the back porch she wasn't certain she could go through with it.

"Hold on," the man said. Charli heard him call Marti's name and then their muffled voices as they spoke for a moment.

"Charli? Is it really you?" Marti sounded as hesitant as Charli felt, but she also sounded pleased.

"It's me," Charli confirmed. "I – Carolyn gave me your number. I hope it's OK that I called."

"I'm thrilled that you called," Marti replied. "How have you been? I've missed you and thought about you so many times but…"

"I think about you and Kaity all the time," Charli smiled, running a hand through her long auburn hair. "I – I don't know how we lost touch."

"I didn't think you wanted…..," Marti began but paused to choose her words. "Harris told Kaity and I both that you didn't want to talk to us."

"Oh, Marti," Charli sighed and the two women spoke for almost an hour, sharing details of their lives since the last time that they had spoke.

Neither sister had been in a hurry to end the call but reluctantly said 'good-bye', promising to speak again soon. Charli went into the house certain that she would be able to face Harris and tell him of the decision she had made regarding the inheritance. After speaking with Marti, it had only served to reinforce what she knew to be the right thing.

"What time will Bobby be home?" Maggie asked from the armchair where she held Jake.

"He said that he hoped to be home by 7:00," Charli glanced at the clock on the wall. "I shouldn't be gone very long. Harris said that I need to sign a paper relinquishing the inheritance – his attorney is going to be there," she was quick to add. Bobby had been supposed to go with her, but was forced to work late. He didn't know that she had chosen to go alone.

"You should let one of us go with you. Or wait until Bobby can go," Jacob stated.

"I want this over with and the sooner the better," she shook her head. "I'll be fine. He – he has too much to lose if he were to hurt me. And, please which one of you wants to leave these two?" she chuckled, knowing how mesmerized they were by the infants they held.

The house was the same as Charli remembered, cold and oppressive. Harris opened the door to allow her entrance and led her into his office. She felt an immediate twinge of fear when she realized they were alone.

"Where's Mr. Blailock?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"He should be here shortly," Harris stated. "Have you thought this through? The money that you're giving up?"

"I don't want the money – I'll sign whatever you need me to. If you want the money it's yours," she began but got no farther when she felt a blinding pain at the back of her head and blackness overcame her.

Bobby and Alex were walking towards their cars in the parking garage when his cell phone rang. The simple sight of Charli's name made him smile. Flipping open the phone on the second ring, he lifted it to his ear.

"Hi, I'm on my way home," he smiled but stopped in his tracks and held up a hand in a silent signal to his partner. "Charli, what is it?" He listened for a moment and Alex watched his smile fade and the color drain from his face. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in a minute." Closing the phone, he ran a hand over his face.

"Bobby, what is it?"

"Harris Donovan is dead," Bobby told her, turning to retrace his steps back towards the police station. "He – he was murdered."

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside – Charli – she's been arrested. The police found her standing over his body."

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to spookycc – you're input, opinion and beta-ing are priceless to me. _

Chapter 5

Alex ran to keep up with Bobby, whose longer legs got him to the elevator ahead of her. She managed to gain entrance before the doors closed and tried to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about? What was Charli doing with Harris? I thought they didn't talk."

"They don't – Harris showed up at the house about a week ago to tell Charli about an inheritance her grandfather had set up," Bobby's movements were restless as if moving would help the elevator reach its destination quicker. "She – we decided not to take the money and were supposed to meet with him tonight. I was sure she wouldn't go without me – I don't understand why she would have gone alone." The doors opened as he finished and he was off on a run again, leaving Alex to chase after him.

Danny Ross stood in the hallway as if he knew what Bobby would attempt to do.

"You can't go in there, Detective," he stated calmly, blocking Bobby's entrance to the interrogation room.

"Like hell I can't. She's my wife." Bobby made a move to side-step the Captain, but Ross moved with him, continuing to block his entrance.

"And because she is your wife, we are going to handle this by the book – each and every letter of the book. We don't want anyone in Donovan's political arena crying 'cover up'."

"I want to see her," Bobby repeated. Alex stood back, knowing that Bobby would have no trouble in physically getting by the Captain if he were denied.

"In a minute. I've assigned Logan and Wheeler to the case – Let's go in here," Ross indicated the observation room to be out of the way of curious on-lookers. "In here, Detective," Ross repeated when he saw Bobby's gaze stray to the other door that would take him into the interrogation room.

"Come on, Bobby," Alex touched his arm. "She knows Logan so it's not like she's dealing with strangers."

Bobby hesitated for an instant before following behind Ross. The fact that the Captain had assigned the case to Logan and Wheeler told of the man's silent support. A high-profile case such as a councilman's murder could be a publicity nightmare given to a team of detectives more focused on advancement.

Inside the observation room, Bobby stood at the window, listening to everything being said, his eyes never leaving Charli.

"Charli, if you want an attorney, we can wait until he gets here," Mike was saying.

"I already told you, I don't need an attorney. I just want to tell you what I remember and get out of here," Charli stated, running a hand through her hair, wincing when she touched a spot at the back of her head.

"You were found standing over your father's body – you had blood on your hands and clothes," Megan Wheeler spoke then. She hadn't met Charli since returning to work at Major Case but she also knew that Logan was treating her with kid gloves.

"I – I went to see Harris to sign some papers. I never even made it inside the office before someone hit me. I don't know what happened but I remember – Harris went from being angry with me to frightened in an instant but I didn't even have time to register it before everything went dark. When I woke up, I found him on the floor – of course, I touched him. I – I tried to see if he was alive, if I could help him," Charli spoke to Wheeler.

"From what you've said, you and your father were estranged. There's a PFA on file prohibiting him to contact you but you felt the need to go to his home," Megan began.

"Wheeler," Logan's tone was firm and he shot her a look meant to silence her.

"We have a job to do, Logan," she replied, coolly. "Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Logan sighed, looking at Charli.

"It's alright, Mike. You both have a job to do and if it was anyone else, I'm sure this could be a lot worse," Charli assured him. "Detective Wheeler, until a few days ago, I have had no contact with Harris for a little over 10 years. The last time I did see him, he had attempted to kill me."

Bobby, Alex and Ross watched from behind the one-way glass, Eames aware of Bobby's agitation as he listened. He wasn't taking well to Wheeler's treatment of his wife and was fighting the impulse to intervene.

"Then why were you at his house?" Megan questioned.

"To sign some papers," Charli reiterated her earlier response. "There was an issue with a Trust for my children that we needed to resolve."

"So, you were arguing over money."

"Jesus, Wheeler, would you lighten up?" Logan snapped.

"Maybe you should let me handle the interrogation. It's obvious you're more than a little emotionally invested," Megan replied evenly.

"Why? Because I'm friends with her and her husband? If you'd think about this for a minute, you'd realize how ridiculous this is. She made no secret of where she was going, did she? So, after making arrangements for someone to baby-sit her kids, she goes to Donovan's house, shoots him, hits herself on the head and leaves no prints on the murder weapon? Give me a break," Logan pushed away from the table. "Goren's got to be here by now. I'm sure he's anxious to see you." This was said to Charli. "I can't see where there's enough evidence to hold her," he looked down at Wheeler. "I'm going to find Goren."

"Not until we have a statement," Wheeler stated firmly.

"You can get your statement with or without him. You sure as hell don't need me," Logan pulled open the door and almost got knocked over by Bobby coming in. Charli was on her feet, causing Wheeler to jump up, uncertain of what was happening.

"Are you alright?" Bobby went to his wife, his large hands taking a gentle hold of her upper arms. "What happened? Why did you go to see Harris without me?"

"I wanted to sign the papers and be done. He told me that his attorney would be there," Charli hadn't realized how frightened she was until she saw Bobby. "I don't know what happened. Someone hit me – I – when I woke up, Harris was dead. I was reaching for the phone when two officers came into the house -," she broke off, shaking her head.

"She – she was hurt and no one got her medical help?" Bobby turned his attention to Logan. Standing in the doorway, Mike raised his hands and began to respond, but Charli said:

"I'm fine, just a goose egg. I just want to get this over with and go home."

"We need to finish taking your statement," Megan stated, wondering if she was the only one who wanted to follow procedure.

"You should call Jacob and Maggie. They're going to be wondering where I got to," Charli looked up at Bobby, who in turn looked towards the door to Alex.

"I've got it," she said, turning and walking down the hallway.

"Can we please get on with this?" Wheeler wanted to regain control before her prisoner walked away with the blessing of everyone around her. She was still attempting to determine Logan's involvement with the woman who stood with Goren. Her partner seemed to be as protective as Charli's husband.

Charli resumed her seat and Bobby sat alongside her, holding her hand where she rested it on the table. Sitting across from them, Megan looked at Ross and Logan where they continued to stand in the open doorway, saying:

"In or out gentlemen."

Logan rolled his eyes but walked back to the table and reclaimed his seat. Ross seemed to contemplate his decision for a moment before closing the door behind him to return to his office.

The interview took another 45 minutes as Charli recalled the events leading up to her blackout and Wheeler asked for clarification. Bobby listened to everything silently, but Charli and Logan were both aware of his knees bouncing beneath the table. He had too many questions of his own and was much too concerned about his wife to be trapped in the interrogation room while Wheeler took her time with details, writing down notes and asking questions.

Satisfied she had everything she needed, Megan said:

"This is an on-going investigation. You can go home but if you remember anything else, call me. And don't leave town."

"You didn't just tell a cop's wife not to leave town?" Logan couldn't help but chuckle as he rose from his seat.

"We were told to cross all the T's and dot all the I's," Megan reminded him. Looking to Charli, she said: "I'm sorry if I'm coming across as a hard ass, but Harris Donovan is a well-respected man in this town. We have to make certain that nothing can come back on you or the department."

"I understand," Charli replied. "Can we go, please?" she turned her attention to Bobby. "I want to see the twins and get a shower."

Bobby rose to his feet and held out his hand to her, looking to Logan.

"Thank you – for being here."

"Don't worry about it. Just invite me for dinner one night," Mike replied. "I don't get home-cooked meals that often and your wife's one mean cook. And, it wouldn't hurt my feelings if you had a friend you might want to introduce me to," he winked at Charli and she couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I may happen to have just the lady in mind."

Bobby's hand was on the small of her back, directing her towards the door. He stopped before crossing the threshold and turned back to face Wheeler.

"I – I appreciate that you're being thorough. You're doing what needs to be done," he admitted. "Charli didn't do this." There wasn't a doubt in Goren's mind that his wife was incapable of such a heinous act. "This was an impulse killing – someone with a long-standing grudge against Donovan – Charli was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's why she was hit on the head, but not seriously hurt. Whoever did this didn't want Charli dead – just out of the way."

"A conscientious murderer," Logan muttered. "We'll get right on that."

Leaving the interrogation room, Bobby directed Charli toward the Major Case Squad Room. Alex met them in the hallway to inform them she had spoken with Jacob. She hadn't told them the details of what had happened, other than Harris was dead and that Bobby and Charli would explain when they arrived home.

"Thank you," Charli met Alex's gaze. Alex offered her a warm smile.

"It'll be OK. Logan already said there's no evidence to implicate you – they just need to make sure that there's no room for error."

"I know," the younger woman acknowledged. "I'm – I'm fine, really, just shaken."

"Let's get you home," Bobby slid his arm across Charli's shoulders.

"I'm going to hang out for a few minutes," Alex replied, glancing down the hallway to where Logan and Wheeler stood talking. "Maybe I'll hear something interesting."

"Call me if you do." Bobby followed her gaze.

The ride down in the elevator was made in virtual silence. Charli knew the people in the car were the only thing saving her from Bobby's displeasure. Walking through the parking garage to where the Malibu waited, Charli felt her hands begin to tremble and willed herself not to cry. Unlocking the passenger door, Bobby pulled it open for her without a word and she slipped inside. He closed the door with more force than was necessary before walking around to the driver's side.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, not looking at him. "I never imagined anything like this would happen."

"You could have been killed – What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, trying to control his temper.

"I – I was thinking I wanted to put this behind us – the less contact with Harris the better. I've met Blailock before – and you were supposed to be with me, so Harris would have been a fool to try anything," she continued to study her hands in her lap.

"Damn it, Charli – now you're a suspect in his murder!" Bobby slapped the steering wheel and he saw Charli flinch.

They drove home without a word spoken between them. Charli continued to study her hands and twisted her wedding band on her finger while Bobby seemed lost in his own thoughts. Bobby pulled the car into the garage, cutting off the engine before he turned to face her.

"This could – It's not going to be pleasant," he began, studying her profile.

"Nothing to do with Harris has ever been pleasant," she replied softly, not looking at him. She couldn't stand the disappointment she was certain she'd see in his eyes. "I – I'll need to call Marti and Kaitlyn – and Trisha. We – we'll need to make arrangements."

"People are going to assume you're guilty, Chuck."

"You don't – Do you think I did this?" She did turn to look at him now.

"No – of course not!" Bobby responded without even considering his answer. "I know you – better than anyone – you could never do anything like this!" Reaching out his right arm, he cupped her cheek with a gentle hand.

Charli met his gaze then, and rather than disappointment, she saw concern and fear in his chocolate brown eyes. She covered his hand with hers and allowed her emotions to show through.

"He – I think I knew he was dead before I even touched him, but I had to try to help him, no matter what I feel about him. Two uniformed officers came in – they said that someone had called – they heard the shots."

Bobby pulled her into his arms and Charli went willingly. She sobbed against his suit jacket, welcoming his strength and the warmth of him. They remained this way for a long time, Charli reluctant to move away from the safety of his arms.

"It'll be OK," Bobby whispered against her temple. "We'll get through this." Charli nodded, wiping her eyes with trembling fingers.

"W – we should get inside," she replied softly. "Maggie and Jacob will be worried and – I need to feed Emma."

"Jacob and Maggie can feed them," Bobby said, raising his head to look down at her. "We can stay here as long as you want."

"That sounds wonderful right now, but I'm afraid, I need to go inside." Even as she spoke, she looked down at the front of her blouse. Bobby followed her gaze to see two damp spots at her breasts, not allowing himself to focus on the blood that stained the shirt.

"You've – um – sprung a leak," he teased with a boyish grin even as Charli blushed hotly.

"I'm sorry," she was embarrassed but Bobby shook his head.

"It's not – You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he kissed her gently. "Let's get you inside."

Charli nodded, reaching for the door handle and pushing it open. Bobby met her at the rear of the car, having removed his jacket and holding it out for her. She slid her arms into it and felt the warmth of his body in the fabric and inhaled the scent of him. Bobby chuckled at the sight of her, the jacket was much too big on her and the sleeves hung well below her hands. Reaching down, he folded the sleeves up until her fingers peeked out.

"Ready?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I want my kids."

Jacob and Maggie were in the kitchen when Bobby found them. They rose from the table, looking behind him for Charli.

"She – She wanted to see Jake and Emma," he informed them, shaking his head before Maggie could leave the room. "She doesn't want to see either of you just yet." Bobby retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator and took it to the sink. He ran it under hot water as he explained the details as he knew them.

"Is Charli alright?" Jacob wanted to know.

"She says she is. I'll keep an eye on her," he assured them. "There's not enough evidence to hold her, but right now she's still considered a suspect." He shut off the tap and dried the bottle with a dishtowel. "I – Would you mind – I know you've been speaking with Carolyn. Would you mind calling her to tell her what's happened? And ask her to call Marti and Kaitlyn?"

Before he left the room, he turned and added:

"Trisha – someone needs to call Trisha, too."

"We'll take care of all of that. You take care of Charli," Maggie replied.

Bobby found Charli in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma was nursing at her breast and Jacob lay in the middle of the large mattress, sucking his fist and looking around the room. Charli had disposed of her soiled shirt and bra and wore one of Bobby's dress shirts. His jacket lay across the armchair in the corner.

"Jacob and Maggie are going to call Carolyn and your sisters," he said, picking Jake up and sitting next to her on the bed. He situated his son in the crook of his arm and made certain he was taking the bottle properly before looking at Charli. "If – We can get an attorney if you think it would make you feel better."

"I didn't do anything, Bobby," Charli stated, keeping her voice low so as not to frighten the babies.

"I know, but it might not hurt to have legal advice in case we need it," Bobby replied. "I can call Ron Carver and ask him to recommend someone."

Charli looked away from him, not trusting herself to speak. If he thought she needed an attorney, he wasn't as certain of her innocence as he claimed. She stroked Emma's cheek with a gentle finger to end her suckling and pulled the shirt closed. Bringing the infant to her shoulder, Charli rubbed her back gently, rising from the bed to pace the room.

"This is going to be all over the press, Chuck – Harris had connections, friends in positions of power that are going to want his murderer brought to justice as quickly as possible," Bobby remained on the bed, watching her as she positioned Emma against her other breast to continue nursing. "We need to take this seriously."

"Do whatever you think is best," Charli spoke without looking at him.

"What's best for me is making certain that you're here, with us. I – The thought that you'll be railroaded because Harris' colleagues want some sort of resolution has to be taken into consideration."

Once Emma had eaten her fill and been properly burped, Charli changed her daughter and laid her in her crib. She studied her daughter, taking in every detail of the child. Her hair was the same color as Charli's but curly like her father's and brother's. Her green eyes drooped closed while Charli rubbed her belly. Bobby carried Jake into the nursery, changing his diaper before laying him in his crib.

Bobby moved to lay a hand on Charli's back, but she turned away from him, saying:

"I'm going to take a shower."

Bobby watched her leave the room, but made no attempt to follow her. He'd wait until she was in the shower to call Ron Carver and explain what they were facing. The ADA would recommend the top defense attorney in New York and Bobby would find a way to pay, whatever the cost.

The newspaper headline stared up at him the following morning as he drank his first cup of coffee. He'd only met Charli three times to date but his experience dealing with human nature was enough for him to know that she could never commit such a vicious act. He had danced with her at the engagement party and her wedding. He had visited the hospital and held the twins. He had smiled at the sight he had never thought to see – the sight of Robert Goren content and in love. Charli was the reason for that and he'd be damned if anyone would threaten Goren's happiness.

Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed a number he'd had no reason to use in almost 3 years.

"Logan," the deep voice answered.

"Can you meet me somewhere – tell me what you've got so far?"

"Pat's in 45 minutes," Mike replied, without hesitation.

"I'll make a few calls and tell you what I find out," he said, knowing he'd made the right decision bringing Logan into Major Case all those years before.

"How are you, Mike?" He rose from his seat, smiling as Logan approached and extended his hand.

"I'm good, Captain. How've you been?" Mike shook the man's hand and they sat opposite each other.

"No complaints," Jimmy Deakins smiled, motioning to the waitress to bring Logan a cup of coffee. "You want to fill me in on what the hell's going on?"

Mike waited until his cup had been filled and Deakins' had been topped off. Once the waitress walked away, he told his ex-Captain the story from beginning to end as he knew it. Deakins listened intently, reaching for his cup as he said:

"Well, I can tell you two things that I learned this morning. First, Goren and Eames working late last night was due to a call made to the Commissioner requesting that they follow-up on some bogus leads."

"And what's the second?" Logan asked, even though he was certain he knew the answer.

"The request came from Harris Donovan," Jimmy replied, meeting Logan's gaze across the narrow table.

"So, Donovan purposely delayed Goren getting home? He wanted Charli to show up at his house alone?" Mike spoke the questions aloud but didn't expect an answer. "Why?"

"We better break this up," Deakins looked at his watch. "You find anything out, let me know. You need help, give me a call."

"Thanks, I will."

Returning to 1 Police Plaza, Logan nodded to Eames where she sat at her desk, asking:

"Where's your partner?"

"Haven't seen him yet – but he hasn't called in either," she replied, scratching her forehead absently. "You running late?"

"I've been, gone and now I'm back again," he winked at her. "You seen my partner?"

"She's been waiting on you to go talk to a couple of Donovan's neighbors," Alex replied, nodding towards the door. Wheeler approached them, smiling at Logan.

"New lady friend keep you up late?"

"Jealous?" Mike countered.

"Nauseous, would be more like it," Megan responded, grateful that Mike wasn't still upset with her. "You care to go talk to some possible witnesses?"

"I was watering the wife's flowers," the older man was saying. "I saw the cab pull up and a very pretty young woman get out."

"Could you tell what she was wearing?" Wheeler asked, aware of Logan alongside her not truly paying attention to the conversation.

"White blouse and a pair of slacks. She had long hair but it was pulled back from her face."

"You noticed all that in just a few seconds time?" Mike joined the conversation.

"I'm old son, I ain't dead. Beautiful woman is something I'd notice."

"Have you seen her here before?" Wheeler wanted to know.

"No, I don't believe so," the man shook his head. "Of course, I didn't see the other one until she left."

"The other one?" Logan looked from the man to Wheeler.

"First one went in – she wasn't in there but a few minutes when another one came out."

"It wasn't the same woman?" Megan was curious.

"No – the second one was taller, hair was shorter."

"Could you identify her if you saw her again?" she asked him.

"No, I don't think I could," he shook his head.

"Did you hear anything from the time the first woman went in until the second woman came out?" Mike turned to judge the distance between the two houses.

"A car backfired a couple times – didn't think much of it. Boy down the street's always messing with some car or another. It took me until the police showed up to realize it could've been gunshots."

"If you remember anything else, will you give us a call?" Wheeler handed the man her card and turned to follow behind Logan. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to pay a visit to Donovan's attorney," Logan dug into his pocket for the car keys, wondering if he should tell Wheeler about his visit with Jimmy Deakins earlier but decided against it until they followed the hunch Logan had.

"Detectives – what can I do for you?" Attorney Chet Blailock met them in the lobby of the busy office.

"We're investigating the murder of Harris Donovan," Mike took the lead.

"I heard about it on the news this morning. It's a pity. But I'm not sure what I can do for you."

"We're curious as to why you didn't keep the appointment you had with Mr. Donovan and his daughter last evening," Wheeler asked.

"I didn't have an appointment with Mr. Donovan or his daughter last evening," the attorney was obviously confused.

"You weren't meeting with Charli Goren and Harris Donovan with the necessary paperwork for Mrs. Goren to sign off her rights to a Trust set up by her grandfather?" Logan's eyes narrowed as he studied the man.

"Trust? I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I've handled Harris Donovan's affairs for the last 30 years and I know nothing about a Trust."

Leaving the attorney's office, Logan paused at the car, studying Wheeler over the roof of the car.

"Why would Harris Donovan lie to Charli about a Trust that never existed?" he asked his partner. "Why tell her Blailock was going to be at the house when Blailock knew nothing about the meeting? And how the hell are we going to track down a woman that only one person saw and he's admitted he couldn't identify her if he saw her again?"

Logan sat at his desk, writing notes in his case file. He looked up in time to see Wheeler pause in the hallway when Goren approached her. He watched them for a brief moment, saw Wheeler shake her head and Goren motion with his hands. Rising from his desk, he closed the case file and carried it with him, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He approached them just in time to hear Wheeler state:

"It's none of your business."

"What's going on?" Mike looked from Wheeler to Goren.

"Nothing, we were through," Megan told her partner before she walked away, leaving the two men to study each other.

"What the hell, Goren?" Logan turned his attention to Bobby. "You were told not to interfere in this investigation. The first chance you get you're trying to get information out of Wheeler?"

"This is my wife, Logan – I'll be damned if I'm going to just sit on my hands," Bobby replied.

"Because it is your wife, you should listen to Ross – let us do our job and stay out of the way so we can't be accused of covering up any evidence." As he spoke, Mike put a finger against Goren's leather binder, which Bobby held against his chest. "Back off and let us do our job."

"Don't do that," Bobby spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention.

"Do what? Tell you to stay out of this? You think you can just do whatever you damn well please?" Logan's own voice rose slightly. Bobby took a step back, holding his hands up, the binder in his right, his left was open and non-threatening. "You think no one else can do the job but you?"

"Maybe if you knew what the hell you were doing, I wouldn't have to go around trying to clean up your loose ends," came Goren's response. Logan reached out, knocking the leather binder to the floor, followed by the folder he held before he slammed Goren back against wall, raising his fist.

"You smug son-of-a-bitch!"

"Logan, no!" Wheeler could be heard from across the squad room.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan's fist connected with the wall when Bobby tipped his head to the side to evade the punch.

"Logan! Goren! My office – now!"

Mike stopped his next punch mid-swing and released Goren, at Ross' firm command.

Leaning down, Logan retrieved the binder from the floor and slammed it into Goren's chest. The two men walked towards the Captain's office, aware of the silence in the squad room and the gazes following them. Neither man was fazed by the attention; both of them had long ago grown accustomed to being the topic of speculation.

Once Ross had finished with his verbal reprimand of both men, they mumbled apologies to each other and went back to work. Eames studied Logan as he left the squad room before turning a stern gaze on her partner.

"You are unbelievable. Logan was on your side last night, in case you've forgotten, and now the two of you are going at it in the hallway."

"A misunderstanding is all," Bobby shrugged. "I – We'll be fine."

"You don't have that many fans in the NYPD as it is, be careful you don't alienate the ones you do have," Alex stated, pushing away from her desk and standing up. "We've got work to do."

"You alright?" Wheeler studied Logan across the confines of their police issue vehicle.

"I'm fine," Logan shrugged.

"There was no reason for you to get into it with him. All he did was ask a couple questions about the case. I told him it was none of his business and that would have been that."

"I just don't appreciate him thinking we won't be able to do our jobs – he thinks he's the only one who can. The man's got an ego..." Logan broke off when Wheeler laughed out loud. "What?"

"You think Goren has an ego? Have you checked yours lately?"

Logan said nothing to this but shot her a sideways look meant to silence her. Wheeler said nothing, but she made no attempt to hide her amusement.

The Goren home was quiet when Bobby came home that evening. His SUV was missing from the driveway, which told him that Jacob and Maggie had taken Charli and the twins out. Charli was currently unable to drive, another of her physical limitations until being cleared by Dr. Hawthorne. Bobby had found this restriction much easier to deal with than their inability to make love. He set his binder on the kitchen table and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator before returning to pull out a chair and sitting down.

Taking a sip of the beer, he opened his binder and took out the folder that Logan had managed to slip in earlier that day. Logan had known if they'd been overheard discussing the case, they would both face reprimand, something neither man could afford. Instead, Goren had received a call on his cell phone from Logan advising him of what his friend had in mind. Eames and Wheeler had no idea of what had transpired and Goren had to get the file back to Logan without being seen.

Once he reviewed the file, he made several notes in his binder before closing the binder and Logan's folder. Disliking being alone in the empty house, Bobby took his beer and headed upstairs to take a shower. He paused in the bedroom doorway when he saw Charli sleeping on their bed and watched her for several moments before slipping off his shoes. He removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning several buttons of his shirt before he lay alongside her.

She had been angry with him the previous evening when he had suggested calling Ron Carver to refer an attorney and hadn't been much more receptive to the idea that morning. Bobby slid his hand over her stomach and drew her back against his chest, pressing a kiss to her temple. She stirred against him but before she could move away, Bobby tightened his hold on her.

"Bobby?" she whispered sleepily.

"You were expecting someone else?" he teased.

"Kiefer Sutherland, but he never returns my calls," she turned onto her side so that she faced him. Stroking his cheek, she kissed him softly. "Hi."

"Hi," he kissed her again. "Where are our children?"

"Jacob and Maggie went to pick up Marti at the airport and wanted to take them. They'll be home in time for their next feeding."

"Aren't you – You're not angry with me anymore?"

"I was more hurt than angry. I wanted your unquestioning belief in my innocence," Charli corrected. "But, once I had time to think, rationally, I know that you're worried about me and if you think Mr. Carver should recommend an attorney, I'll go along with whatever you think is best."

"I know that you didn't kill Harris, Charli – that thought never entered my mind. But we need to be prepared. Harris had friends, influential and powerful friends. Anyone who knows about the history you two had is going to assume you're guilty," Bobby told her. "It's important that if you remember anything, no matter how minor you think it is, you need to tell me."

"I wish I did remember something. I just – I remember the look on Harris' face. Whoever knocked me out was someone that he knew, I think – and in that instant, he was terrified."

"I – I found out today that there was never a Trust set up by your grandfather. Whatever was going on, Harris was playing one of his games," he told her.

Charli considered his words carefully, running a hand through her hair to move it away from her face.

"Why would he do that?"

"To get back into your life. To get his hands on Jake and Emma," Bobby reasoned.

"But that wasn't going to happen. We were turning down the money," she reminded him.

"And he found a reason to get you to his house – to get you alone."

"You were supposed to be going with me. If you didn't have to work late, we would have gone together."

"Harris was the reason Eames and I had to work late, Charli. He made a call to the Commissioner with some bogus story about receiving pressure for us to wrap up the case we've been working on. The Commissioner called Ross and ordered us to work late – Harris made sure that I wouldn't be with you."

"How – how could Harris be so sure that I'd show up without you? I could have postponed the meeting until you were available."

"You thought Blailock was going to be there – Harris knew that you wouldn't go if you believed you'd be alone with him…" he broke off with a shrug.

"But why?" Charli looked at him, her green eyes holding his gaze.

"Harris is the only one who could tell us that," her husband told her. "And possibly whoever killed him."

"I was so stupid. You'd think after everything he did, I would have known better than to trust him."

"Don't," Bobby stated firmly. "You're the most intelligent person I've ever known. You're warm and loving and you believed Harris because you'd never knowingly hurt anyone."

Bobby studied her expression for a moment before kissing her deeply. Charli returned the kiss, parting her lips for his probing tongue. Bobby shifted their positions and Charli found herself on her back as Bobby's left hand slipped beneath her blouse to begin a slow exploration. She responded hungrily to his kiss, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt to slide her hands over his chest.

Charli felt his hand cup her breast through the lace of her bra and longed for more. She had missed their lovemaking since the birth of the twins but also knew they had several more weeks before they could resume. She had surprised herself with her new-found confidence when it came to satisfying Bobby during this time. The thought that she would enjoy such intimacy with a man had shocked her more than it had Bobby, she was certain.

Charli felt Bobby's hands on the fastenings of her jeans and she shook her head, breaking the kiss.

"We – we can't," she whispered against his lips, laying her hand over his.

"I know we can't make love yet, Chuck. But you haven't let me – touch you since the babies were born," he replied, his voice unsteady as he spoke. He laid his forehead against hers and Charli felt his fingers against her skin as he drew lazy designs on her stomach.

"It's OK, Bobby," she was quick to assure him, kissing him gently.

"I don't understand," he lifted his head to look down at her. "You haven't hesitated to touch me – to satisfy me in other ways." When she blushed hotly, Bobby smiled down at her. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course, I do," she replied.

"Then why won't you let me…?" His voice trailed off but his meaning was clear.

"You can't possibly find me attractive right now," Charli studied his face.

"Why not?" His confusion was evident on his handsome face and he couldn't help but smile. Her shyness and uncertainty never ceased to amaze her husband. He had never in his life imagined being as emotionally and physically close to another person. "Charli?"

"Have you looked at me? I still need to lose weight and I never seem to be able to look anything but tired – I walked around half the morning with baby spit-up on my shirt and no one told me," tears filled her eyes as she spoke and she slapped Bobby's arm when he began to laugh. "See? You think this is funny!"

"Only because you have no idea how incredibly sexy I think you are," he kissed her softly. "How intelligent, beautiful, funny," each word was punctuated with a kiss. "You're a loving, attentive wife and the twins are lucky to have you for their mother. I fall in love with you more every day," his gaze met hers and he leaned down to kiss her again. This kiss was full of warmth and passion, leaving Charli breathless when he raised his mouth from hers.

Bobby slid off the bed and pulled his shirt free from his trousers. He unbuttoned it as he walked towards the bathroom, saying:

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

Charli watched him and smiled. When she heard the water running, she got up from the bed and followed the path Bobby had just taken, undressing before she joined him.

"I'm so glad that the house stayed in the family," Marti Donovan smiled when she followed Maggie through the back door. "Charli and her husband must be very happy."

Maggie turned to smile at her niece as she set Emma's infant carrier on the table.

"I've never seen Charli so happy. And you couldn't ask for two better parents."

"This thing with Harris – the police don't honestly think that Charli could do such a thing?" Marti asked, setting Jake's carrier alongside his sister's.

"I don't think so," Jacob replied, joining the women in the kitchen. "Bobby's friend, Mike Logan, said that there isn't enough evidence. The most damaging thing right now is that she was in the house and had blood on her hands when she was found."

"But that would make sense. Obviously, she would have tried to help him," Marti reasoned, unhooking the belts that held Jake in place to lift her nephew into her arms.

"Your father had a lot of friends, Marti. They want answers and a swift resolution to this whole affair," Jacob shook his head. "The fact that he and Charli hadn't spoken in years and that money might have been involved is leading people to draw their own conclusions. The fact that Bobby isn't motivated by politics or people's opinions probably won't help…"

"Bobby? As in Goren?" Marti looked from her uncle to her aunt. "What does Bobby have to do with this?"

"What do I have to do with what?" Bobby asked, walking into the kitchen. He wore faded jeans and a black T-shirt. His hair was damp from his shower and curled slightly.

"Bobby!" Marti handed Jake off to his great-uncle and hurried to Bobby. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

"I live here," Bobby smiled, hugging her warmly. "I thought – didn't Charli tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Marti took a step back when Bobby released her. He watched the light dawn in her eyes and her smile widened. "You're Charli's husband?"

"Are you telling us that Charli didn't mention that?" Jacob laughed, handing Jake over to Bobby.

"No. She told me that she'd gotten married and had the twins but she never mentioned whom she married. You I would have remembered," she turned her attention back to Bobby, smiling. "I always thought she had a thing for you. Speaking of, where is my little sister?"

"She'll be down in a minute," Bobby replied. Maggie was the only one who noticed his ears redden and she snuggled Emma in an effort to hide her smile.

Charli heard the voices in the kitchen and hurried down the stairs as she pulled her still wet hair into a loose ponytail at the back of her neck. She paused in the doorway, her breath catching in her chest at the sight of her sister.

"Charli," Marti met her gaze and her voice was more of a choked sob.

"Hello, Marti," Charli took a step forward and they somehow found themselves in a tight embrace. "I've missed you."

"Damn Harris for his interference," Marti whispered. "He had me convinced that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

Neither of them noticed when Bobby ushered Jacob and Maggie from the room, taking the twins with them.

"So, you and Bobby?" Marti released her hold on Charli. "Your children are gorgeous. You're happy?"

"I told you about Bobby," Charli began, but Marti shook her head.

"No, you told me you were married but we were so busy talking about everything, you never told me it was Bobby," the older sister smiled. "I remember when Jimmy first brought him around – he scared the hell out of you."

"He grew on me," Charli returned Marti's smile.

"So I see," Marti tugged Charli's wet hair playfully. "Bobby's hair was wet, too."

Charli blushed hotly and was quick to change the subject.

"A man answered your phone when I called."

"Actually, you called the man's phone. I just moved in with him," Marti replied. "You'll like him. His name's Steve. His dad's practically adopted me."

"You should have brought him with you," Charli pulled a pitcher of iced tea from the refrigerator before retrieving glasses from the cupboard.

"He couldn't get time off right now or else he would have," Marti took the glass of tea Charli held out to her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Let's go sit outside," Charli said, walking towards the back door. Marti followed behind her sister and the two women settled on the porch swing. It took Charli several minutes before she began telling Marti the story as well as she remembered it.

Marti listened silently, allowing Charli to speak uninterrupted. She considered everything that was said and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. And for the police to take you in, you must have been terrified."

"I was a little worried for a time," Charli admitted. "Bobby – he's wonderful. He didn't doubt me, not for a minute."

"Do you care to tell me how you and Bobby Goren got together after all these years?"

"What?"

"You and Bobby – I know that you always had feelings for him and more than once I thought I saw more than a brotherly interest in the way he looked at you – but the last I knew, you were just friends. I want to hear everything – your first date, how you told him you were pregnant, how he proposed."

Charli studied her sister with a soft smile, realizing that nothing to do with her relationship with Robert Goren had followed anything that would have been considered traditional. Far from it, she thought.

Slipping into bed alongside Bobby later that evening, she felt his arms around her when he pulled her against him. She kissed his stubble-covered jaw before she asked:

"Have you ever thought about the fact that we've never been on a date?"

"A date? What do you mean?"

"A date. You know – a boy asks a girl to go out for dinner or a movie. They hold hands, get to know each other – a date," she smiled, turning her face into his chest to drop a kiss against his shoulder.

"It's a little late to worry about that now, don't you think?" Bobby asked as he brushed his lips against the top of her head. Charli fell silent, knowing that Bobby was right. Her husband, on the other hand, was contemplating what she said.

Mike Logan hurried out of his apartment building, worried that he wouldn't get to work on time. For some reason, the day was conspiring to put him in a foul mood.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he grumbled as he reached his car. A moving van was parked directly behind his car, blocking his vehicle. He looked around for the driver, but found no one. The back of the van was wide open, revealing the contents. What idiot would leave a fully loaded van accessible to anyone who came by?

"Molly, come back here this instant!" Mike heard a woman's voice coming along the hallway as the door was pushed open and a child ran out. Before the child could cross the narrow parking lot, Mike snatched her up under his arm.

"Slow down there, runt. You should look before you leap." He kept his tone light so he didn't frighten the little girl, but his gaze moved over the mother as she emerged through the door. Her shoulder length hair was tousled and she looked a bit shaken, but that was no excuse to let your child run off.

"Molly – you know better than to run off on me like that!" the woman scolded. "Thank you for catching her. I don't know what's gotten into her this morning." The smile she offered was hesitant.

"A little adult supervision might come in handy," Mike stated as he set the child on her feet. "You know anything about this?" he turned to indicate the moving van.

"That's our stuff," the woman moved to the back of the van.

"Can you move the damn thing so I can get my car out?"

"If I could move the damn thing I would. You didn't see the driver out here?" she studied the abrasive man as if he were also a bit demented.

"Sure, I just had coffee with him," the man sniped back.

"Mommy, you said a bad word," the little girl stood between the two adults, looking from one to the other.

"I know I did, Sweet Pea, I'm sorry," the woman ran a hand over the top of the child's head. "Do you know how to move the truck?" she turned her attention back to the impatient man. "That way you could get your car out."

Logan studied her upturned face, not wanting to admit that he hadn't thought of that possibility. Walking to the driver's side, he climbed up on the side-step and pulled open the door.

"There are no keys," he growled, jumping back down and slamming the door shut. "I'm going to be late for work. That will not be a good thing!"

"Look, this isn't my fault so just spin down, OK?" She dug into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out several bills. "Here, take a cab and have a nice day," she slapped his chest as she took Molly's hand in hers and walked away.

Mike grabbed at his chest to find thirty dollars. Crumpling the money in his fist, he swore hotly and turned to call after her but thought better of it when he saw the child looking back over her shoulder. She smiled at him and offered him a wave. Poor kid, Logan thought. With a witch like that for a mother, it was a miracle she knew how to smile.

"Where's Goren?" Mike asked Alex Eames as he removed his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

"He – Charli's sister is in from California. He'll be a little late this morning," Alex offered cautiously. "You're not still pissed about yesterday are you?"

"That'll blow over," Mike shrugged. He'd almost forgotten the 'fight' he and Goren had staged the day before. "I gave Charli my landlord's number for a friend of hers who was looking for an apartment. I was just wondering what happened because there are new tenants but there's no way that this lady's a friend of Charli's," Mike grumbled.

"What happened?"

"Well, first, she lets her kid run around totally unsupervised. I had to catch her before she ran out into the parking lot. Then, the moving van had my car blocked in and this lady decides to give me attitude about it," Logan sat in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course, you were a perfect gentleman and didn't do anything to ruffle this woman's feathers."

"This woman's feathers were already ruffled – we're talking witch with a capital 'b'." Even as he spoke, Mike couldn't help but offer Alex a boyish grin. He had been in a foul mood when he'd met the woman. He was certain he hadn't made a very good impression.

"Are you sure about this?" Charli asked when Bobby pulled the SUV to a stop outside 1 Police Plaza.

"Do you want to take the twins with you while you make Harris' funeral arrangements?" Bobby countered.

"Of course not," Charli shook her head. She had no desire to make the arrangements as it was, the twins would be a distraction that would only make the process take longer. "But we could rearrange the appointment until Jacob and Maggie are back."

"Maggie said that she didn't know how long her doctor's appointment would take. Putting it off is only going to make it worse," Bobby studied her. "You and Marti do what you need to and you can pick Jake and Emma up when you're done."

Marti slid out of the back seat of the SUV and waited for Bobby and Charli to unhook the twins' carriers. She watched them as they spoke softly, teasing each other before Charli kissed Jake and Emma, telling them:

"You be good for Daddy." Looking up at Bobby, she said: "Don't let them take over – we'll be back as soon as we can."

"I can handle this," Bobby assured her, putting the diaper bag on his shoulder before he picked a carrier up in each hand. "Take your time. I love you," he leaned down and kissed her.

"Love you," she replied, aware of Marti coming around the front of the SUV to take over the driving duties.

"Good morning, Detective," Elizabeth Rodgers stepped into the elevator alongside Bobby, glancing from him down to the two carriers that held the sleeping infants. "A little young for the workforce, aren't they?" she couldn't help but smile.

"My wife had to take care of the funeral arrangements this morning," Bobby offered, but needn't have bothered. The coroner had knelt down to look at each child.

"They're beautiful children. You're very blessed."

"I am, thank you," he agreed.

Bobby walked into the Major Case Squad Room aware of several detectives following his movements curiously. He set Emma's carrier on his desk and allowed the diaper bag to slide off his shoulder onto the floor and set Jake's carrier alongside his sister's. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone, flipping it open to press a speed dial number. Holding the phone to his ear, he retrieved his leather binder from the side pocket of the diaper bag and waited.

The telephone on Logan's desk began to ring and Bobby glanced around for someone to answer it. He took the few steps that separated their two desks and picked up the receiver, closing his cell phone as he did.

"Detective Logan's desk," he spoke to the resulting dial tone. He pulled out Logan's chair and sat down, laying his binder on the desk and opening it. He slid the folder pertaining to Donovan's murder out and moved the binder to cover it, all the while pretending to write down a message.

"What exactly is going on here, Detective?" Danny Ross's voice froze Bobby where he sat, certain he'd been caught.

"Captain?" Bobby closed his binder and rose to his feet.

"I'm not used to seeing infant carriers in the Squad Room. Is there a problem?"

"No – no, sir. Charli and her sister were making funeral arrangements this morning. It just - It seemed easier for us all to ride in together. Once they're done, Charli will pick up the twins," Bobby replied, relieved that he hadn't been caught returning Logan's case file. "I didn't think it would be a problem since Eames is in court this morning and I can catch up on some paperwork."

"And just how much work do you think will get done with these two here?" Ross questioned, stroking Jake's hand with a gentle finger. The baby grasped the finger and studied the man attached to it. "May I hold him?"

"Of course," Bobby stepped forward. Setting his binder on his desk, he unfastened the belts that held Jake in place.

"If he gets to hold one, I get the other one," Elizabeth Rodgers joined the two men, having finished her business with another detective. "If it's alright," she smiled at Bobby.

Bobby returned her smile and moved to retrieve Emma from her seat. He handed the child to the coroner and set the seats on the floor out of the way. Megan Wheeler joined the small group, cooing over the twins. Looking at Bobby, she asked:

"How can you stand to leave them to come to work?"

"It's not easy," Bobby admitted, returning her smile. She appeared to be making an attempt to smooth over yesterday's events.

"May I hold one?" Megan asked.

"Here," Rodgers handed her Emma. "I need to get back to work and if I don't go now, I'll stay here for as long as they are." She made certain Wheeler had her hands properly placed before turning her attention to Bobby. "Thank you, Detective. That made my day."

"You're welcome. Anytime," he replied with the smile of a proud father.

"What's going on here?" Logan wanted to know, nodding to Rodgers as the woman left. "Wheeler – do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do and I want one," she cuddled Emma's cheek.

"Don't look at me," Logan held his hands up. "You've got a fiancé, talk to him!"

"Excuse me, Captain," a detective approached, drawing the Captain's attention. "May I speak with you for a minute, sir?"

Ross handed Jake to Bobby, excusing himself, regretfully. His own sons had grown far more quickly than he'd realized. Holding the baby for that brief instant reminded him of happier times and for the first time he could remember, he envied Goren.

Charli was relieved when she and Marti had finished the arrangements for Harris' funeral. It had been difficult dealing with the funeral director when the man apparently believed Charli was guilty of her father's murder. Marti walked towards the SUV and said:

"That guy was an ass. Don't let him bother you."

"That's how it's going to be until Mike finds out who actually killed Harris," Charli sighed, pulling open the passenger door. "As long as I stay home and don't read the newspapers, I'll be fine."

"Or watch the news, or listen to the radio," Marti added with a teasing wink. "Let's go pick up my niece and nephew so I can spoil them rotten."

The sisters walked into the Major Case Squad Room together, both unaware of several men pausing to study them. Charli looked around for her husband but didn't find him. Mike Logan approached her, smiling:

"Hi, Charli. How are you?"

"Better than the last time you saw me," she replied. "Mike Logan, this is my sister Marti Donovan," she made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," Mike shook the woman's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Marti responded.

"Have you seen my husband and children anywhere?" Charli asked.

"Diaper change," Mike nodded towards an interview room. Bobby had one of the twins on the table and was in the process of changing them. Charli watched him for a moment, smiling at the sight. "There is no way you could pay me enough to do that."

"Never say never, Logan," Charli stated. "Would you ever have thought you'd see Bobby doing this?"

"Hey – what happened to your friend that was looking for an apartment?" he changed the subject.

"Bailey? I haven't talked to her in a week or so, but she was supposed to be meeting with your landlord. Why?"

"Because I was run over by a tank this morning that could not have been a friend of yours," Mike told her.

"I'll ask her what happened the next time I'm talking to her," she assured Mike. "I got the impression she was really interested." She glanced back towards the window in time to see Bobby pick Jake up from the table and kiss the baby's cheek before setting him in the carrier.

Megan walked into the squad room and saw Logan speaking with Charli Goren and the other woman. She watched for a moment before joining them, saying:

"I'm glad that you're here – I was going to call but this is better. Unless Logan's already told you?" she looked up at her partner.

"Told me what?"

"We have confirmation of another person leaving your father's house shortly after the gunshots were heard. Unfortunately, no one can identify her."

"Her? A woman?" Charli looked from Megan to Mike. "Does that mean that I'm not your chief suspect anymore?"

"It does," Wheeler smiled. "I really am sorry about the other night, but we did have to follow procedure."

"I understand," Charli assured her. "And it shouldn't have been any other way, for all of us involved. I'm – I need to see my husband, excuse me," she spoke softly. Laying a hand on Marti's arm, she told her sister she'd be right back.

"Hi," Bobby smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently. "How'd it go?"

"Other than the fact that the funeral director looked like I should be behind bars, it wasn't as hard as I expected. Viewing will be tomorrow, funeral the day after. Kaitlyn should be able to get here by then," she ran her hand through her hair. "How were they?"

"They were the center of attention. Between Ross, Eames and Wheeler, they weren't laid down once," he told her. "Are you sure – Are you alright?"

"There was a woman seen leaving Harris' shortly after the gunshots were heard – I'm not their prime suspect anymore," she studied his face before adding. "You knew that already though didn't you?"

When he remained silent, Charli knew she had her answer. She looked behind her to make certain the door was closed before continuing.

"You could have told me what was going on, you know."

"Chuck," he began but Charli replied:

"You and Logan need to be careful. If anyone knows that he gave you information you'll both wind up in trouble."

"How – Did Logan tell you?"

"No, Bobby, Logan didn't tell me any more than you did. But when I set the dinner table last night, I moved your binder. I saw the case file. I just put the pieces together to figure out where it came from," she told him. "I am a detective's wife, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten," he informed her in a tone that caused her to flush softly.

The viewing was an event that Harris would have been mortified to be a part of, Charli was certain. Bobby had to threaten several reporters with arrest so that they would stop harassing her and Marti. Kaitlyn arrived just as the doors were to be opened to the public, apologizing profusely and practically knocking Bobby off his feet when she saw him, throwing herself into his arms for a hug.

"I never thought I'd see you at Harris's funeral," she stated.

"I wasn't about to let Charli be here alone," Bobby replied.

"Charli's got Uncle Jacob to play bulldog protector," Kaitlyn said, never one who was afraid to speak her mind. "And this husband of hers. Is he here?" she scanned several of the men who were arriving.

"He is," Bobby nodded.

"What's he like? Is he a dweeb? You know Charli never dated any guy worth knowing. They were all so boring."

"He's been called a lot of things, I don't know if dweeb is one of them," Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"Do you like him?"

"Most of the time," he replied, watching Charli cross the room with Carolyn and Mitchell. Her mother had been vocal about her daughter's innocence to the press and Bobby had been grateful for the woman's calming presence.

Kaitlyn met her sister halfway across the room and the two women hugged, speaking softly. Charli held the older sister's hand and walked back towards Bobby, smiling up at him but he knew her well enough to recognize the desire to be anywhere else. He laid a hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear.

"I did not," she replied, studying his face before looking to Kaitlyn. "I told you that Bobby and I are married."

"No way – you and Bobby?" Kaitlyn kept her voice low but her surprise was evident. "Oh, we do need to talk."

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell either of your sisters about Bobby," Maggie scolded.

"Neither can I," Bobby grumbled, but his smile was indulgent when he winked at Charli.

Charli was amazed by the people who attended the viewing. Besides the friends and associates Harris had amassed over the years, Bobby's friends and several of the teachers Charli had known from St. Gregory's made an appearance. James Deakins and his wife offered their condolences and Charli was aware of the retired Captain drawing Bobby off to the side for a private conversation. Alex and Mike were never far away, offering silent crowd control. Bailey had called the previous evening and offered to sit with the twins, which had been a weight off both parents' shoulders.

"Well, would you look who decided to make her grand entrance?" Kaitlyn muttered to her sisters, obviously looking forward to the torture she could inflict. All three sisters watched as Trisha entered the room with Daniel Larkin on her arm. Charli took a step towards Bobby, who slid his arm around her waist in a protective gesture.

Trisha kissed Marti's cheek before Kaitlyn's. Neither sister missed the fact that Trisha had purposely ignored Charli.

"Nice of you to show up, Trish – considering the fact that you were the only one still talking to the old man," Kaitlyn stated.

"I'm here now, isn't that the important thing?" Trisha countered as if her arrival was the only thing that mattered. "This is my fiancé, Daniel Larkin. Daniel, this is Kaitlyn, Marti and you know Charli."

"Hello, Charli," Daniel spoke softly to her. She felt Bobby's arm tighten around her waist as he took a slight step forward.

"Daniel, right? We've never met but – I've wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? I don't even know you." Daniel was aware of their size difference and Charli's obvious closeness to the larger man.

"I know. I'm Charli's husband, Bobby Goren."

"Hello, Bobby," Trisha stepped in front of Daniel to draw Bobby's attention. "It's been quite a while."

"It has," Bobby agreed but offered no further comment.

Charli watched the exchange and knew her sister well enough to know that Bobby was now on her list to be conquered. Trisha joined the sisters to receive the condolences offered, insinuating herself so that she stood next to Charli. The younger woman had no doubt that Trisha wanted to be as close to Bobby as possible in an effort to charm him.

The following morning, Charli stood before her bedroom mirror putting in her earrings. She was lost in her thoughts, wondering if there might be something wrong with a daughter who didn't mourn the death of her father. She could hear Bobby in the nursery, talking to the twins as he changed their diapers and dressed them in preparation for Bailey's arrival.

The woman had been a true friend the last several days. She and Molly had visited when the babies were born, offering any assistance they might need. Charli had been touched by the telephone call she had received after her detention by the police. Bailey had been supportive and assured Charli that she didn't believe her to be guilty. Her offer to babysit the twins had been accepted gratefully and she would also be overseeing the catering of the food for the dinner following the funeral.

Charli was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Bobby coming along the hallway into the bedroom. A movement in the mirror startled her and she let out a soft cry of surprise, turning in time to see Bobby sit on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he smiled.

"I must have just been lost in thought," she shrugged. "I know it's horrible, but I just want this all to be over."

"In a few hours, it will be," Bobby rose to his feet and came around to kiss her softly.

Trisha had played the part of the mourning daughter to perfection. Kaitlyn was biting her tongue in an attempt to not bring Marti and Charli any unwanted embarrassment during the funeral but she was finding it difficult. As if he sensed her conflict, Bobby laid a gentle hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder and whispered:

"I know – it's hard. For Charli and Marti, please wait until we're back at the house."

Kaitlyn tipped her head back to look up at him and graced him with a mischievous smile and said:

"If you can manage to get me to keep my mouth shut, you will have accomplished the impossible. But I am trying."

Marti and Kaitlyn had both stayed at the Goren house. The sisters had talked well into the night, catching up and sharing events of their lives. Both Marti and Kaitlyn had listened intently when Charli had told them of Dresden, Nicole Wallace and her relationship with Bobby. Kaitlyn had wiped tears from her eyes and slapped Charli's arm.

"I've always worried about you the most. Not only have you and Bobby always been too intelligent for us mere mortals, I'll bet your sex life is as hot as hell."

Charli had blushed hotly at the comment which only served to add to Kaitlyn's amusement.

"Well, if that doesn't tell the story, nothing will. But for whatever it means, I'm happy for you."

Leaving the cemetery, Bobby slid his arm around Charli's waist and he felt her lean into him. She was relieved that the public display was over. News crews had been forced to remain at a respective distance, but still the cameras were focused on the only suspect the police had. Marti walked at Charli's other side, holding her sister's hand in silent support while Kaitlyn and Alex chose to walk in front, attempting to block the camera's view.

Mike Logan, Jimmy Deakins and Ron Carver followed behind them. The three men were riding together to discuss the evidence in private. Logan knew he was facing ramifications from his actions, but he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone destroy the Goren's happiness. Danny Ross walked with Elizabeth Rodgers, his gaze straying to the three men getting into Deakins' vehicle. If he thought that there was anything he could do to stop Logan, he wasn't certain he would.

He knew the detective had met with the retired captain several days earlier. If he had believed Logan to be wrong, he would have reprimanded him then. Instead he had said nothing, wanting only to help Charli in any way he could. Since Goren had married the young woman, Ross had gotten a glimpse of the man that he had heard tell of. Rather than being angry and 

self-destructive, Goren had shown himself to be the compassionate person Ross had never had the opportunity to know. Watching Logan slip into the backseat, Ross turned his attention to Elizabeth.

Carolyn and Mitchell walked with Jacob and Maggie towards Bobby's SUV. Maggie reached for Carolyn's hand, squeezing it softly as she said:

"Your being here will say more to Charli than any words you could have spoken."

"I want to protect her from this, but I don't know how."

"Until they find whoever it was that killed Harris, there's nothing any of us can do but be here for her," Jacob told his sister. "She's strong and she has Bobby. Together, those two can handle anything." Of this, he was certain.

Trisha had watched the sisters walk towards the limousine with an unreadable gaze. She had long ago excluded herself from their clique and knew she'd never find her way back to them. Cold eyes moved over Bobby's large frame and she wondered what the man saw in Charli. He had had quite a reputation as a lady's man when they had been younger but despite Trisha's attempts to seduce him, Bobby had never returned her interest.

She watched as he held the door of the limo for the women to get in. Charli was last and paused to lay a hand on his chest, saying something that drew a smile to the man's lips. It was an indulgent, loving smile and one that Trisha had never received from any man. She felt something she rarely felt – envy.

Mike Logan walked into the kitchen of the Goren home on the search for something to drink. Charli was at the counter with another woman and he paused in the doorway for an instant. Although the woman's back was to him, Mike recognized her even as she turned to retrieve a plate off the table. Their gazes locked and Mike wanted to cringe when he realized exactly who she was.

"Any chance I can grab a bottle of water?" Mike drew Charli's attention.

"Help yourself," she smiled. "Have you and Bailey been introduced yet?"

"Not formally, but we have met," Mike replied, pulling a bottle of water from the refrigerator, meeting Bailey's gaze. "I wasn't at my best that morning."

"Neither was I," Bailey admitted. She moved around the table to extend her hand to Mike. "Bailey Flanigan."

"Mike Logan," Mike smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Why hadn't he noticed that she had pretty fawn brown eyes before? "Let me get that," he offered as Charli reached to pick up a sandwich tray.

"Thank you," Charli replied, following behind him with a bowl of pasta salad. Bailey joined them and busied herself helping Maggie arrange the foods just so.

Charli stood alongside Bobby, speaking with Jimmy Deakins and Ron Carver in the library. Both men had offered any assistance they needed, whether advice on settling Harris' affairs or help with the on-going investigation.

"I'm not assigned to the case," Bobby explained. "Megan Wheeler and Mike are." He met Captain Deakins' gaze, knowing that his friend had been helping on his own.

Marti drew Charli's attention, wanting her to visit with a friend they'd had in high school. Before leaving the men, she turned and asked Bobby to check on the twins.

Grateful for a few minutes of peace, Bobby made his way up the stairs and into the nursery. Both children were sleeping soundly but their father studied them with the hint of a smile teasing his lips. A girl who looked like her mother and a boy who looked like him, he touched Jake's chest lightly to feel his son's breathing before doing the same with Emma.

"This is where you got to," Trisha spoke from the doorway.

Bobby faced her, wondering how two women could resemble each other so closely but he only found one of them attractive. Trisha was confident and polished, aware of her beauty and how to utilize it to her full advantage. He watched as she walked towards the cribs, observing Jake and then Emma.

"I can't imagine having something that's going to tie me down for the rest of my life," she turned to study Bobby.

"The twins are a gift – I never realized how much being a father would mean to me."

"I wasn't talking about the twins – I meant Charli. What can you possibly see in her? She's as frigid as an iceberg and she can't possibly interest you. It's obvious you only married her because you knocked her up," Trisha was certain of this and even as she spoke, she walked closer to Bobby.

"You have no idea why I married Charli – You could never understand," Bobby took a step backwards, not wanting her to touch him.

"Explain it to me – please," Trisha's voice was low and she reached out to lay a hand on his chest. Her hand slid over the front of his shirt, feeling the heat of him beneath the material. "A man like you has desires – needs that a wallflower like Charli could never satisfy. I know what men want."

"Do you?" Bobby asked, looking down at her. "You know what I want?"

"Let me show you," Trisha smiled up at him, allowing her hand to slip beneath his suit jacket to stroke over his side. "I'll make you feel so good, you'll forget all about Charli."

Bobby seemed to consider her proposition before he lowered his head slowly to hers.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Trisha tipped her head back and studied Bobby's face while she waited for his kiss. Chocolate brown eyes met her gaze but rather than desire she saw contempt. Instead of a gentle caress, she felt his fingers close around her wrist a bit more tightly than she had expected and heard the cold tone of his deep voice as he stated coldly:

"You could never understand the connection Charli and I have – intellectually and sexually. You use – Sex is a toy that you use to get what you want – you don't care who you hurt in the process. I happen to love my wife and won't ever do anything to jeopardize what we have."

Bobby released his hold on her wrist, moving away from where she stood.

"Don't – ever think that I'm like any of the men you've taken from Charli in the past. She's more of a woman – more exciting as a lover than you could ever be."

"You have no idea the things I'd be willing to do for you," Trisha tried again to touch him, but Bobby side-stepped her attempt.

"Is everything OK in here?" Charli stood in the doorway, studying her husband and her sister. It was hard to discern what she had or had not heard.

"I came up to get a peek at your little ones," Trisha replied, rubbing her wrist absently. "I didn't know your husband was going to follow me up here."

"Bobby followed you?" Charli looked from her husband to her sister.

"He did – and I know you won't want to hear this but he tried to kiss me," Trisha took a step towards Charli. "He had some suggestions for things we could do since you aren't able to satisfy him when it comes to sex."

"Really?" Charli's voice grew soft and Bobby couldn't take his eyes off her. Did she believe Trisha? "What sort of things did he suggest?"

"You really don't want me to repeat it – he's quite explicit in his desires," came the older woman's reply.

"I know he is," Charli stated. "And I also know him far more intimately than you ever will. My husband would never be unfaithful to me – with you or anyone else."

Bobby watched her as she spoke and knew she was struggling to control her temper. He stood behind Trisha and made no attempt to speak. Charli was standing up for herself, and him, and he was relieved to know that she trusted him.

"You don't know him as well as you think," Trisha began but Charli shook her head, not wanting to hear anything further.

"I know my husband better than anyone else – and I know that he loves me. I know that he's too much of a man to ever cheat on me," Charli said. "You need to leave my home before I tell you exactly what I think of you."

Trisha studied her youngest sister in surprise. Charli had never stood up to her, ever. The one constant in Trisha's life had been her ability to take anything Charli possessed without a fuss. The woman who stood before her now was confident and self-assured in the love she shared with her husband. Trisha opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it before she swept by Charli and left the room.

Bobby waited like a child caught misbehaving, fully expecting Charli to be angry with him. Instead, she simply smiled up at him, saying:

"You were handling yourself very well, but I couldn't resist seeing the look on Trisha's face."

"You heard – How long were you here?"

"Long enough to wonder if you were actually going to kiss her, but certain enough to know that you wouldn't," Charli watched him approach her. "I saw her follow you up here and knew she was up to no good."

"I was afraid – I wasn't sure you had enough faith in yourself, in us, to know that I could never…" he laid his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him.

"I have enough faith in you to know that you would never hurt me like that," she smoothed her hands over the front of his shirt. "I know that Trisha is extremely tempting…" she began but Bobby laid a finger on her lips to silence her.

"To some men, I'm sure she is, but not to me – There's a difference between being attractive and attracting attention," he leaned down and kissed her deeply, his tongue parting her lips to possess the warmth of her mouth.

"OK, this is not something I needed to see," Kaitlyn's voice drew them apart. Bobby hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck, while Charli blushed hotly. "I wasn't sure what sort of damage Trisha may have wrought up here, but I can see that she failed miserably." Waving a hand in their direction, Kaitlyn smiled: "Carry on, you seem to know what you're doing – I'll make sure things continue smoothly downstairs."

Once Kaitlyn had left the room, Charli looked up at her husband only to be graced with the boyish grin on his handsome face. She couldn't help but return his smile even though she felt the heat as her blush deepened. Before she could walk by him, he took gentle hold of her wrist and drew her back into his arms.

"We need to go back downstairs," she said.

"We do," he agreed even as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Kaitlyn met Marti's anxious gaze as she came down the stairs and offered her a reassuring smile, mouthing the words 'They're fine'. Breathing a sigh of relief, Marti returned her smile and continued her conversation with Bailey. Kaitlyn located Jacob and Maggie, wanting to continue their earlier discussion to plan their visit to Kaitlyn's home in Virginia.

Releasing his hold on Charli, Bobby studied her eyes and saw the desire in their green depths. Satisfied, he took her hand in his and led the way back downstairs. If anyone had noticed their 

absence, they gave no indication and, for this, Charli was grateful. Bobby slid his arm around her waist when they joined her sisters and Bailey.

As the number of guests dwindled throughout the afternoon, Charli took into account those who remained and couldn't help but smile. Those were Alex and Logan, of course, along with Megan Wheeler, Captain Deakins and Ron Carver. Bobby stood talking to his life-long friend, Lewis, while Charli stood with her sisters, Carolyn and Mitchell, Bailey, Jacob and Maggie. These people were their friends and family and Charli felt a sense of pride to know such loving people would be involved in her children's lives.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bailey located Charli in the kitchen. Charli smiled at her friend, saying:

"You've done more than I can ever thank you for already."

"It was nothing," Bailey shrugged. "I know how hectic things are at times like these and I'm just glad I was able to help out."

"I don't know what we would have done without you," Charli replied.

"Anytime you want time away, all you have to do is give me a call. I'll be happy to watch Jake and Emma. Molly was a bit upset that she was staying with one of her friends rather than coming to see them."

"You're welcome anytime. And we'd be more than happy to keep Molly for you," Charli offered. "She and Bobby really seem to enjoy each other's company."

"I've noticed that my daughter is a bit taken with that husband of yours," Bailey chuckled.

"Just make sure she knows he's taken," the younger woman chuckled. "I'm not willing to give him up."

"Give who up?" Bobby asked, carrying a large platter into the kitchen.

"That would be you," Charli smiled up at him. He set the platter on the counter and kissed her lightly. "We think Molly might have designs on you."

"She just likes me for my swing pushing abilities," he teased.

"I'm heading out," Mike came into the kitchen.

"Thank you for being here," Bobby stepped forward, shaking his friend's hand. "And for everything you're doing."

"I'm just doing my job," Logan shrugged. "What do you say we meet for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good," Bobby agreed easily. "When and where?"

After they'd set a place and time, Mike kissed Charli's cheek assuring her that everything would work out, before he turned his attention to Bailey.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I – I was going to call a cab," she began, but Mike shook his head.

"It's not like it's out of my way. I'm ready when you are."

"I'm set," Bailey said. Turning her attention to Charli, she added: "I'm serious. Anytime you want me to watch the twins, just give me a call."

"Thank you," Charli closed the short distance that separated them and hugged her friend. "You've been a God send."

The house was quiet once again. Kaitlyn and Marti had borrowed the SUV to go to the grocery store while Jacob and Maggie visited in the living room with Carolyn and Mitchell. Charli straightened up the kitchen while Bobby took down the caterer's tables and set them on the back porch to be picked up the following day. Standing at the sink, Charli rinsed her hands before reaching for a towel to dry them. She became still when Bobby's hands came to rest on her shoulders and massaged them lightly.

"That feels good," she whispered.

"You've had a hell of a few days," Bobby placed a kiss on her temple. "Things should quiet down now."

"I hope so," she leaned back against him and he slid his arms around her. "I'm ready for quiet."

"I was thinking maybe we could take the twins and go to Jacob and Maggie's cabin for a few days," he said. Charli turned in his arms and laid her hands on his chest.

"Really? That would be heavenly," she smiled up at him, but then her smile faded as she remembered: "I'm not sure I'm allowed to leave the state yet."

"It won't be for a week or two anyway – and I've got connections. I'll put in a good word for you," he teased.

"That's very decent of you," she graced him with another smile. Bobby lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue stroking her lips apart to deepen the kiss as his arms tightened around her. Charli came up on her tiptoes to slip her arms around his neck and give herself up to his kiss.

The back door opened as Marti and Kaitlyn returned, carrying several bags into the kitchen. Before Bobby could release Charli, Kaitlyn took in their embrace asking:

"Don't you guys ever give it a rest?"

"I think it's romantic," Marti winked at Charli.

"That's only because you have a man of your own," Kaitlyn grumbled. "People in love are too sappy for me."

"You're just jealous," Marti goaded the oldest Donovan sister.

"Not me – I'm happy on my own. No responsibilities, no headaches…"

"No one to listen to you, no one to hold you when you're sad…" Marti countered.

"No one to leave dirty underwear all over the place and drink the last of the milk only to put the empty carton back in the fridge…" Kaitlyn added.

"Well, you two can fight this out on your own," Charli chuckled. "It's about time for the twins to eat." Bobby released her easily and waited while she retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator and warmed it.

"You can't tell me that your husband has no bad habits?" Kaitlyn challenged in an attempt to draw Charli into the debate.

"None that I can think of," the youngest of the sisters smiled before leaving the kitchen with Bobby close behind her.

Charli looked forward to the times that she and Bobby fed the twins together. They spoke softly, about everything and nothing. They would tease each other or fall into an in depth conversation about their future.

Bobby gave Jake his bottle, talking softly to him and caressing his cheek with a long, gentle finger. Charli's gaze strayed from her daughter to her husband and their son. She felt the flush sweep up her cheeks at the look she saw in Bobby's eyes as he studied Emma nursing at her breast. Her heart was filled to overflowing with love for the man seated across from her.

"I – I go to see Dr. Hawthorne this week," she told him.

"I remember," his brown eyes moved from Emma up to meet her gaze.

"We – need to make a decision about birth control. I've never had to worry about it before," she pointed out needlessly.

"You don't – You can't possibly want…" Bobby's voice trailed off as he searched for the proper words.

"I can't possibly want – what?" Charli was curious.

"You want more children?"

"Of course I do," she nodded. "Not right away but … Don't you?"

When his gaze fell away from hers to look down at Jake, Charli waited a moment before she prompted him for an answer.

"Bobby?"

"No, I don't. We have two perfect, beautiful children – I came closer to losing you than I want to even think about. I won't – I can't take that chance again." His tone was gentle but firm as he spoke. "I think we should consider our options - to prevent any future pregnancies."

Charli listened to his words as she studied his face and saw the pain reflected in his brown eyes. The thought of not having more children saddened her but she knew that it was too soon for Bobby to even consider the idea. She fell silent, looking down at Emma, who was studying her mother with wide green eyes.

"What time are we supposed to be at the house tomorrow?" Marti asked later when they all sat around the kitchen table picking at the leftovers.

"Mr. Blailock said he'd be there around 11 o'clock," Charli said. She was not looking forward to returning to Harris' house but the attorney had been insistent. Jacob and Maggie had offered to sit the twins. They'd be leaving in less than 48 hours and Charli knew she was going to miss them terribly. She and Bobby had already discussed renovating the storage area over the garage into an apartment so that they would always have someplace to stay when they visited.

"Will Tornado Trisha be there?" Kaitlyn reached for the pitcher of iced tea.

"As far as I know," Charli nodded. "And Carolyn."

"Why would Mom need to be there? The old man hated her," Kaitlyn wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she shrugged.

Charli was already in bed when Bobby slid between the sheets several hours later. She went into his arms willingly and settled against him.

Bobby knew he had startled Charli with his revelation that he didn't want any more children. He heard the sadness in her voice although no one else seemed to notice. He knew if given time, he could make her understand his reasoning. She was much too important to him. Life without her wouldn't be worth living for him.

"I love you," Bobby whispered into the darkness.

"I love you," she replied softly as her hand smoothed over his chest. He felt her lips press a kiss against his shoulder but she fell silent.

"I hurt you – What I said earlier, you're upset with me."

"I'm disappointed," Charli admitted. "And more than a little sad," she added. "But if that's how you feel, I'll have to respect your decision."

"I never thought I'd ever be a father – but when I found out you were pregnant, I realized how much I wanted you and our baby. I'd love for us to have more children – but it's just too risky. 

I'm too scared of losing you to even think about it." Even as he spoke, Bobby's arms tightened around her.

Charli said nothing but rather snuggled in closer, hugging him to her. The thought of adding to their family had been a foregone conclusion in her dreams of their future together. Realizing now, that Bobby had decided differently left her dismayed but at the same time, she knew it was because he loved her deeply.

The following morning, Bobby left the house to meet Logan for breakfast. Although he and Charli hadn't discussed the reason, she was certain it was to discuss the on-going investigation into Harris' death. Megan Wheeler had told her she was no longer a suspect, but Charli was wise enough to know that Harris' associates were powerful enough to keep her under their scrutiny until the actual murderer was arrested.

Walking Bobby to the Malibu, she asked:

"You'll be at Harris' house at 11?"

"I'll be there," he assured her. He kissed her gently. He pulled open the car door before he kissed her again, with more depth this time. "Your family is always welcome here but I can't wait to have you all to myself again."

"I feel the same way," she replied, reaching up to cup his cheek. He now sported a neatly trimmed beard since he hadn't shaved in more than a week. "Just a few more days."

"Can you – Do you think Bailey was serious that she'd babysit for us?"

"I could ask her – what do you have in mind?"

"I'd like to take my best girl on a date," he smiled down at her. "You think she'd be interested?"

"I don't know," Charli teased. "Maybe you should call and ask her."

Mike was waiting when Bobby arrived at the diner and waved his friend over to the table. Pulling out a chair, Bobby sat across from Logan before he asked:

"What's going on?"

"You know as much about the case as Wheeler and I do. Ross has the brass breathing down his neck for us to get this case closed but how the hell can we do that when all we have is a half-assed account of a woman seen leaving the house shortly after the gunshots were heard?"

"And no one else saw the woman leaving except for the neighbor who knows it wasn't the same woman who went in," Bobby sat back as the waitress filled his coffee cup. He thanked her and studied Logan thoughtfully. "Did Donovan have a significant other?"

"For being a public figure, the man's private life was just that – private. And if any of his colleagues do know anything, they aren't saying." Logan shook his head.

"Did you talk to Trisha? She's the only one of his daughters that was still speaking to him. Maybe she knows of someone that Harris might have been involved with – or someone who may have wanted him dead."

"Wheeler and I will track her down today."

"She'll be at Donovan's around 11 this morning," Bobby reached for his cup. "Blailock wants the sisters and Carolyn at the house. If you want to come with me you're welcome – Charli wants me there."

"Sorry I'm late," Jimmy Deakins said as he pulled out a chair and joined them. "What have you told him so far?" This was asked of Logan.

"Nothing, really."

"Told me what?" Goren looked from one to the other.

"This is rumor and speculation, from a friend of mine in the Mayor's office who does not want to be identified," Deakins began, but fell silent as the waitress filled his coffee cup. He waited until she left before he continued: "It would seem that your late father-in-law was involved in a somewhat kinky relationship."

"Kinky? What does that mean – Kinky in what way?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Deakins shrugged. "My friend said that Donovan would make suggestive remarks about a woman he was sleeping with but he never took her anywhere public."

"Your friend didn't know any names?" Bobby asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No, and it could just be locker room bravado. My friend didn't think so, though."

Charli stood on the sidewalk staring at the house, certain that she couldn't go inside. She glanced at her watch, wondering where Bobby was. It was a little after eleven and it wasn't like him to be late.

"You ready to go in?" Kaitlyn laid a hand on her sister's arm.

"I'm going to wait for Bobby," Charli replied but Kaitlyn wasn't fooled.

"There's nothing in there that can hurt you."

"I know I'm being silly, but I can't help it."

"You aren't being silly. What you went through is very traumatic," Kaitlyn said. "But Harris is dead and Marti and I will be with you."

"I know but…"

"You want to wait for Bobby," Kaitlyn finished for her with a smile. "Have I told you how happy I am for you? I think I always knew that you two had feelings for each other – Bobby was great to me and Marti both, but with you he was – different. He was more patient with you – more willing to do things with and for you."

"Am I the only one who never noticed?" Charli asked with a hint of a smile.

"They say people don't see what's right under their nose," Kaitlyn told her. "And here he is," she nodded towards Bobby as he parked his Malibu at the curb behind the SUV. With an uncommon show of affection, Kaitlyn kissed Charli's cheek and whispered: "Don't ever lose what you have with him. It's once in a lifetime."

"Sorry I'm late," Bobby apologized as he joined them on the sidewalk. He kissed Charli lightly and offered Kaitlyn a friendly smile.

"The rest of the circus is waiting for us inside," she teased her brother-in-law.

Charli was aware of Bobby's hand on the small of her back as they entered the foyer of the house. Kaitlyn shook her head, her voice almost a whisper as she said:

"It's like stepping back in time. The old man didn't change a thing."

"I know," Charli agreed, her own voice as soft and solemn as her sister's. "I feel like I'm a teenager all over again."

"Oh, there you are," Carolyn came along the hallway. "We're in the dining room. Mr. Blailock is waiting."

Walking along the hallway meant passing the office where Harris was murdered. Although Charli attempted to keep her focus forward, her gaze strayed into the room and she felt a momentary sense of panic. The wall behind Harris' desk sported a large etched mirror. It took her a moment to realize the reflection looking back was her own and not someone else. Bobby's voice was close to her ear as he whispered:

"I'm right here, Chuck. You can do this."

Seated at the dining room table, they listened as Chet Blailock read the contents of Harris Donovan's last will and testament. The silence was deafening following the announcement of the Executrix of the Estate. All eyes turned to Charli, who shook her head in denial.

"Your father's wishes are very specific, Ms. Donovan," the attorney spoke directly to her.

"Goren," Bobby stated softly, but firmly. "Her name is Charli Goren. What would happen - What if she refuses?" Bobby questioned on her behalf.

"The court would be petitioned to appoint an Executor to act in Ms. Donovan – Mrs. Goren's stead. It will mean lengthy delays in the settling of Harris' affairs and additional costs to everyone involved."

"Just do it, Charli – it can't be that difficult and we all just want this unfortunate business behind us," Trisha's normally silky tone was harsh as she spoke.

"Your father's been murdered and it's 'unfortunate business'?" Kaitlyn turned her gaze on the oldest of the four sisters. "You always have been a heartless bitch, haven't you?"

"Me? I wasn't arrested for killing him, was I?" Trisha countered. "He has her appointed executor of his estate and she was arrested for killing the bastard."

Charli said nothing but felt Bobby's body tense. She laid a hand on his leg beneath the table in an effort to stop him, but his focus was on Trisha.

"She's been cleared of the charges," he stated, attempting to keep his tone calm as he spoke.

"And the fact that you're a police detective didn't influence that decision at all, did it?" Trisha countered. "Evidence turns up missing, information doesn't find its way into the file…"

"Stop," Carolyn's voice startled everyone. She had sat quietly alongside Mitchell throughout the reading of the will, silently studying her children. "Charli did not kill Harris."

"You can't be certain of that," Trisha's voice was full of contempt.

"Yes, I can," came the soft response.

"Carolyn," Mitchell studied his wife, his tone warning her not to continue.

"How can you be sure that Charli didn't kill Harris?" Mike Logan joined the conversation, standing in the doorway.

"Because I did," Carolyn Travis admitted. "I killed Harris."

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charli watched the black and white unit pull away from the curb with Carolyn in the backseat. Mike followed her gaze before turning his attention to the young woman.

"I'm sorry – we have to take her in," he spoke softly.

"I know, Mike. But she didn't kill Harris, you know that as well as I do," Charli stated.

"Of course she didn't," Mike agreed. "But I have to follow procedure – all the brass would need to hear is that I didn't follow through on a confession. They'd have my head on their wall."

"Procedure is highly overrated," Kaitlyn added, joining her sister on the sidewalk. "That woman couldn't have done this anymore than Charli."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Mike didn't want to argue with any of the Donovan sisters, but this one least of all. "Let me do my job and I'll have her released in an hour or two."

"I'm going with you, Detective," Mitchell Travis told Logan.

"Me, too," Kaitlyn stated, leaving neither man room to object. She turned to Charli: "I'll stay with her. You and Marti finish up with Blailock. We'll meet back at your house."

Charli's head pounded and she leaned it back against the seat, closing her eyes. Bobby glanced across at her, unable to determine her frame of mind. He reached out and laid his hand over hers where they rested on her lap.

"I don't understand why she's doing this," Charli's voice was a soft whisper.

"I know," he replied. "When we get to the house – I'll ask Jacob if he wants to go to the station with me. Maybe – he might be able to talk some sense to her."

"If anyone can, it'll be Uncle Jacob," Marti offered from the back seat of the Malibu. Kaitlyn had taken the SUV to follow behind Logan and Mitchell.

Bobby sat with Marti, Jacob and Maggie at the kitchen table, explaining the situation to them. Charli couldn't sit still though. She moved around the kitchen and wiped down an already spotless counter while she listened to the conversation. Jacob swore hotly but his anger was for his sister, Carolyn.

"What the hell is she trying to prove?" he demanded as he studied Bobby across the table. "We all know Charli is innocent. Does she think this is the way to win Charli's loyalty?"

"I don't know – I was hoping you'd come with me," Bobby admitted. "I thought – Do you think she'd confide in you?"

"She's always been as stubborn as hell – where do you think your wife gets it from?" Jacob replied. "But if you think I might be of some help, I'll come with you."

"I'd like to go, if I may," Maggie requested. "Carolyn and I used to be close and I'd like to hear what she has to say for myself."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Charli looked at Marti as Bobby held the front door for Jacob and Maggie.

"No, I'd rather stay here with you," Marti said. "Carolyn knows that we're worried about her but there's nothing we can do by being there either. I'll help with Jake and Emma."

"We better get going," Bobby took a step towards Charli. "I'll call you if I learn anything."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. His brown eyes studied her face for a moment before he said:

"It'll be alright, Chuck."

"Would you please tell her that she's not helping me by doing this? And I'll see her as soon as I can?"

"I will – I'll tell her that her daughter's worried about her," Bobby smiled down at her, a soft, gentle smile. He kissed her again before following behind Maggie and Jacob.

Once the door closed behind him, Charli turned to find Marti studying her with a bemused smile. Flushing, Charli asked:

"What?"

"There's just something so comforting in seeing the two of you so in-tune with each other. Kaitlyn and I have always worried that you'd be the little old cat lady," Marti replied, looping her arm through Charli's and directing her into the kitchen. "And then that thing with Trisha the day of Harris' funeral…."

"Bobby's too much of a man to ever be unfaithful. If he wasn't happy, he'd tell me and we'd work it out. I love him too much to give him up without a fight."

Releasing her hold on her sister, Marti helped herself to a can of Pepsi out of the refrigerator. She turned to face Charli before she said:

"I've never known you to fight for anything. Trisha always took whatever she wanted from you. It was a game that she liked to play with you."

"Trisha never took anything from me that I wasn't willing to give up," Charli replied softly. "If she thinks she has a chance of breaking up my marriage, she's more than a little mistaken," Charli stated certainly.

"I have to say that I'm glad to hear that. I've never seen you so – at peace and I know that Bobby's the reason. If anything, Trisha is jealous and maybe even envious that you've found something so solid."

"What about you and Steve?" Charli was uncomfortable being the center of attention. "If you've moved in with him, can I assume that you're serious about him?"

"You can," Marti admitted. "I can't wait for you and Kaity to meet him and his father. Once this gets straightened out, we'll have to see what we can do to get together."

"She's insistent that she shot Harris," Bobby told Charli later that evening as he sat on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes and socks. "Mitchell – He was beside himself, begging her to tell the truth."

"I wish I could get inside her head," she said, removing her earrings. She set them in her jewelry box and closed the lid. "She's been vocal to the press about my innocence. If she truly believed that, why would she feel the need to do this?"

"I don't know," Bobby shook his head. "She's a stubborn woman." He rose from the bed and moved to where she stood. He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose before he said:

"Jacob's right. You and Carolyn have that in common."

"I don't know that I like that idea. I've been doing my best to keep her at arm's length," she reminded him as she looked up at him.

"Are you just going to – If you think she's only trying to protect you, you need to talk to her – try to get her to open up to you," Bobby slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"If she hasn't been willing to tell Mitchell or Jacob, do you honestly think she'll talk to me?"

"She thinks she's doing this for you," Bobby reminded her. Charli opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. She had been giving Carolyn's confession a lot of consideration and had begun to doubt that it had been for her benefit. There was something more going on and Charli decided to find out exactly what it might be before she said anything.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," she agreed. Bobby studied her face for a moment as if trying to read her thoughts. "Marti and I will go in the morning, I'm sure she wants to see Carolyn, too."

"Doesn't it strike you odd…" Bobby began but fell silent, shaking his head.

"What?" Charli asked.

"Nothing," he replied, releasing her. "I'm going to take a shower," he raised a suggestive eyebrow. "It gets awfully lonely in there by myself…"

"I'd hate for you to be lonely," Charli couldn't help but smile at him. "Let me check the twins and I'll be happy to keep you company."

"I'll check the twins," he told her. "If you leave this room, your sisters, Maggie or Jacob will get you and I won't see you until tomorrow morning." Although the latter was said with a smile, Charli knew he was only half-teasing. She loved her sisters and aunt and uncle dearly, but she missed her time with Bobby as much as he obviously did. "I'll be right back," he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Don't go anywhere!"

"I won't," she assured him, watching him leave the room before heading into the bathroom.

"What do you know – When you were still living with Harris…" Bobby broached the subject uncertainly as they lay in bed later. His fingers played with strands of her hair, still damp from their shower.

"What about Harris?" Charli raised herself up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Captain Deakins has a friend who told of Harris' bragging about a relationship he was having – the word 'kinky' was used."

"The thought of Harris involved in anything sexual, kinky or otherwise, is not something I've ever wanted in my head. Did Captain Deakins' friend know a name?" she asked.

"No, names were never mentioned – I was hoping that you might remember someone Harris might have been involved with when you were still in the house."

"It's been over ten years, Bobby," Charli reminded him. "I know he would take certain women to social functions but he never brought anyone home." Even as she spoke, she was thoughtful in her attempt to recall any information that might be helpful. "Somehow I doubt any of them would still be around after that long without a commitment of some sort."

"Would Trisha – Do you think Trisha would know of anyone?" Bobby asked. He watched Charli's expression change at the mention of her sister's name.

"I don't know," she replied. "Someone would have to ask her… but it better not be you," she added, poking a gentle finger into his chest.

"You can't be jealous – not of Trisha," Bobby stated.

"I know how she works. You - I trust, her - not so much," Charli replied. "I'm usually pretty easy going but when it comes to you, I'm more than a little possessive."

Even as she spoke, she felt Bobby's fingers tangle gently in her hair as he pulled her towards him. He brought her mouth to his and kissed her lightly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he told her. "But if helping you and Carolyn means talking to Trisha, it'd be in the line of duty and Eames would be with me," he pointed out.

"This is Logan's case, not yours," she reminded him. "Let **him** talk to Trisha," she said, lowering her mouth to his to put an end to the conversation.

"I'm not driving the Malibu," Marti shook her head when Bobby offered her the keys the next morning. "If I get so much as a scratch on that thing, you and Lewis would have coronaries. I'm fine driving the SUV."

"I'll take the Malibu," Kaitlyn wasn't so fussy, holding out her hand to her brother-in-law. Bobby snatched the keys back with a good-natured chuckle.

"I know you well enough to know that you and the car would go missing for a few days."

"Moi?" Kaitlyn feigned wide-eyed innocence. "You have me confused with someone else."

"I bailed someone's ass out of jail for joy-riding quite a few years ago," Bobby reminded her, reaching for his cell phone. "She looked an awful lot like you."

Kaitlyn laughed delightedly at the memory even as she recalled Bobby's big brotherly disappointment at the time. Turning his attention to Charli, Bobby said:

"I'll call you later."

Charli followed him outside onto the back porch.

"You're going to ask Logan to talk to Trisha?"

"The whole reason he was at the house yesterday was to talk to her," Bobby told her. "Things got – turned around when Carolyn confessed. If he and Wheeler haven't talked to her already, I'll suggest it."

Charli opened her mouth to speak, but Bobby leaned in and kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping between her parted lips as he pulled her against him. Charli slid her arms around his neck as he lifted her easily off the ground, and responded willingly to him.

"I won't talk to Trisha - I'm not interested in your sister," he stated against her lips.

"But she's interested in you," Charli pointed out. "I just want to keep you out of the path of temptation," she said.

He kissed her again, before setting her back on her feet. Charli smoothed her hands over the front of his shirt and their gazes locked for a brief instant.

"I love you," his tone was firm. "You know that."

"I know," she replied softly. "And I know you think I'm being silly, but I just want you to keep as far away from her as possible."

"You shouldn't have come here," Carolyn looked from Charli to Marti. "This is no place for either of you."

"You shouldn't be here," Charli countered. "This is ridiculous. You didn't kill Harris – and if you think you're protecting me, you're sadly mistaken."

As she spoke, Charli laid the Daily News on the table. Carolyn looked down at the headline and her face paled. The cover was a photo of Charli and Carolyn taken at the cemetery on the day of Harris' funeral. "Mother Confesses to Save Daughter"

"All the fuss about me had died down. The only thing you've served to do is make me the focus of attention again. You have to tell the truth, Carolyn," Charli began.

"I am telling the truth. I killed your father."

"Please, you did not!" Marti shook her head. "Mom, you think you're helping, but you're not."

"You can't do this. Mitchell's making himself sick worrying about you," Charli added. Both daughters watched Carolyn's expression flicker slightly. "Are – are you protecting Mitchell?"

"What? No, don't be absurd. Mitchell knew little about Harris and would have no reason to harm him," Carolyn replied certainly. "If anything, he warned me to stay away. He was insistent that if I interfered, you'd never forgive me."

"Your husband is a wise man," Charli said, almost to herself. "You're only stopping the police from doing their job – finding out who actually did kill Harris."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to change my confession," Carolyn stated. "If that's the only reason you came, you're wasting your time."

"Well, I'm not saying I know her any better than you do," Marti said as they walked to the SUV. "But it seems to me that our mother is hiding something."

"At least I'm not the only one," Charli sighed. "You feel like taking a trip down memory lane?"

"You want to go back to the house?" Marti stopped in mid-stride to study her sister.

"I do – and maybe talk to Mr. Crawley. Mike Logan and his partner talked to him. He's the one who saw a woman leaving the house after the shots were heard," Charli pulled open the passenger door of the SUV.

"Bobby will not be pleased…" Marti shook her head as she slid behind the steering wheel.

Charli pushed open the backdoor that led into the kitchen of Harris' home. Marti followed behind her, practically knocking her sister over when Charli came to a full stop.

"What?" Marti asked in a sharp whisper.

"I just wanted to make sure no one's walking around in here," Charli whispered in response.

"Oh, now's a good time to think of that!" Marti pointed out. "Breaking and entering, Charli – that's what we're doing!"

"Wait outside if you want. I won't be long." Without waiting for a response, Charli walked slowly through the kitchen and into the dining room.

"You better hope Bobby doesn't find out about this," Marti continued, catching up to her. "I can hop a plane back to Los Angeles. You have to live with the guy. I've never seen him angry, but I'm sure it's not pretty."

"I just – I have this feeling that I might remember something if I can look around without anyone hovering over me," Charli approached Harris' office slowly. "We won't touch anything – we don't even need to go into the office."

Even as she spoke, Charli came to a standstill in the hallway. She stood in the same position that she did that night.

"Harris walked over to his desk but I stayed here. I didn't trust him. When I found out Blailock wasn't here, I think I was suspicious that Harris was up to something."

"And that's when you got hit over the head?" Marti stood on the opposite side of the doorway, surveying the room. Many a punishment had been issued in the oppressive room. She shivered at the memory. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Charli looked at her sister.

"I should have realized – you should have told us that Harris was beating on you." Tears filled Marti's eyes.

"I couldn't," Charli shook her head. "I was afraid – he said that if I told anyone, he'd hurt you and Kaity, too. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"You were so young. We should have been protecting you, not the other way around…"

"I'm none the worse for wear," Charli shrugged, not wanting to dig up the past.

"Did he…" Marti began but paused to consider her words. "Did he ever molest you?"

"What? No, never," Charli was quick to assure her. "He made comments sometimes as I got older but he didn't ever…" Reaching for Marti, Charli hugged her sister whispering: "You and Kaitlyn have nothing to be sorry for. What happened to me is all on Harris, no one else is responsible."

They stood in the doorway hugging each other tightly as the ghosts of the past watched. Charli knew they had all left that house with demons that would haunt them. Demons that had separated them for years and they had only reconnected with Harris' death. Turning her head to look into the office, she saw Harris standing behind his desk and her own reflection in the mirror behind the desk studying him. As if in a dream, she watched the scene unfold as her father assured her Blailock was running late.

Releasing Marti, Charli screamed as she turned expecting to find someone standing behind them. Marti screamed in reaction to her sister, looking around for the cause of the fright.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Charli fibbed. "I – Let's get out of here."

"Did you remember something?" Marti studied her. Charli was obviously shaken.

"I – I'm not sure," she replied, running a hand through her hair. If she was wrong, they'd be no closer to the truth than before, but if she wasn't wrong….

"I'll come in with you," Marti offered when they crossed the street to where the SUV was parked.

"That's OK. It's only the Crawley's and we've known them forever. I just want to ask Mr. Crawley something real quick and then we can go," Charli walked by Bobby's truck while Marti stopped.

"You will let me in on what you're thinking when the time is right, won't you?"

"If I think I'm right," Charli said as she continued along the sidewalk.

Charli took the afternoon to reflect on what she believed she had remembered and decided to wait until Bobby came home to discuss it with him. She found herself on the back porch, anxiously awaiting his arrival when she heard the Malibu pull into the driveway. Barefoot, she hurried down the few stairs and across the yard to where he had parked the car.

"Bobby…" she began when he opened the door and got out of the car, but stopped when she saw the ominous expression on his handsome face.

"Do you want to tell me what you were thinking?" he demanded, his dark eyes holding her gaze.

"Wha – what do you mean?" she took a cautious step backwards as he stood looking down at her.

"A crime scene – You broke into a crime scene? A crime, in case you've forgotten, you might still be a suspect in." He attempted to keep his voice low, not wanting to be overheard, but his anger was apparent in the tension in his body.

"I just – After seeing Carolyn, I wanted to take a look at things," she tried to explain but Bobby held up a hand meant to silence her.

"Your husband is a detective – the case is high profile," Bobby spoke slowly. "Did you think word wouldn't get back to the Captain that someone was poking around? A pretty little thing – the lady who called the precinct said," he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "She watched you and I'm assuming Marti go into the house." He studied her for a moment. "I just spent 45 minutes getting my ass reamed by Ross…"

"We didn't do anything wrong," Charli stated, not understanding the reason for his anger.

"You didn't do…" Bobby ran a hand over his face. "You can't just walk into a crime scene… Damn it to hell, Charli, why didn't you call me?!" The sudden change in his voice, the depth of his anger, startled Charli and her own temper rose.

"Because I'm an adult. I don't need you or anyone else to hold my hand!" she stated.

"Apparently you do!" Bobby shot back. "You could have been arrested – again!"

Charli looked up at him, opening her mouth to say something before shaking her head and turning away from him. She walked back towards the house and hurried up the stairs. She could hear Bobby swearing hotly as he followed behind her but she didn't wait for him. Tears burned her eyes as she rushed through the kitchen, aware of the curiosity of her sisters. The sound of the door slamming as Bobby stormed through caused her to flinch, more in surprise than fear, but it didn't slow her pace.

"Charli! Come back here," he called after her as if she were a child, which only served to spur her forward. Reaching the bedroom, she slammed the door even as Bobby topped the stairs.

He pushed open the door, closing it firmly behind him as he said:

"Damn it, Charli, would you just…"

"Just what?! Let you treat me like I'm a child who's misbehaved? No, thank you," she turned away from him, looking around the bedroom.

"We need to talk about this."

"Talking would have been a lot better than a full frontal attack," she countered, grabbing for her shoes that she'd left by the bed.

"What are you doing?" he watched as she slipped her feet into the sandals.

"Going for a walk – alone!" she added before he could say anything more. "I really don't think I like you very much right now and I don't want either of us to say something we'll regret."

"Charli…" Bobby reached for her but she pulled away before he could touch her.

"I'll be back once we've both had time to calm down. If you want to **talk** when I get back, we can try this again," she replied. "Jake and Emma just ate – Maggie and Jacob have them out on the front porch," she walked by him and pulled open the door.

"Don't walk away from me," he stated firmly. "We need to finish this."

"I'm not walking away from **you**, I'm walking away from this argument," Charli corrected. "You're angry and I'm defensive, we won't accomplish anything. I'll be back."

Bobby watched her leave and sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands with a frustrated sigh. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she had put Marti and herself in danger by going to the house.

He wished he was able to get inside her head like he could the people he encountered while working a case. Charli had always had the ability to shut herself off from the world around her when she felt the need. The fact that Bobby hadn't even give her the chance to explain didn't help the situation. He had been too angry and worried to think of much else other than confronting her.

Charli walked along the sidewalk, wanting only to clear her head and get her thoughts into order so that she and Bobby could discuss what had happened today. She wanted to talk to him, to get his opinion on what she believed that she remembered but not if he was too angry to listen.

"You look like you've lost your best friend," the soft voice floated into her thoughts. Turning, Charli saw Miriam Pierce sitting in a wicker chair on the front porch of her home.

"No, ma'am, just taking a breather," Charli smiled. The woman was a retired school teacher in her early nineties and had always been fond of Charli.

"Come sit with me for a bit. You can breathe here as well as you can there," Miriam invited.

Charli opened the front gate leading up the walk, pausing to pull the string that rang an old school bell situated above a cobblestone planter. Charli had pulled that string every time she visited Miriam's home and it always made her smile. She settled in a chair that was a twin to the older woman's before Miriam asked:

"What's got you so sad?"

"Nothing," Charli shook her head. She had never talked about Bobby behind his back and wouldn't start now.

"Nothing? I don't believe you," came the amused response. "I'd hazard a guess that you and that husband of yours are at odds over something."

Charli didn't respond but that was all the answer Miriam needed.

"You haven't been married long enough to realize that you'll argue more often than you think but it will always work itself out. First you yell and get angry, then you talk and listen, then comes the making up part. I used to pick fights with my mister just so we could make up," the woman confided. "That's some of the best sex you'll ever have."

"Mrs. Pierce," Charli blushed hotly, but couldn't help but smile.

"I'm old, Charli, not dead," Miriam chuckled. "Have the children to prove it."

"Why do men think that they're always right and don't listen until they've got you so mad you could spit?" Charli asked.

"If I knew the answer to that, I'd be a wealthy woman. All I can tell you is that men usually yell first because they're worried or scared, by then they've got us up in arms and it's too late for them to back down. Once they've had time to calm down, they realize they were wrong but won't admit it." Having said that, Miriam was done and changed the subject. "I just made a fresh pitcher of iced tea, why don't we go inside and get ourselves a glass and you can tell me about Jake and Emma."

Charli had stayed away from the house longer than she had planned but whenever she visited Miriam, they talked for hours. Charli loved listening to the stories of the woman's early days as a teacher. The bell that stood in her front yard had been a gift upon her retirement after a career that had lasted over forty years. Charli had been sorry to leave, but knew that Emma and Jake would be getting hungry.

Arriving home, she found Bobby in the kitchen preparing a bottle. His gaze met hers across the room as he attempted to gauge her mood and she offered him a tentative smile. Jake and Emma sat in their carriers on the kitchen table and Charli moved around so that she could see them.

"Where'd you go?" he asked, looking at the dirty knees of her jeans.

"Miriam invited me in," she replied. "We talked for a bit and I helped her plant some flowers."

"I – I was getting worried – I was going to come looking for you if you weren't home soon," he leaned back against the counter.

"I wasn't running away from home," she said. "I just needed time to clear my head."

"I shouldn't have jumped on you the minute I got home…" Bobby began, sheepishly. "You were wrong," he stated and when Charli opened her mouth to object, he raised a long finger to silence her. "You were wrong to go into the house without me or Logan but I was wrong – I should have listened to what you had to say before I flew off the handle."

"Yes, you should have," Charli stated, ignoring his reprimand of her actions. "If you had, you would have found out that I might know who killed Harris."


	9. Chapter 9

_**As always, thanks to spookycc – my sister, friend and beta. **_

**Chapter 9**

Mike Logan walked up the stairs leading to his apartment, the slump of his shoulders telling the story of the long, futile day he'd just spent looking for Harris Donovan's murderer. The thought that the man was dead hadn't caused him to lose any sleep. The thought that Charli and her family were suffering because it troubled him greatly.

When he'd first met Charli, he had been struck by what a pretty young woman she was. She was by no means beautiful, but there was something about her that caught his attention. He was surprised to realize that he wasn't attracted to her, not that he couldn't have been. The fact that she was so obviously in love with Goren had preempted any thoughts Logan may have had about pursuing her. Instead, he and Charli had become friends, and as a result, his friendship with Bobby had grown.

Sighing in frustration and fatigue, he reached for his keys to unlock his door.

"Hi," Molly Flanigan's sweet voice drifted along the hallway and, despite his weariness, Mike couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, little bit, how are you?"

"I'm good. Mommy's making dinner and she told me to come see if you wanted some."

"Really?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow. "What's on the menu?"

"S'getti, salad and Mommy made pie for dessert," Molly replied. "And she bought beer today so you don't have to bring your own," she confided as if it was a surprise.

"Let me change and I'll be right over," he offered the little girl a smile. Since the night he'd given Bailey a ride from the Goren's, she had taken to offering him warm meals if he was home when she was cooking and leftovers if he was late. He knew that it was a gesture of friendship and nothing more, but he had come to look forward to the time spent with them. It was better than sitting home alone with his thoughts.

Mike helped himself to another piece of garlic bread, listening to Molly tell him about a boy on the playground at school that had been bothering her.

"Well, it's my experience, being a boy and all, that if a boy picks on you, it really means that he likes you and wants to get your attention," he told her.

"That's not true," Molly stated seriously.

"It's not?"

"No, my daddy picks on Mommy all the time and he doesn't like her," the child confided.

"Molly!" Bailey scolded, flushing hotly even as she spared Mike an anxious glance.

"I'm sorry."

"You just can't go around telling people things like that, Sweet Pea," Bailey explained softly.

"But, Mike's a police man. Maybe he could make Daddy stop…"

"It's not Mike's problem, Molly," Bailey replied in a tone that ended the conversation. "Why don't you go watch 'Calliou' while I clean the table?"

Once Molly was in the living room and the television was on, Mike looked across at Bailey.

"If your ex is giving you a hard time, I can talk to him…"

"I appreciate the offer, but the less I rattle his cage, the better off things are," Bailey shook her head, rising from the table. She stacked her plate on Molly's and carried them to the sink. "He – he wants custody of Molly." She said the words softly so that her daughter didn't overhear. "He claims I'm unfit."

"How can he claim that? Molly's one of the best kids I've ever met," Mike carried his own plate to the sink and leaned back against the counter. "Bailey?"

"Molly's father and I were never married. And now – he's married a woman from a wealthy family. She wants children but hasn't been able to get pregnant, so they want Molly," Bailey didn't look at him. She hadn't spoken the words aloud to anyone until now.

"Why don't they adopt?"

"Rick doesn't want someone else's children. He only wants his own," she replied.

"What a load of crap," Mike scoffed. "If you need help, you've got friends at the NYPD. And, I'm sure Charli would be an excellent character witness, being a teacher."

"Thank you. If I need help, I'll know where to find you," Bailey offered him a timid smile and Mike was unprepared for the jump in his pulse.

"Molly said there was pie," he was quick to change the subject.

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?" Bobby demanded.

"When? When you were yelling at me?" Charli wanted to know. She unhooked the fastenings on Jake's seat and picked him up. "Jake and Emma need to eat," she told him, walking into the living room.

"You can't – Charli, who do you think killed Harris?" he asked, pausing to retrieve Emma before he followed her. "Charli?"

She settled on the sofa, undoing several buttons on her blouse and positioned Jake at her breast, watching for a moment to make certain he was feeding properly. Bobby sat on the coffee table to face her, cradling Emma in the crook of his arm and offering her the bottle.

"I don't know for sure…" she broke off. She looked up, to find Bobby watching Jake and felt herself flush at the look in his eyes. "But I have this feeling that Trisha was in the house that night."

"I'll check with Logan," Bobby replied, bringing his gaze back to hers.

"I could be out in left field," she said. "Maybe I just distrust her too much…"

"Any lead is worth checking into," he told her. "In my opinion, you're wise to be cautious when it comes to Trisha."

"But she is my sister – as much as Marti and Kaitlyn. If – if I thought it might be one of them, I'm not sure I'd be so forthcoming with any accusations."

"After betraying you so many times, any loyalty to Trisha would be hard to come by. I – Frank's my brother but I – would never have allowed him near you or the twins…"

Their gazes held and Charli offered him an understanding smile.

"Where is everyone?" Charli realized for the first time that the house was empty except for the four of them.

"I asked them to go out for dinner. Marti and Kaitlyn looked like they were going to poison anything I might eat," Bobby chuckled. "And I thought – We needed to talk when you got home."

"You think?" Charli challenged him. Her anger had dissipated during her walk and her visit with Miriam but she wasn't about to allow Bobby to dictate her actions.

"Did you realize that you were breaking the law?" he asked her softly, not wanting to rekindle the argument. "Did you think that you should have called me?"

"I never thought about the house being a crime scene," Charli admitted. "And I didn't want to call you until I had thought everything through. I could be wrong, Bobby. I've already been arrested, knowing full well that I didn't kill Harris. No matter what Trisha may or may not have done to me, I wouldn't want to put her through that hell."

"You wouldn't…" Bobby shook his head, studying her with gentle eyes. "Has she ever shown you any sort of concern?"

"What?"

"Can you remember a time that she's ever been a sister to you? She's never done anything but take whatever she's wanted," he told her.

"That's not true," she corrected, but didn't elaborate.

"I can't think of a time – not once," Bobby stated. "Jimmy always said that she was switched at birth. He didn't think – he said she had no soul."

"I always thought she took after Harris," Charli said, thoughtfully. "The rest of us were always so much alike, but Trisha never wanted to be with us. She always had to be the center of attention."

Bobby sat in the Captain's office with Logan, relating his conversation with Charli the previous evening. The men listened until Goren finished and Logan ran a hand through his short hair.

"You take this any farther than this office and you'll be laughed out of the building," Mike stated.

"Charli's convinced that she saw Trisha – her reflection in the mirror next to Harris," Bobby replied. He believed his wife, but he knew that others would find the idea suspect based on Carolyn's confession.

"Someone needs to talk to Trisha Donovan – confirm her whereabouts the night of the murder," Ross said, looking from Logan to Goren.

"Already done. Wheeler and I talked to her yesterday," Mike informed them. "She was at home with her fiancé, Daniel Larkin."

"That doesn't mean anything," Bobby said, almost to himself. "People lie for each other all the time…"

"Do you want to talk to her? You've known her for years, you might pick up on a tell that we missed," Logan offered.

"No," Bobby shook his head. "You and Wheeler should – It's your case."

Logan and Ross exchanged a surprised look. Goren turning down the opportunity to interview a suspect was unheard of. Mike said nothing, but knew that there was more to Bobby's refusal that he wasn't willing to discuss.

"Logan's right," Ross said. "I think you should go along. Talk to Ms. Donovan."

"I'd rather not, Captain."

"I understand this woman is your sister-in-law, Detective, but at this point I can't take any more heat from the brass calling me about this case. Your wife, your mother-in-law and now your sister-in-law. You're in this case up to your neck – let's just try to get it closed before any of us lose our badges."

"What's going on?" Mike questioned as the two men walked towards the elevator. He met Wheeler's gaze across the squad room and motioned for her to join them. "You not wanting to go on an interview?"

"I promised – Charli asked me not to talk to Trisha," Bobby replied, self-consciously. Surely, Logan would find the situation amusing.

"Why? Charli doesn't want Trisha to know that she's the one who put us on to her?"

"It's not that," Goren rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, wishing Wheeler would catch up with them.

"Then why?"

"Where are we going?" Wheeler joined them, bringing an end to the conversation.

"Captain wants us to question Trisha Donovan," Mike stated.

"And you're going with us…" Megan looked up at Bobby.

"Captain's orders," Mike replied. "It's possible Bobby will pick up on something we might miss."

"I don't think – We shouldn't be going to see Trisha," Bobby stated as the elevator doors opened.

"You mean 'you', don't you?" Logan teased. "You looked like Ross was sending you to see the boogeyman."

"No – Trisha's got her alibi for the night of Donovan's murder," Bobby moved forward to hold the doors open. "We need to talk to the alibi – Daniel Larkin."

Daniel Larkin was a man who had the ability to charm a woman out of anything he wanted. Logan knew the type and despised the man on sight. Entering the small office, both Wheeler and Logan were immediately aware of the animosity between Bobby and the good looking man seated behind the desk.

"Detectives, what can I do for you?" Daniel made no attempt to rise to his feet and his gaze lingered on Megan a bit longer than was necessary.

"We're re-interviewing anyone that was involved with Harris Donovan," Mike replied.

"I had very little involvement with the man. My interest has always been more focused on his daughters," Daniel stated in a tone that raised Logan's curiosity, but he said nothing.

"Trisha said that she was with you the evening her father was murdered," Megan said. "Is there any way that you can prove it? Did anyone see you together – did you order out?"

"We were home alone all night," he leaned back in his chair. "We only have each other to corroborate the fact."

"You didn't receive any telephone calls? You didn't run out to grab a newspaper?" Mike suggested. Bobby remained silent, standing behind Wheeler as he studied the man.

"We never left the bedroom," Daniel looked to where Bobby stood. "Those Donovan women are insatiable, aren't they?"

"You do know that covering for someone who may have committed a crime is considered an accessory after the fact and is a punishable offense?" Megan wasn't able to see Bobby, nor were they close in proximity but she felt his tension behind her.

"Only if you can prove I'm not being truthful," he challenged Wheeler even though his gaze never strayed from Goren's. "How's Charli?"

"My wife is none of your concern," Bobby took a step forward. "Trisha – you and Trisha never left the bedroom all night?" It wasn't a question of interest but rather searching for even the most minute detail.

"I forgot, you married the frigid one, didn't you?" Daniel shook his head, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "I felt sorry for Charli – almost married her but I called off the engagement when I realized why settle for ice when you can have fire?"

"We're not going to get anything here," Logan turned to leave, shaking his head. "He's a waste of time," this he said to Bobby. "Come on, Wheeler, let's go."

Daniel rose from his chair then and came around his desk. Logan had already pulled open the door of the office and Megan was in the hallway. Bobby turned to follow behind them but froze at the sound of Larkin's voice.

"You should let her take the fall for Donovan's murder," he stated. "You'd have your kids and her inheritance – and any woman would have to be better than Little Miss Don't Touch Me…"

"Goren, no!" Logan called out but it was too late. Bobby grabbed Larkin by the front of his dress shirt to swing him around and slam him back against the wall.

"Don't you ever presume to know anything about my wife!" The anger in Bobby's voice was barely contained. "And don't assume that I'm anything like you. You – you used Charli thinking it would give you an in with Donovan – to his money and connections. When you realized that she wouldn't help you, you set your sights on Trisha. She's the only one – the only daughter still in Donovan's good graces. Charli found out you were cheating on her and she broke off the engagement…"

Larkin tried to move away, but the larger man held him easily pinned to the wall with one arm.

"Let him go, Bobby," Mike spoke calmly behind him, a hand on his friend's shoulder. "All it'll get you is another complaint in your jacket – trust me."

Goren's brown eyes moved over Larkin's face before he released him and took a step back.

"Don't ever – If I ever hear that you've so much as said Charli's name again, I'll finish this," Bobby assured him.

"Come on, let's go," Mike patted Bobby's shoulder with a sense of relief. As much as he would have liked to see Larkin on his ass, he knew Goren wouldn't have stopped at one punch and Logan would have been hard pressed to pull the bear of a detective off Charli's ex.

"Well, that was entertaining," Mike stated as the trio emerged from the building. "I'm real sure I don't need to ever see it again."

"Larkin's hiding something," Bobby grumbled, pulling open the back door of the sedan.

"If you came at me like that, I'd be hiding, too," Logan chuckled.

"Nice to see you find this amusing," Megan looked from one to the other. "You better hope Larkin doesn't call any of Donovan's friends to lodge a complaint about you."

"Let him," Bobby shrugged. "If I can lose my badge over defending my wife, they can have it."

Wheeler's gaze met Logan's over the roof of the sedan and she was surprised to see her partner wink at her. Detective Robert Goren's job and badge had always been of utmost importance in his life, but now that he had a wife and family, he realized what was truly essential to his happiness.

"Hello?" Charli answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hi – we haven't met," Bobby began, glancing around the squad room to make sure he wasn't overheard. "My name is Robert Goren – Bobby. I got your number from a friend."

"Really? And what can I do for you, Bobby?" Charli was curious and played along with her husband.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in having dinner with me one night?"

"You mean like a date?" she questioned, her smile could be heard in her soft voice.

"I do. Would you be free Friday evening?"

"I think I might be."

"Great – I'll pick you up around 7, is that OK?"

"That you should be fine," she accepted. "I'll make sure I'm ready."

Bobby hung up the phone with a boyish smile and jumped visibly when Logan asked:

"Making a date? Does Charli know?"

"How long have you been there?" Goren felt his ears get hot, a good indication that he was blushing.

"Long enough to hear you make a date for Friday night with someone I'm really hoping is your wife," Mike sat on the corner of Bobby's desk.

"It is," Bobby confirmed, unnecessarily. "The house should be empty by then. Marti and Kaitlyn both need to get back to work so they'll be leaving tomorrow. Jacob and Maggie are going to their cabin in the Poconos for the weekend…"

"And the twins? Are they starting college or have they become self-sufficient in the last few days?" Mike wanted to know.

"Damn," Bobby swore softly. "I was so thrilled to have the house back that I didn't – I never thought," he fidgeted uncomfortably under Mike's knowing gaze.

"Been a long time, huh?" Logan chuckled. "I'll give Bailey a call. I'll bet she'd be thrilled to watch them. I'll even hang out and give her a hand."

"You and Bailey, are you dating?"

"What? No," Mike shook his head. "We get along great, but she's not interested – We're friends, that's all."

"That's how Charli and I started out," Bobby smiled. "You should give it a try. I've never felt so – connected to another person in my life."

"Not everyone has what you and Charli have. I told you once that you were one lucky son of a bitch," Logan reminded him.

"You're right – I am," Bobby agreed with a slight nod of his head. "If you want it, you have to want it all – the bad along with the good. The craziness that gets thrown in for balance…"

"See, that's where I go wrong," Mike laughed good-naturedly. "I start out with the craziness and never get to the good part. Don't try converting me, I'm a never say die bachelor," he glanced down at his watch. "Bailey should be home from work if you want to give her a call."

"You know her work schedule?" Goren asked with an amused grin.

"The lady's been feeding me dinner – I know when she gets home," Logan replied even as he reached for the telephone.

"Your sister-in-law is nowhere to be found," Megan Wheeler stated as she walked towards the two men. "She didn't show up for work today and from the looks of her apartment she packed a suitcase or two…"

Mike Logan walked across the parking lot towards his apartment building, relieved that the day was over and anticipating seeing Bailey and Molly. He chuckled to himself as he pulled open the entrance door, recalling Bailey's excitement over being asked to watch the twins. He wondered, not for the first time, what he'd been thinking by volunteering to help. He didn't know the first thing about kids, let alone infants that needed such care.

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard the frightened whisper. He stopped in mid-step to listen for it again. His gaze focused on Molly, curled into a ball as she crouched into a dark corner at the far end of the hall.

"Molly? What's wrong?" He hurried to her and knelt in front of her. She was shivering with fear and her tears had soaked the sleeve of her shirt where she had hid her face.

"My daddy – he's in there," she pointed towards the apartment she shared with her mother. "Mommy told me to run but you weren't home and I couldn't leave Mommy in case she needs help."

"Come here," Mike picked the child up in his arms and carried her to his own apartment. Unlocking the door, he set her on the sofa and pulled several tissues from a box on the coffee table. Handing them to Molly, he said: "You stay put. I'm going to lock the door so no one but me or Mommy can get back in, OK?"

"Mike…"

"What is it, little bit?" Mike turned to face her, his heart aching for the pain he saw in her eyes.

"Make him stop hurting my mommy. Please, make him stop."

"You little bitch. Where'd you hide her this time?" the man's voice was loud and angry.

"Same place I always do," Bailey replied. "Where you're too stupid to look." Mike heard the fear in her voice, but he also knew she was too damned pigheaded to back down. The sound of Bailey crying out moved Mike forward and he pushed open the apartment door.

Bailey was on the floor, her hand on her cheek, while the man stood over her ready to take another swing.

"You do and it will be the last move you ever make," Mike growled.

The man swung around and glared at Logan. He was an inch or two shorter than the detective but more muscular.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Mike Logan. I live next door. Heard the commotion and thought Bailey was having a party and didn't invite me. Looks like I was wrong – but I **know** she didn't invite you."

"This doesn't concern you, just go back to wherever you were and leave us alone."

Even as the man spoke, Bailey had scooted backwards and rose to her feet. She skirted around him and came to stand alongside Mike.

"You want me to leave, Bailey?" Mike looked down at her and he felt the heat of his anger as his hands balled into fists at his side.

"No," she shook her head. "Just make him leave, please."

"Make him leave? Hell, I've got an escort service that will be more than happy to give him a place to sleep it off tonight." Even as he spoke, Mike pulled the handcuffs from his pocket.

"No, Mike," Bailey laid a hand on his arm. "If you arrest him, it will only make matters worse. Please." The last word was spoken softly but her gaze held Logan's and he saw the panic in her brown eyes.

"You think spreading your legs for a cop is going to keep me away from Molly? She's my kid and there's no way you'll keep custody."

Mike took a step forward, but didn't get any farther. He felt Bailey's fingers tighten through the soft leather of his jacket. She was determined to let this weasel walk out of her apartment unharmed and he couldn't fathom why.

"If you don't want to sit your ass in jail, you'll get out of here now," Mike's hazel eyes never left the man as he considered his decision.

"This is isn't over," he spoke to Bailey. "He won't be around the next time…"

The apartment door slammed behind him with such force that Bailey visibly jumped. Mike followed behind him and pulled open the door, standing in the hallway to make certain the man descended the stairs. Once he heard the outside door close, Mike turned to his attention back to her.

"You need a doctor," he reached out to touch her cheek, but Bailey was quick to sidestep him.

"I'm fine, I need to find Molly…"

"She's at my place. Locked in with a box of tissues and the remote. The poor kid was terrified." He walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door. Bailey watched as he pulled out an ice cube tray and emptied it into the dishtowel that sat on the counter. He tossed the tray into the sink and folded the towel around the ice cubes. "Here, at least put this on your face to help the swelling."

"I want Molly," she stated, even as she took the makeshift icepack from him.

"Get cleaned up first. I'll sit with her until you come over."

"Just bring her back here."

Mike looked around the apartment at the broken lamps and upended furniture before his gaze met Bailey's.

"You want her to see this? Or is this normal for her? Daddy beats up Mommy and Mommy makes believe everything's alright?"

"This is none of your concern, Mike."

"You're right, it's not. But do you know that if Molly thinks this is the way things are supposed to be – that by allowing that bastard to walk around after doing this to you – she's more likely to allow herself to be physically abused?"

"You don't understand," Bailey began.

"I understand a hell of a lot better than you do," Logan shot back. "You want to let this guy beat the crap out of you that's one thing, that little girl is the one suffering the emotional scars – You think you're protecting her? You might as well be letting him take a couple swings at her every time he belts you."

"He isn't always like this – but when he drinks…"

Mike's eyes widened in disbelief and anger.

"But? Are you still in love with this guy? You think you stand a chance of getting him back?"

"No – I hate him. The sight of him makes me sick but he has visitation rights and I have to let him see Molly. When – when he shows up drunk I do what I have to. I get Molly safely out of the way and deal with the consequences."

"So, you let him use you as a punching bag and anything else he wants? That's just great," Mike snorted as he turned away from her. He pulled open the door and paused to look at her. "Right now, I think I'd be a better parent than either one of you."

He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Bailey stood frozen where she stood, her mind too numb to react. **He** thought he'd make a better parent than her? She threw the ice filled towel at the door, wishing it was aimed at Mike Logan's head! How dare he? Everything she did was for Molly. He had no right to judge her and as soon as she went to retrieve Molly she'd be sure to tell him so.

Freshly showered, Bailey studied her reflection in the mirror. Her left cheek and eye were going to bruise as a result of Rick's punch. She touched it gingerly and winced at the pain. Her arms were already sporting black and blue marks where he had grabbed her and she knew that her muscles would be sore in the morning. Dressed in clean clothes, she walked through the living room, turning a blind eye to the damaged furniture and broken glass. She needed to reassure herself that Molly was safe.

"Who is it?" The little voice asked from behind the door.

"It's me, Molly," Bailey replied. The door opened and Molly flung herself into her mother's arms, the force of the small body almost knocking Bailey off her feet.

"I was so scared. I hid like you said to do and waited for Mike. He made Daddy leave – and he promised me that Daddy won't ever hit you again…" Molly babbled into Bailey's shoulder, hugging her mother tightly.

Bailey looked across at Mike and he met her gaze in a silent challenge.

"Come on in and close the door," was all he said. He turned his attention back to the frying pan on the stove, giving Bailey the opportunity to study him.

He had changed into faded jeans and a loose fitting gray T-shirt. She watched his shoulders move beneath the material as he stirred whatever was in the pan. He might not be as physically intimidating as Denton, but Bailey was certain that he could have held his own had they come to blows.

"Mike says we're sleeping here tonight because our apartment's all messy," Molly continued when Bailey set the child down. "We can have the bed and Mike will sleep on the couch. He's making scrambled eggs for dinner and he puts cheese in them. He likes ketchup on his eggs but I don't."

Molly continued to ramble on but Bailey couldn't focus on the words. If a New York Police Detective believed she was an unfit mother, what chance did she have of retaining custody of 

Molly? The thought that her daughter would be sent to live with Rick Denton and his social climbing wife sickened Bailey.

"If Logan and Wheeler can't find Trisha, does that mean that Carolyn will stay in jail?" Charli asked Bobby later that evening. She studied Bobby where he knelt on the floor playing with the twins as they lay on the wide bed.

"Depends on the DA. If he thinks there's enough evidence to hold her, she could stay in jail until the case comes to trial," Bobby looked across at her. Bail had not yet been set based on Mitchell's financial ability to help Carolyn flee.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed, moving into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Carolyn brought it on herself," Bobby commented, evenly. "I just keep wondering…" he broke off and smiled down at Jake, who was cooing at his father. Charli leaned against the bathroom door jamb, unable to tear her gaze away from the scene before her.

The gentle giant of a man had a smile on his handsome face that could light up a room as his children babbled, smiled and laughed at him. He kissed their bellies and toes, lightly touching their faces, careful not to scratch them with his beard. Charli's heart did a somersault in her chest and the tears that burnt her eyes were bittersweet.

"Do you think Carolyn is protecting you or Trisha?" Bobby continued his previous thought, his gaze meeting Charli's across the room. "Chuck? What's wrong? I said something – I made you cry," he said, rising to his feet.

"No, you didn't," she assured him, shaking her head. She set her unused toothbrush on the vanity and walked towards him. "I was watching you with the twins and it just hit me, not for the first time, mind you, that you are such an amazing father," she laid her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. "And I couldn't imagine a more loving, considerate and devoted husband."

"These are most definitely tears," he said as he brushed a thumb softly across her cheek.

"Haven't you ever heard of tears of happiness?" she smoothed her hands over the front of his shirt. Bobby studied her upturned face and knew there was more to her tears than she was willing to admit but he didn't push.

Bailey lay awake for long hours after Molly had fallen asleep. She looked at the clock for the third time in ten minutes and sat up with a frustrated sigh. Her muscles ached in protest as she stood up and she moved slowly to the bedroom door.

Mike turned to look at her as she walked slowly towards him. The television was on but the volume was turned down so it didn't disturb Molly while she slept.

"You alright?" he asked, watching her settle gingerly in the armchair across from him.

"Sore but I'll be fine. Did you mean what you said? You think I'm not fit to be Molly's mother?" His words had haunted her from the moment he spoke them.

Mike considered her question for a moment while he studied her. The left side of her face was bruised and from the way she was moving, he knew she must hurt like hell. He swallowed the anger he felt at the sight of her. Anger with Denton, but more importantly with her for allowing it to happen.

"I think that Molly deserves better than to see her mother get beaten by her father. I think that Denton doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of getting custody but only if you file complaints against him for the assaults. I think that I'd be a lot better of an example as what a parent should be than either one of you."

"He's going to win custody of her, Mike. My attorney's even said the fact that he's married will weigh heavily in the court's decision. I'm scared of losing her and even more scared of what might happen to her if Rick decides to take his anger out on her. I've moved more times than I can count, but he's always found us. I just don't know what to do anymore," Bailey met his gaze. In the weeks that he'd known her, he had seen her irate, serious, playful and thoughtful. He hadn't ever thought to see her look so helpless.

"What if…" Mike began but broke off, certain she'd think he'd gone mad.

"What if – what?" she coaxed.

"What if you **were** married and your husband was a New York City police detective?"

"I'm not following you," Bailey replied, studying him curiously.

"What if you and I were to get married?" Mike Logan asked. Bailey was certain it had to be some sort of insane joke but his hazel eyes never left her face as he rephrased his question. "Bailey, will you marry me?"

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

_As always, thank you to spookycc for being the best beta, sister and support system a person could ever need._

**Chapter 10**

"Here's a key," Mike reached into a basket on the top of his refrigerator. "If you don't want to go back to your place until you've had time to clean it up, you're welcome to stay here."

Bailey studied the key in his hand but was hesitant to take it from him.

"No strings attached, Bailey. It's a place for you and Molly to stay, nothing more."

"I know," she did take the key then. "Thank you." She glanced into the living room where Molly was watching cartoons. "About last night…"

"I know you think I'm crazy, but – it makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Mike. Except that we aren't in love with each other."

"No, but you're devoted to that little girl in there and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen to her as long as there's something I can do to help. Take a day or two to think about it before you give me your answer. I'm not going anywhere," he offered her a wink that made her feel warm and special, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'll pick you up around 6. We may as well ride together," Mike said, moving towards the door. Molly would be spending the night at a friend's house. Something that Bailey had been reluctant to allow, but she knew the other girl's parents and had only consented when Molly and Mike had joined forces to plead with her.

"I told Bobby I'd bring a couple salads. I already bought a gift. Do you want me to sign your name on the card?" Bailey offered.

"And why do you think we couldn't make a marriage work?" Mike asked with a teasing grin. "You're already taking care of me like a wife."

"Since we're leaving tomorrow, Kaitlyn and I want to have a sister's night out," Marti told Charli later that morning. "Just the three of us. We'll go someplace nice for dinner and just sit and visit."

"I'd need to check with Bobby," Charli began, but Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Already did. He thinks it's a great idea. He said he'll even handle cooking on the grill for him, Jacob and Maggie."

"Then I'm in," Charli smiled, looking forward to any time spent with her sisters.

"Great. I'll pick the restaurant," Kaitlyn said.

"That's hardly fair," Marti challenged. "You'll pick some loud, smoky biker bar."

"Just because the two of you have men in your lives doesn't mean I can't have a little fun," Kaitlyn told them.

"If you need anything, call me," Charli said, pausing at the doorway to look up at Bobby. She was torn about leaving the twins and uncertain of Kaitlyn's plans.

"We'll be fine," Bobby assured her with an indulgent smile. "Enjoy yourself and relax."

"I better check…" Charli began but Bobby moved to block her from going into the living room.

"They're fine," he told her. "I'm their father, Chuck. I'm capable of feeding them and changing their diapers," he chuckled.

"I know you are, but…"

"But nothing!" Kaitlyn took her sister by the arm. "I'm looking to find me a hairy, muscled, tattooed biker and if we wait much longer the good ones will be taken."

"Oh, goody," Marti rolled her eyes, meeting Bobby's gaze. "Tattooed **and** hairy."

"Let's go, ladies," Kaitlyn practically dragged Charli out the door and Marti followed behind them muttering something about being safely home in Los Angeles.

"I thought you knew where we were going," Charli looked across at Kaitlyn, who was circling the same block for the fourth time.

"I do know where we're going, I'm just having trouble finding it," Kaitlyn stated.

"If you'd tell me the address, I could help you," Charli replied, glancing into the back seat when Marti's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Marti mentioned her boyfriend's name before answering it.

"I think I'm a block over from where I should be," Kaitlyn mumbled, stopping at a red light and turning on her blinker.

Rather than the 'biker bar' Kaitlyn had threatened them with, Charli was pleasantly surprised when she pulled the SUV to a stop in front of the bar that had been Jacob's, until he'd sold it several months earlier.

"This is where we had our engagement party," she told her sisters as they exited the vehicle.

"Lots of good memories in this old place," Marti smiled, slipping her arm through Charli's.

Walking into the bar, it only took Charli a moment to sense something was out of place. Her gaze fell on Alex first before moving on to Jacob and Maggie. The sight of Bobby moving towards her drew her attention and she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Happy birthday," the group of well-wishers called.

"Happy birthday, Chuck," Bobby smiled at her.

Birthday? What was he talking about? She looked up at him before the realization dawned on her. Today was her birthday. She had overlooked her own birthday!

"I told you she forgot!" Kaitlyn teased but Charli barely heard as she closed the short distance that separated her from Bobby.

"You did this?" she asked her husband with a teary-eyed smile.

"With more than a little help," he acknowledged as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"And where are our children?" she wanted to know.

"Mrs. Pierce's granddaughter, Deidre, is watching them. I gave her both of our cell numbers and you know her. Maggie said that you went to school together," Bobby assured her.

"Thank you," she touched his cheek with a gentle hand. "You went to a lot of trouble to pull this off."

"There's no such thing as trouble where you're concerned," he told her, kissing her lightly.

"You're just scoring brownie points left and right tonight," she told him softly. The look in Bobby's brown eyes told her that he planned on collecting on those points as soon as he was able. She felt her face grow warm as she blushed under his gaze.

"Mitchell, I'm so glad that you're here," Charli kissed her step-father's cheek. "I wish Carolyn was here with you."

"If we had our way, she would be," Mitchell agreed. "She wants you to enjoy yourself and she wishes you a very happy birthday."

"I'll try to visit her in the next few days," Charli promised. "And hopefully, she'll be released soon. You know if you need anything that Bobby and I are here."

"I know – and your mother is grateful for how supportive you've been."

"Has she told you why she did this?"

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked.

"We know that she didn't kill Harris, Mitchell. And if she believes I'm innocent, she didn't confess to protect me. She has another reason for why she did this – someone else she's protecting," Charli stated.

Jacob drew the man's attention and Charli found Bobby's friend Lewis at a table, enjoying a hearty sampling of the various foods that adorned a table along a side wall. Sitting across from him, they fell into a conversation about several cars that Lewis had been working on. He had always admired Charli's knowledge of classic cars.

"Has anyone seen my wife?" Bobby asked Alex and Charli's sisters.

"She was talking to Lewis a few minutes ago," Alex told him.

"They went outside," Kaitlyn added. "I think he's got the hots for your wife."

"No, he's actually got the hots for my partner," Bobby teased, winking at Alex before he headed towards the front door.

He located his wife and lifelong friend standing on the curb studying a 1967 Ford Mustang. Lewis was talking so fast that Bobby had a hard time catching up to what he was saying, but Charli was hanging on every word.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Have you seen this – masterpiece?" Charli indicated the car. "I think a classic Mustang has to be one of my favorite all time cars."

Bobby let out a low whistle as he walked slowly around the car, inspecting every angle.

"This isn't – Is this that wreck you had in the garage when I came by to pick up the hose for the Malibu?"

"The one and only," Lewis smiled with obvious pride in his workmanship.

"This was a gutted bucket of rust," Bobby told Charli as he ran his fingers lightly over the fender. "She's a beauty. Any chance you'd be interested in selling her?"

"I already asked," Charli smiled up at him as he came to stand alongside her, sliding his arm around her waist. "He's not ready to part with her just yet. And I even reminded him it was my birthday," she added teasingly.

Lewis popped the hood on the Mustang and Bobby was eager to get a look. Charli knew that she was out of her element when they began talking horsepower and excused herself to go inside. She walked away, knowing neither man had heard her.

"Can I borrow you for a few minutes?" Bailey approached Charli when she re-entered the restaurant. "I've got something I'd like to talk to you about."

Charli fussed at the sight of Bailey's badly bruised face, but the other woman was quick to assure her that it was nothing. Charli had lived with the results of 'nothing' but knew that Bailey would tell her when the time presented itself. They found a quiet corner table and sat down.

"So, what's going on?" Charli prompted.

"What would you say if I told you that Mike Logan proposed to me last night?"

"What? Mike proposed? I wasn't even aware the two of you were dating."

"We're not." Bailey explained about Rick Denton, the events of the previous evening and her fear that she'd lose custody of Molly. Charli listened intently to her friend, not wanting to miss any detail. "And so, Mike thinks we should get married," Bailey finished.

"Wow," Charli sat back in her seat to consider what she had just heard. "What do you think?"

"I think he's a great guy. Molly adores him – but we've only just become friends. That's not enough to start a marriage on. What do **you** think?"

"Considering your situation, I wouldn't rule out Mike's help. I know he's got a reputation for being a hothead, but you're right – he's a great guy. He's proven to be a loyal friend to Bobby and me."

"I gave up believing in romance a long time ago," Bailey told her. "But I just don't know that marrying a man I don't love would be the best thing for Molly."

"The best thing for Molly is for you to keep custody of her," Charli countered, firmly. "If marrying a decent man like Mike is the way to make sure that happens, then I'd think long and hard before I turned him down."

"I **know** that. I've been up all night telling myself all the reasons I should marry him but I keep coming back to the one reason why I shouldn't," Bailey said with a disgusted sigh. "Why can't it be easy like it was for you and Bobby?"

Charli's laugh was one of pure amusement and caused several of the party guests to look their way. She shook her head and her auburn hair fell over her shoulders.

"Easy? You think Bobby and I had a storybook romance? That we met, dated, fell in love and got married?"

"Didn't you?"

"Oh, Bailey," Charli smiled delightedly across at her friend. "Bobby and I are having our first official date tomorrow night, that's why we asked you to watch Jake and Emma. We were friends who met through my late brother, Jimmy. I'd been in love with him for years but never even dreamed he could feel the same about me…" Charli told Bailey the condensed version of their relationship without revealing any of Bobby's personal confidences.

"You cannot possibly be hungry," Bailey was laughing when Mike unlocked the door to his apartment, pushing it open and allowing her to go ahead of him.

"You're not? You hardly ate anything," he countered, pulling open the refrigerator door.

"I ate two plates of food. I don't need to eat for a week!" she shook her head. "You ate twice as much as I did."

"I'm a growing boy," Mike offered her a boyish grin over the top of the fridge door. He emerged with a bowl of potato salad that she had made earlier. She watched as he retrieved a fork from a drawer and began eating directly out of the large bowl. "You want some?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," she shook her head. "I asked Charli's advice tonight about your – proposal.

"And she told you to run for the hills and don't marry any man unless you're as madly in love as she and Goren are, right?"

"Actually, she told me what a great guy you are. That you've been a wonderful friend to her and Bobby and that I should think long and hard before turning you down," Bailey replied honestly.

"And? Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," she nodded, watching him as he fished in the bowl for a piece of hardboiled egg.

"And are you going to tell me?" He asked as he speared the egg triumphantly and popped it into his mouth.

"Yes."

"Well?" He met her gaze across the small kitchen and Bailey's brown eyes were alight with amusement.

"Are you going to be one of those husbands who doesn't pay attention? I already answered you twice," she told him.

"Yes?"

"Unless you've come to your senses and changed your mind, yes, I'll marry you. **But** we need to set some ground rules if this is going to work," Bailey replied.

Mike set the bowl on the counter and tossed his fork into the sink. Crossing his arms across his chest, he studied her.

"So, what sort of ground rules are you talking about?"

"Well, we don't really know each other all that well so even once we're married, I think it would just be better if we didn't…" She broke off when Mike made a sound akin to a snort.

"We didn't have sex? You think I'm going to marry a beautiful woman and not want to have sex with her?"

"I won't stop you from seeing other women…"

"Whoa, back up. We're not even married and you're giving me permission to cheat on you?" Mike's laugh was anything but pleasant. "That's just great."

"This is about Molly," Bailey reminded him.

"Yes, it is. It's about you and me working together to keep that little girl safe. You think that she doesn't know mommies and daddies sleep in the same bed? She's a smart kid, Bailey."

"I won't have a physical relationship with you, or any man, that I don't have strong feelings for," she told him.

"So, let's agree that we'll get married for Molly's sake and then work on building a life together for all three of us."

"But this is only going to be temporary – once the custody issue is resolved, we'll go our separate ways," Bailey stated. "I don't – There's no such thing as happily ever after, Mike. Not for me, I don't believe in it."

"How about 'the best we can make it'?" Mike asked, his hazel eyes holding her gaze. "It seems to me we're going into this with our eyes wide open. Hell, I'm not the answer to any woman's dreams, I know that. But I'm all you've got right now. And, lady, you need me."

Mike moved away from the counter to come to stand in front of Bailey. He reached out a gentle finger and smoothed a stand of hair from her cheek. She stood motionless, staring at a button on his shirt until his finger slipped beneath her chin and tipped her head back. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her ever so softly. Bailey forced herself to remain still and was unprepared for the warmth she experienced at the tender caress.

"I'm going to miss you," Charli told her sisters, hugging them each in turn. It had been hard enough saying 'goodbye' to Jacob and Maggie earlier and they were only going away for the weekend. Knowing it would be a while before she saw either of her sisters again was proving more difficult than she'd thought.

"I know Marti needs to get back to Steve the Stud," Kaitlyn said. "But I could quit my job and move in if you'd like." Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she waited for Bobby's reaction.

"Uh – no," Bobby was quick to assure her. "We'd hate to tear you away from all the friends you've made."

"You don't fool me for a minute, Goren. You can't wait until we're all gone so you can get your hands our baby sister," she teased. Bobby didn't respond, rather he picked up the two suitcases that sat just inside the front door and carried them outside.

"I cannot believe you said that," Marti said to her sister, slapping her arm playfully.

"Well, we know it's true. Charli goes for her check-up with the OB today. You can't tell me he's not waiting for a green light tonight," Kaitlyn replied, laughing delightedly when she saw Charli's crimson face. "Oh, and I'm sure you're hoping he'll come home early. Put the twins to bed, a little candlelight, and soft music. Strange how a good man will make you look at things a bit differently than you used to."

"You're going to miss your flight," Charli hugged Kaitlyn again, even as she shook her head in exasperation at her sister's straight-forward attitude.

"I might not say the words you want me to, but you have no idea how happy I am for both of you," the words were whispered against Charli's ear. "That man adores you and those kids – and I can see how much you love him. Please don't ever let anyone ruin your happiness."

"I won't," Charli choked back the tears. Kaitlyn rarely uttered a serious word aloud if she could help it.

"Come on, we need to get going or we're both going to miss our flights," Marti ended their embrace and hugged Charli again. "Keep in touch and let us know what's going on with Carolyn."

"Let's go, ladies," Bobby called from the doorway. Both women left then, blowing kisses to Charli as they hurried to the Malibu. "Are you sure you don't want me to take the twins?" he asked Charli.

"No, I'm going to have to get used to taking them with me and today may as well be the day," she said, smiling up at him. "I'll call you when I leave Dr. Hawthorne's."

Bobby slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned down, kissing her lightly as he replied:

"Kaitlyn's right, you know – I'm definitely looking forward to having my way with you tonight."

"I guess that's fair, since I had my way with you last night," Charli reminded him and Bobby's gaze darkened at the memory. Charli had been anxious to show her appreciation for the party he'd given her and the beautiful ring he'd had waiting for her when they'd returned home.

The ring had a silver setting with two light purple stones offset from each other. Bobby had taken the ring from her and slipped it on her right ring finger as he explained.

"I – I know pearls are the most common June birthstone, but I know that you don't care for them. So I did a little research and found that Alexandrite is a lesser known birthstone."

"I love it. One for each of the twins," she smiled up at him at his thoughtfulness. "You had it made for me?"

"I did," he acknowledged, aware of her hands moving over the front of his shirt as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

They had spent hours arousing and pleasing each other in the solitude of their bedroom. Charli's body tingled at the recollection and Bobby's hold tightened as he lowered his lips to hers.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he whispered. "Tonight cannot get here quick enough."

"Do you honestly think I'm that easy?" Charli smoothed her hands over the front of his black shirt.

"I never thought for one minute that you were easy," he kissed her again. "But where you're concerned, I'm a sure thing," he assured her and kissed her again to begin a slow exploration with his tongue. Charli came up on her tip toes and slid her arms around his neck to respond to his kiss.

The sound of the Malibu's horn drew them apart and Charli couldn't help but chuckle at Kaitlyn's timing.

"I'll – Call me – later," Bobby seemed a bit flustered as he released her.

"I will," she promised and followed him out the door, watching as he backed out of the driveway. She waved to her sisters, knowing she would miss them terribly, and grateful that they were back in her life.

The twins were the highlight of the doctor's office and Charli was relieved that they were on their best behavior. She fastened them into the SUV, telling them how proud she was of them and that she would be sure to tell their father. Both children chattered happily back at her even though she was certain they were simply humoring her.

"Hi, Chuck," Bobby answered his cell phone on the second ring.

"Hi. I just left the doctor's office and was wondering if you had time to meet for lunch."

"That sounds great, but I can't," he hesitated. "I'm tied up for a little bit…" Even as he spoke, Charli heard a woman laugh in the background before calling Bobby's name.

"Who's that?" she was curious.

"Um – no one. You're taking the twins to Bailey's later, right?" he asked.

"Around 5, I think," Charli was trying to hear the woman's voice again. "Are you with Alex?"

"No, she had an appointment this afternoon," Bobby told her as the woman called his name again. "I – I'll see you later, Charli. I really can't talk right now."

"I'm sorry I obviously interrupted something," she stated coolly. She closed her phone before Bobby had a chance to respond and immediately regretted it. Whatever was going on, she knew Bobby wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Trisha had caused her to question herself and she needed to let her insecurity go. Her phone rang in almost instantly. "I was out of line – I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Yes, you were," Bobby agreed. "And I'll prove to you just how much, later," he promised her in a tone that caused a pleasant shiver of apprehension along her spine. "I'm just in the middle of something that I can't get out of right now. I'll explain later, okay?"

"There's no need to explain, I trust you."

"I love you, Chuck."

Charli stood in front of the mirror studying her reflection. The dress fell just above her knees and was a shade darker than her hair. Kaitlyn had tried to convince her to buy a size smaller so that it would hug her body, but Charli had never been comfortable drawing that sort of attention to herself. Now, smoothing the dress over her hips, she took in the square cut neckline that revealed a bit more cleavage than she was used to. Sighing, she was about to look in her closet for something else, but the ringing of the doorbell told her she was out of time.

Bobby would be home any moment and now someone was at the door. Snatching up her heels, she went down stairs, slipping them on when she reached the first floor. She opened the front door and couldn't keep the smile off her face at the man who stood before her.

"Hi, Charli – I'm Bobby Goren," he offered her his outstretched hand and she accepted it. "You look great," he told her, his brown eyes moving over her appreciatively.

"Thank you," she replied. "Are those for me?" she asked, indicating the peach colored roses he held.

"Oh, yes, they are. I'm sorry – I'm a bit nervous," he held out the flowers to her.

"They're beautiful. Thank you. Would you like to come in while I put them in water?" She was willing to play along with his game. Obviously, when he had said 'date', he had meant it to be taken at face value.

He followed behind her, closing the door. He waited in the kitchen doorway while she located a vase under the sink and filled it with water. She arranged the roses and set them in the middle of the kitchen table, standing back to admire them.

"Perfect," she smiled across at him.

"Perfect," Bobby agreed, but his gaze wasn't on the flowers. He had watched her every movement and couldn't take his eyes off her. Charli felt the warmth of her cheeks but asked:

"Shall we go?"

They walked along the sidewalk towards the driveway where Charli had expected to find the Malibu waiting for them. Instead, she stopped in front of the Ford Mustang that Lewis had driven to the party the night before.

"You like it?" Bobby asked, trying to maintain their game. "I just picked it up today. A friend of my restores classic cars. Traded him my Malibu."

"There's something about an old Mustang," she smiled up at him. "I'll bet your friend wasn't anxious to give it up."

"I haggled with him most of the afternoon," he said, pulling open the passenger door for her. "I even got his sister in on helping me talk him into selling it to me."

So, that explained the woman Charli had heard in the background, Lewis' sister Kelli. Charli laid her hand on Bobby's where it rested on the door as she got in and their gazes met.

"You're a teacher, right?" Bobby asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Yes, third grade," she replied. He really wanted to play this as a first date, did he? Well, Charli decided that she'd let him but she had no reason to make it easy on him. "And, you're a police detective, if I remember correctly."

"I work for Major Case," he began, backing out of the driveway. All the while he drove, they exchanged what Charli had always called the 'getting to know you' pleasantries.

Walking into the small Italian restaurant, Charli was aware of Bobby's hand on her back as they were shown to their table. She felt his thumb stroke lightly over the skin between her shoulders where it was revealed by the cut of the dress. He pulled out her chair for her and once she was seated, he leaned in to kiss her cheek but Charli turned her head.

"I don't know what you're thinking is going to happen, but this is only our first date," she told him. Bobby chuckled at her tone and seated himself across from her at the small table.

"I'm sorry. You're just so - You're so beautiful I couldn't help myself," he replied. Charli gave him points for a quick recovery and reached for her water glass.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'm only stating the truth," he picked up his menu and held her gaze. "Half the men in here are wishing they were me."

Charli smiled at his exaggeration but loved him for it. Through his eyes, she was beautiful even though she didn't believe it to be true.

The evening passed like a dream for Charli. They talked and laughed, sharing stories that they had told each other long ago, but she enjoyed them as if it were the first time. Bobby hung on her every word and she was reminded what a fascinating, intelligent man her husband was. She reached across the table and covered his hand with her much smaller one.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to be closing soon," the waitress alerted them. "The kitchen is closed, but if you'd like anything from the bar…"

"No, thank you," Bobby glanced at his watch. He seemed as startled as Charli that they'd been simply talking for the last four hours. Once the check had been paid, Bobby held his hand out to Charli and they left the restaurant. "What would you like to do now?" he asked, directing her to the parking lot.

"I don't know that I should tell you that," she replied without looking at him. "It being our first date and all, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"Oh, please, don't hold back on me," Bobby turned her to face him, trapping her between the car and his large body. "Tell me everything," his eyes moved intently over her face before settling on her lips. "Everything that you'd like to do…"

Charli studied him for a moment before she shook her head.

"No – it's too much. I can't ask you to do anything more for me."

"Ask me," he whispered. He traced the neckline of her dress, his finger warm against the soft swell of her breasts. "Please, ask me."

"Well, if you're sure. It's just that it's been a very long time since I've…" Charli ran her tongue over her bottom lip and looked up at him. Bobby's gaze followed the movement of her tongue as he waited for her to continue.

"It's been a long time since you've what?" he prompted. Charli wiggled her finger indicating that Bobby should bring his head down closer to hers. She whispered in his ear and the sound of Bobby's laughter echoed through the parking lot.

"If that's what you want, let's go," he pulled open her car door and waited until she slipped in. Walking around the front of the Mustang, Bobby shook his head mumbling. "Ice cream – she wants ice cream!"

Bobby pulled the car into the driveway, killing the lights and engine. Charli turned to face him, saying:

"I had a very nice time, thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I'd like to see you again, if you're interested."

"I think I could be persuaded," she replied. "Especially if there's ice cream involved."

Bobby's look told her he was not amused but Charli couldn't help but smile even as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. Before he could pull back, she laid her hand on his cheek and brought his mouth back to hers. Bobby felt her tongue against his lips and he parted them to allow her to deepen the kiss. Charli pressed against him while she rested her free hand on his leg and her fingers drew designs up and down his thigh.

Bobby's left hand moved along her side and his tongue mated with hers before possessing her mouth. Charli felt his hand cup her breast through the material of her dress.

"I – I should be getting inside," Charli broke the kiss and moved away from him to the door of the car. She heard Bobby complaining under his breath as he pushed open his own door and met her around the front of the Mustang. "Is something wrong?" she questioned innocently.

"What could possibly be wrong?" he countered but as they walked around to the back porch, Charli was certain she heard something about ice cream, dates and playing games. Smiling, she walked ahead of him and when they reached the back door, she turned to face him.

"Thank you again for a wonderful evening, Bobby. I really would like to see you again."

Bobby leaned in to kiss her but Charli took a step backwards and extended her hand, much the same as he had earlier. He studied her hand briefly before he reached out with his left hand and took her right hand, palm up in his. He pressed his lips to the palm of her hand before trailing kisses along her inner arm, his tongue stroking against her skin. When, she asked herself silently, had the inside of her elbow become so sensitive?

She felt her knees falter and leaned back against the house when Bobby released her right hand and reached for her left. He followed the same path along her palm and arm with his lips and tongue, until Charli tangled the fingers of her right hand in his hair and brought his face to hers.

"Bobby," she managed before his mouth claimed hers. She felt his hands cupping her face to hold her mouth still for his exploration. She had always found his kisses to be sensual experiences all their own, but this kiss robbed her of any coherent thought as his tongue made love to hers, slowly and deliberately.

"Inside," Bobby whispered against her lips as he fumbled with the screen door and the doorknob.

"What?" Charli looked up at him, wanting his mouth back on hers.

"Get in the house or we're going to give the neighbors quite a show," he growled as he urged her inside ahead of him. Clearing her thoughts, she slipped off her heels and turned to face him as she backed through the kitchen.

"You – you really should be going," she told him with a playful grin. "This is only our first date and I'm really not that sort of girl."

"Date's over, Chuck," Bobby told her as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it in the direction of the kitchen table. It slid to the floor but neither of them noticed as he continued towards her. He hopped on one foot as he pulled off one shoe and then switched feet to remove the other, tossing both shoes. His eyes never left her and Charli thrilled at the desire she saw in their brown depths.

When she reached the bottom stair, she stumbled slightly but Bobby caught her around the waist and pulled her up against him. His mouth ravaged hers as he continued upstairs and Charli dropped her shoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

She stood motionless alongside the bed as Bobby began to undress her. Even the lowering of her zipper was an erotic experience as his thumb traced over her spine, following the zipper's trail. The dress hit the floor and Bobby helped her step free of the material before moving it out of the way with his foot. He leaned back to study her, standing before him in her lavender lace bra and panties. Charli shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze and Bobby was quick to assure her:

"You're beautiful, Charli…" He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lightly. Her underclothes were discarded and Bobby's hands moved over her - gentle, loving hands that showed her without words how attractive he found her.

Charli's fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and Bobby eagerly disposed of it, backing her towards the bed. She undid the fastenings of his pants and she heard his sharp intake of breath when she slipped his remaining clothes down his legs and he kicked free of them. Pressing her onto the bed, Bobby explored her body, arousing her with his mouth and hands.

When he moved back over her, Charli felt his desire pressing against her. Cupping his face with her hands, she met his gaze as he whispered:

"I love you, Chuck."

"Show me," came her soft response and he did.

Charli waited for the microwave to beep several hours later, shaking the packet of hot chocolate mix in her hand. She stood barefoot, wearing Bobby's shirt, humming softly and unable to keep the smile off her face. Any apprehension that she'd had, any doubts that she may have had that Bobby wouldn't find her desirable had been dispelled. He had shown her repeatedly how much he wanted her and she flushed softly at the memory.

"You OK?" Bobby's voice startled her and she turned to find him watching her. He stood in the doorway wearing a pair of faded jeans and black T-shirt.

"I'm fine," she told him. "You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." She opened the door of the microwave. "I'm making some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"No, thanks," he replied, watching as she tore the packet and mixed into the steamy water. "Is there any iced tea?"

"I made a fresh pot this morning," she nodded, bringing the mug to her lips. Bobby had just pulled open the refrigerator door when he heard her cry of pain.

"Chuck?" he turned to look at her.

"It's nothing, I burnt my tongue," she said, waving her hand in front of her mouth. Bobby retrieved an ice cube from the freezer and picked her up by the waist to set her on the counter.

"Let me see," he instructed.

"It's a burnt tongue, Bobby, I'm fine."

"Let me see," he repeated, pronouncing each word slowly. Charli studied him for a moment before sticking her tongue out at him like the child he was treating her as.

Taking the ice cube between his forefinger and thumb, he ran it lightly over her tongue. Charli's eyes studied his face as he focused on his task and she felt a drop of water fall from her tongue and hit her chest.

"It's cold," she complained, but kept her tongue exposed. Another drip and then another hit her chest and ran into the valley between her breasts. Bobby examined her tongue before moving his gaze upwards to meet Charli's. The ice cube was replaced by the tip of his tongue stroking hers. Charli jumped slightly at the feel of the ice cube being moved along her throat and chest before Bobby's hand slipped inside the shirt she wore to caress her breasts.

The water dripped over her stomach as Bobby continued to nurse the burn and Charli's fingers clutched the edge of the counter. She was certain he was aware of what he was doing, of the sensations he was arousing in her. When she could take no more, Bobby's tongue left hers to follow the trail the ice cube had made along her throat while his fingers undid the buttons of the shirt. Moving lower, Bobby licked the water from her stomach and navel before moving upwards to her breasts.

"Bobby…" she whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth to hers. Charli's hands moved to undo his jeans and felt Bobby shiver in anticipation as she caressed him. "I love you," she told him.

"Show me," he challenged and she did.

The sound of the telephone ringing roused Charli from a sound sleep as Bobby reached for it, moving as little as possible so as not to disturb her.

"Goren," he mumbled as Charli roused herself to look at the alarm clock. It was just a little after seven. Worried about the twins, she listened for the voice on the other end. It was a man, but not Mike. "Captain? What is it?"

Jim Deakins had waited as long as he could. The information he'd received was time sensitive and he didn't want to run the risk of losing the element of surprise.

"How'd you like to go on a little road trip this morning?"

"A road trip? What are you talking about?"

"I think I know where your sister-in-law is hiding out."

**End Chapter 10**

_Special thanks to ciaddict for her permission to use her 'burnt tongue' for inspiration. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**As always, thank you to spookycc – without your unconditional support and unending patience, I wouldn't be sharing my stories.**_

_**Thanks to ciaddict for sharing her views and opinions with me on this chapter.**_

_**Author's Note: These chapter does deal with a very sensitive subject. Hopefully, I handled it in a manner than no one will be upset. **_

**Chapter 11**

"You can go watch TV, they'll be fine," Bailey chuckled from the doorway of her bedroom. Jake and Emma were sleeping soundly after being fed, bathed and diapered.

"How do you know that?" Mike sat on the edge of the bed, peering into the Pack'n'Play where the twins slept. "They can't call if they need anything. What if they choke?"

"I'll be right here with them, unless you want to sleep in here and I'll take Molly's room," she offered.

"What? No, I don't want that job," Mike shook his head.

"You were quick to volunteer me, though, weren't you?" she teased. She had been thrilled when she had been asked to watch the twins and was pleased that Mike had suggested her.

"Like you didn't want to watch them," Mike scoffed, glancing past her where Molly skirted her mother and hopped on the bed alongside him. "Hey, little bit, that's one snazzy nightgown." He admired the Disney Princesses that adorned her pajamas.

"Mommy said you're sleeping here tonight," Molly climbed into Mike's lap to look at the sleeping infants.

"I'm helping watch Jake and Emma," he said, inhaling the soft scent of lavender on the little girl.

"No you're not," Molly found this amusing. "You're scared of them. You won't even hold them."

"I'm not afraid of them," he denied, aware of Bailey covering her mouth with a hand to stop from laughing.

"Are you sleeping in here with Mommy?" Molly asked, causing both adults to fall silent and Mike looked at Bailey, raising a curious eyebrow.

"No, Molly. Mike's going to sleep in your room and you're sleeping in here with me," Bailey replied, holding Logan's gaze evenly.

"What would you think about me sleeping with your Mommy?" Mike asked.

"It'd be OK," Molly shrugged. "I like you better than my real Daddy and Mommy smiles when you're here. Will you read me a story before I go to bed?"

"Sure, go pick out a book and meet me back here," Mike kissed the top of her head and watched her scoot back out of the room.

"You're impossible," Bailey hissed in a low whisper.

"Why? Because I'd prefer to share a bed with you, instead of sleeping alone?" He rose from the bed and came to stand in front of her. "That just means I'm a healthy, straight male. Hell, even Molly's OK with the idea."

"I already told you that I won't…" Bailey began.

"Have sex with me until we get to know each better," Mike finished for her. He reached out a gentle finger and ran it along the bruise on her cheek. "How well did you know Denton?"

"That's none of your business," she replied, taking a step backwards.

"I brought two books," Molly ran back into the room, unaware of the adults' conversation. She crawled onto the bed and slid beneath the covers. "You want to listen, too, Mommy?"

"Yeah, come on, Mommy," Mike reached for her hand and pulled her back towards the bed. "I'll read one book and you can read the other."

Bailey knew if she refused, Molly would question her mother's reluctance. Mike settled with his back against the headboard and Molly snuggled close to his side, while Bailey sat 'Indian-style' in the center of the bed, aware of Mike's foot brushing her thigh. She watched them as they read the book, Mike pointing out pictures and Molly giggling over something he would add to the story.

Bailey found herself smiling at them and felt certain marrying Mike Logan was the right thing to do. He was a good man, he treated Molly with genuine affection and he listened, truly listened when the child spoke. She gave herself a mental shake. Do not fall for this man, she warned herself. It would only lead to heartbreak when he learned the truth.

"Hey, B," Mike nudged her leg lightly with his foot. "It's your turn." He held out a book to her.

"Did Captain Deakins tell you where Trisha was?" Charli asked Bobby as she sat in bed watching him dress.

"Bradford," Bobby told her. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her to pull on his socks.

"Pennsylvania? It's just a little college town – a satellite campus for the University of Pittsburgh," Charli wrapped her arms around her knees. "She went to college there. There's not a whole lot there – the campus, an oil refinery and a lighter factory," she told him thoughtfully. "I don't understand why she'd go back there."

"If she is there," Bobby told her, glancing around the floor.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"My shoes," he replied.

"You – um – left them downstairs," she reminded him and Bobby smiled in a way that made Charli's toes curl into the mattress.

"I'll call you once I know something," he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Charli laid her hand on his cheek and held his gaze, saying:

"Be careful."

"I will," he kissed her again. "I'll be home as soon as I can." He rose from the bed and started for the door. Charli called after him:

"I love you."

"Love you back," his deep voice called back up the stairs and she could hear him whistling as he located his shoes.

Jim Deakins waited in his car as Bobby came out the front door. He watched as Goren crossed the front yard, carrying the leather binder that seemed to accompany him everywhere when he worked.

"Is Logan going with us?" Bobby asked after bidding the Captain good morning.

"We'll pick him up on the way," Deakins replied. "I'm sorry to take you away from your family but I thought you should be with us. You've known her for quite a few years…"

"I don't – No one knows Trisha very well," Bobby replied, searching for the words to explain. "She's separated herself from her sisters."

The Captain asked after the twins and the proud father was happy to talk about them. Deakins smiled at the obvious love in Bobby's voice and said:

"I don't know that I've ever had the opportunity to tell you this, but I'm happy for you. I know that your life was hell for a long time. I'm glad to see that things are working out for you and Charli."

"Thank you," Bobby looked down at his binder that rested on his lap. The fingers of his right hand touched his wedding ring on his left, before he added: "My wife's a remarkable woman."

"Her husband's a remarkable man," Jimmy Deakins assured his friend.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be gone," Mike told Bailey as he emptied the contents of his coffee cup. "I'll call you later."

"You don't need to," Bailey told him, but he set his cup in the sink and replied:

"I want to know that you and Molly are alright. If Denton shows up, I want you to call 911."

"No…"

"This isn't up for debate, Bailey. You need to get his harassment on record. If for no other reason than to help with the custody issue," Mike lowered his voice, sparing Molly a glance where she sang a song to the twins.

"You aren't going to order me around, Logan. I'm going to continue to do whatever I think is best for my daughter," Bailey stated firmly.

"Letting him continue to terrorize you is the best thing for Molly?" he demanded but a knock on the door saved Bailey from responding.

Bobby spent several minutes with Jake and Emma while he waited for Mike to say his 'goodbyes'. Kissing the top of Molly's head, Mike said:

"Be good for your mom."

"I will."

"I'll call you later," Mike reminded Bailey. Rather than causing a fuss in front of Bobby she simply nodded. He leaned in and kissed her softly, unconcerned by the presence of Goren and Molly.

Charli was anxious to pick up the twins even though she was certain Bailey had taken excellent care of them. Parking the SUV, she walked towards the apartment building, unable to keep the smile off of her pretty face. She knew that she was incredibly blessed to have the relationship she did with Bobby and was certain that it would only continue to deepen as time went on.

"Mike went with Bobby and Captain Deakins?" Charli questioned as she retrieved Emma from her seat.

"Bobby came and got him but I think he really wanted to spend a few minutes with the babies before they left," Bailey smiled. "They lit up the moment they heard his voice. Just like when you got here." She took Emma while Charli turned her attention to Jake.

"He's such a great father," Charli replied with more than a little pride. "So? Any news about you and Mike?"

"I – I told him I'd marry him. We haven't really talked about it any further and he may change his mind…"

"Why would he change his mind? It was his idea, wasn't it?" Charli snuggled Jake, kissing his cheek.

"It was but when I told him that I wouldn't – Molly, would you go check my bedroom to make sure we got all of the babies' things, please?" Bailey waited for Molly to be out of earshot before continuing. "I told Mike that I wouldn't have sex with him. He wasn't very happy about it."

"Well, I understand both sides, I think. Mike's a man and he obviously finds you attractive, otherwise he wouldn't be willing to make such a huge commitment. But as women, we want there to be more than attraction."

"No, I don't want anything of the sort," Bailey told her friend. "I already told Mike I wouldn't stop him from sleeping with other women."

"There's nothing in the bedroom, Mommy," Molly skipped back into the room.

"How about you check the living room, please?" Once Molly was distracted again, Charli turned her attention to Bailey.

"You gave the man permission to fool around on you before you're even married? I'm sure he wasn't pleased with that."

"He wasn't," Bailey admitted. "He wants to work on building a real marriage, but I can't be a wife to him."

"Bailey, he's a very attractive man. He's a decent guy and he's willing to marry you to help you keep Molly. Why aren't you willing to give him a chance?" Charli could not understand the older woman's indifference.

"It's a long, complicated story," Bailey began, but stopped and shook her head. "No, really, it isn't. It's a short, sad story but not one I'm able to tell in front of little ears."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, we can always make arrangements to meet for lunch or you can come to the house and Bobby would be happy to keep Molly occupied," Charli offered. "I'm a good listener."

"Thanks. I may take you up on the offer." Bailey had few friends by choice but Charli was one person she had felt that she could trust.

Trisha watched the silver-haired man enter the bar. Certain she had seen him before; she followed his movements in the mirror behind the bar. He chose a stool several away from her and she heard him order a beer. He showed her no interest, which only served to arouse her desire to be noticed. She waited for a moment before she moved so that she sat next to him.

"I know this is going to sound like a pick up line, but haven't we met before?"

"We have," Jimmy acknowledged, taking a sip of beer. "At your father's funeral. I'm a friend of Bobby and Charli Goren."

Before Trisha could move away, Bobby and Mike approached the bar, blocking her exit.

"I'm surprised to see you," she spoke to her brother-in-law. "You and your wife seem to be inseparable."

"I'm doing this for my wife," Bobby replied. "And for your mother."

"Carolyn? That's one of the few things Charli and I happen to agree on, Carolyn is not our mother," Trisha's tone was one of contempt.

"Why don't we go over here and talk?" Deakins suggested, indicating an empty table. Trisha slid off the stool and rather than moving around Bobby and Mike, she chose to walk between the two men, making certain her breasts brushed against Bobby. Bobby met Logan's gaze over her head, the two men exchanging an amused glance.

"So, what is it you want to know, gentlemen?" she asked, waiting until they were all seated.

"Where were you the night Harris was murdered?" Mike asked her.

"I was with Daniel, all night. He'll tell you." Trisha looked from Logan to Goren.

"He already did," Bobby replied. "He – said that you ordered pizza and watched a movie. What was the name of it?" He looked at Mike.

"Some sort of romance – the one where the boyfriend dies and the girlfriend falls in love with the best friend…" Logan played along with Goren's pretense.

"That's right," Trisha agreed easily. "It was a peaceful night at home."

"Larkin never left? He didn't go out at all?" Mike asked her.

"Carolyn confessed to killing Harris – why are you still looking for someone else?" Trisha challenged, but she was looking at Bobby. "Charli doesn't want it to be Carolyn so you'll just keep looking no matter how useless? She really does have you whipped, doesn't she?"

"Charli wants the truth – don't you?" Bobby asked quietly.

"You think Daniel killed my father?" she met his gaze across the table. "Is that what the Ice Princess told you? She finally gets a backbone and kills the old man and she's telling you that her ex-fiancé did it? How is that possible? Especially if she was unconscious like she claims?"

"You lived in that house – Don't you remember – behind Harris's desk there's that big mirror?" Bobby opened his binder and searched through several pictures, selecting one and laying it on the table for Trisha to see. "Whoever came up behind Charli and - hit her was visible in the reflection in the mirror." Even though it had been several weeks, the thought that Charli could have been seriously injured, possibly killed along with Harris, still haunted Bobby.

Although Trisha said nothing, Bobby watched her face for any sign of reaction. Trisha studied the photo for a moment, closing her eyes for only the briefest instant, but it was enough for Bobby.

"I don't know if he went there with the intention of killing Harris or if he just planned on talking to him – Charli being there was unexpected. Daniel had to - he needed to make certain she was out of the way, but he didn't – he couldn't bring himself to – hurt her too badly…"

"You think Daniel killed my father?" Trisha asked.

"He asked you to lie for him," Bobby replied. "He needed you to give him an alibi."

He watched as she pondered his words. Trisha was weighing her options at that moment and Bobby knew he had to proceed carefully or he'd lose her. He selected another photo, one of Harris' body and laid it in front of Trisha.

"This was an act of anger – the person who killed Harris despised him." Bobby leaned forward, tapping the photo. "He walked into that house with every intention of leaving Harris dead."

"But what was in it for Larkin?" Mike asked, looking at Bobby. "That shoots your theory out of the water, Goren. There's no motive – no advantage in having Donovan out of the way. Larkin doesn't stand to gain one damn thing."

"You're right," Bobby acknowledged on a sigh. "If Daniel didn't have a reason then it wouldn't make sense," he looked at Trisha. "So we're back to square one and that means finding someone with a reason for wanting Harris out of the way."

"But Daniel did have a reason for wanting to kill my father," she told them. "He hated Harris."

"I hated Harris, too," Bobby told her with a shake of his head. "I'll even admit to wanting him dead on more than one occasion, but I wouldn't have killed him because of it."

"True," Jimmy Deakins stated thoughtfully. "People don't just arbitrarily decide to kill someone they hate. Larkin would have needed a damned good reason for what he did."

Trisha opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. She looked at the photos before her on the table and then she looked to Bobby.

"Why, Trisha?" he asked softly.

"I didn't do this! I didn't kill Harris," Trisha denied but Bobby raised a finger to silence her.

"You did, Trisha. And you know that Charli saw you. She didn't – remember right away and when she did, she questioned herself. But it was you, wasn't it?"

Trisha remained silent and Bobby thought for a moment as Deakins and Logan waited. Both men knew him well enough, trusted him enough to respect his thought process and let him work.

"No one can blame you for what you did, Trisha," Bobby spoke softly. "He'd beaten Charli for years – I'd be willing to bet that she wasn't the only one. Did he tell you if you told he'd beat your sisters, so you'd stay quiet? Like Charli did?"

"He didn't – he never beat me," Trisha began, meeting Bobby's gaze across the table. She faltered and looked at the table. No one knew. She had never told anyone what Harris had done to her, what she had been forced to allow him to do.

It was Bobby's turn to fall silent as he recalled what he knew about Trisha and the Donovan household. Charli had withdrawn into herself from years of physical and mental abuse. She had learned not to trust anyone. Trisha was a polar opposite of her sister. She thrived on attention and sexual conquests. She used sex as a means to an end. She had used her body to steal Daniel Larkin from Charli. She had tried to seduce Bobby the day of Harris' funeral. Sex wasn't something she enjoyed; it was something she endured to get what she wanted.

"Trisha," Bobby hoped he was wrong. As much as he disliked his sister-in-law, what he was thinking was too horrible for anyone to endure. "Did – when did he start molesting you?"

"You're as crazy as your mother," she stated coldly. "I'm not going to stay here and listen to this." Before she could rise from the table, Mike laid a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"You're going to stay or I'm going to drag your ass kicking and screaming out of here. Stay put and place nice." Even as he spoke, Mike's hazel eyes revealed that he was not bluffing.

"Can you leave us alone?" Bobby looked from one man to the other, certain that Trisha felt she was trapped. His stomach tightened into a knot of disgust and fear, hoping he was wrong, but certain he had happened upon the truth.

Charli had the twins on the floor of the living room, on their play mat when she heard the knock on the door. Smiling, she greeted Miriam Pierce, saying:

"Good morning, come in."

"I hope I'm not intruding," the elderly woman replied.

"Of course not. Can I offer you something to drink?" Charli directed her into the living room where Emma and Jake chattered away to each other in a language that they seemed to understand perfectly.

"No, thank you, dear. I just wanted to visit for a bit and ask you to do me a favor." Miriam sat in the armchair closest to the twins so that she could enjoy them.

"A favor? Anything you need," Charli agreed without hesitation, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"I'm going to be moving," Miriam began. "It's OK, Charli. I want to go." She was quick to assure the younger woman before Charli could protest. "My granddaughter wants me to move in with her and her husband. I'm not getting any younger and they worry after me living alone. The house is going to be sold but there are some things that I just can't part with."

"That's understandable. There's a lot of memories in your home," Charli said, saddened that Miriam would be leaving the neighborhood, but happy that she'd be with family. "You know Bobby and I will do anything we can for you."

"My bell – it means too much to me to be left with strangers. It would mean the world to me if you'd take it. And I could always come visit it here," Miriam smiled.

"Your bell?" Charli asked to make certain she had heard properly. "I'd be thrilled to take care of your bell for you."

"No, Charli. It would be my gift to you, it would be your bell," Miriam replied, wanting to make her intentions clear. "You've always loved it, almost as much as I have. I want someone who will appreciate it to have it."

"Oh, Miriam, I'd be honored," Charli accepted.

"Good, that's settled," she replied with a nod of her head. "Now, hand me one of those little ones because if I get down on the floor, I doubt I'd get back up."

Bailey heard the telephone ringing as she came out of the bathroom and thought about not answering it. Certain it was Mike, she wanted to prove to him that she would not sit around and wait for him to check on her and Molly. Before she could put her thought to action though, Molly grabbed for the phone and answered it.

"Flanigan residence. Hi, Mike," the child practically glowed at the sound of the man's voice on the other end. "Mommy and me are going shopping. Do you want anything special for dinner?"

Bailey couldn't hear Mike's response but Molly giggled delightedly before handing her mother the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Mike's deep voice replied. "We're on our way back from Bradford. Probably another hour out and then I'm going to have some paperwork to take care of. I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Would you be able to head over to the Goren's and watch the twins in a while? Bobby wants Charli to meet us at the station."

"You arrested her sister?"

"We'll be booking her when we get back," Mike replied simply. Bailey realized he couldn't say much so she didn't ask any further questions. "I'll explain when I get home."

Home. Mike said that one word as if it were a given that he'd be coming home to her and Molly. Bailey didn't like the sense of comfort it gave her. She didn't want to become dependent on Mike Logan or anyone else. It would only cause them all pain in the long run, especially Molly.

Bobby was waiting for Charli in the parking garage when she arrived. Once she had parked, he met her halfway, kissing her lightly.

"Did she…" Charli began but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"You need to talk to her," Bobby's tone was soft. She studied his face and saw something akin to pain in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I turned her in, Bobby. I don't think she'll want to talk to me."

"Please, Chuck, for me."

"Will you be with me?" she asked him.

"Always," he promised, causing Charli to smile.

Trisha was sitting at a table in the interview room when Bobby opened the door. Charli walked inside, taken aback by her sister's wan appearance.

"Trisha?"

"You really came? I didn't think you would," Trisha replied. She looked up at Charli but her eyes seemed glazed, almost unfocused. "Did Bobby tell you?"

"No, I didn't – It wasn't my place," Bobby said, pulling out a chair for Charli. "I thought it was best that you told her."

"Told me what?" Charli looked from one to the other as she sat down.

"You already know that I was at the house that night. You saw me before I hit you," Trisha began. Even her voice was odd. It was almost as if she were reliving the events as they happened. "I killed him – I had to."

"Why did you have to?" Charli asked. "We were free of him, all of us. You talked to him because you chose to. I don't understand."

"Do you remember before Carolyn left? Do you remember that we used to be a normal family?"

"I remember," the younger sister nodded. Her hands were folded in her lap and she felt Bobby's left hand cover hers beneath the table.

"Afterwards he was so angry all the time. But never at Marti or Kaitlyn…"

Charli had always wondered at that but had never questioned it aloud. Asking why her sisters hadn't been subject to the same abuse seemed disloyal.

"Harris said that if I told he'd punish them, too," Charli's voice was almost a whisper as she recalled the cold, hateful man telling her how much worse it would be for the others.

"It was because they didn't look like Carolyn. You and I do. You more so, and he hated us for it. We reminded him that she left. He'd use any excuse to beat you. It was his way of punishing **her**. He'd hit me sometimes but never like you."

"You – you used to try to stop him," Charli looked across at Trisha as if the memory was new to her. She had long ago buried as much of the abuse as she could. "You always got Kaitlyn and Marti out of the house so they didn't see…"

"As you got older he'd make comments – say things that were inappropriate for a father to say. I knew that it was just a matter of time before he found a new way to punish you for Carolyn's betrayal," Trisha looked down at her hands, folded on the table. "I saw him looking at you…"

Charli shook her head in denial, realization dawning slowly. Bobby looked from one sister to the other, remaining silent but knowing the emotional pain both women would endure.

"No, Trisha," tears filled Charli's eyes. "Dear God, please, no."

"I couldn't let him touch you – you were so young," Trisha looked up. "I told him that I'd go to the authorities but he just laughed and said he'd show me exactly what he could get away with. The first time I fought him but he only seemed to enjoy it, so afterwards I just let him do what he wanted so it would just be over."

Charli listened as Trisha spoke, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. The abuse by Harris had continued for years. Even after all of the sisters had left the house, Harris still sought Trisha out. It was obvious from listening to her that the eldest sister had suffered mental ramifications from the years of molestation. Covering Trisha's hands with hers, Charli whispered:

"I'm so sorry."

A soft knock on the door drew Bobby's attention and he quickly opened it. Megan Wheeler and Mike Logan came into the room but remained near the door with Bobby while the sisters spoke.

"Why did you feel that you had to kill him, Trisha?" Charli questioned.

"You can be so innocent," Trisha chuckled, but it wasn't with the cruelty that she had often used when speaking to Charli. "He got you to come to the house because of your twins. Blailock was never going to be there." Trisha pulled her hands free from Charli's and sat back with a weary sigh. "I told him that I was through – I wanted it to stop or I'd go public. He didn't believe me at first, but I was very careful not to be alone with him. That night – he called me before you got there. He gloated that he'd arranged for Bobby to work late and he convinced you to come to the house by yourself. He planned on teaching me a lesson through you…"

Charli felt the color drain from her face and was grateful she was sitting down. Was she really that naïve? She had never thought so, but it had been so easy for Harris to manipulate her. He had used her children to get her exactly where he had wanted her.

"I have a question," Megan stated, drawing Trisha's attention. "You murdered your father to protect Charli and to stop your own abuse. But why did you let Charli take the blame and not say anything?"

"I knew that Bobby wouldn't let Charli go to prison for something she didn't do. He'd move heaven and earth to protect her," Of this, Trisha was certain.

"And Carolyn?"

"The fact that Harris got away with what he did was her fault. She walked out and left us. She never cared enough about us to come back…" Trisha shrugged, offering a glimpse of contempt she felt for her mother. "She only confessed because she felt guilty, because she wanted to get into Charli's good graces."

Another knock on the door revealed Danny Ross on the other side. He spoke softly with Bobby and Mike for a moment before he met Charli's gaze.

"Your sister's going to be taken to the hospital for evaluation and observation," he explained.

Charli thanked him and looked at Bobby who held her gaze, silently telling her that they'd get through this, together.

"She's had a breakdown of sorts," Bobby told Charli as Mike handcuffed Trisha. "I'm not sure that she was even aware of what she did – That she killed Harris until I confronted her."

Not trusting herself to speak, Charli remained silent. Trisha held her gaze and Charli refused to look away from her sister. This was the woman who had found pleasure in taking anything she thought Charli valued. This same woman had attempted to seduce Bobby away from her. But this woman, her sister, had subjected herself to untold horror in order to protect Charli.

"I'll come to visit as soon as the doctors say I can," Charli told Trisha when Mike directed her into the hall.

"Don't tell the others," Trisha requested. "I don't want them to know."

"I won't," Charli promised. "Trisha…" she began.

"Don't hate me anymore, Charli."

"I don't, Trisha. You protected me – you did this because you're my sister and you love me," she laid a hand on Trisha's arm. "It'll be OK. I'll be with you."

"We need to go," Megan intervened. "I'm sorry, but they're waiting downstairs to transport."

Charli turned away as Trisha disappeared into the elevator and found herself enveloped in Bobby's strong arms. Burying her face against him, she tried to comprehend everything. There were unanswered questions, things Charli wanted to understand, but that would have to wait. Right now, getting Trisha the help she needed was more important.

"Will she stand trial?" Charli asked, looking up at her husband.

"No," he shook his head. "At least, I don't think so – we'll know more once the doctors finish their evaluation."

"Can we go home?"

"Captain?" Bobby looked at his boss. Danny Ross's gaze moved from his detective to Charli and back to Bobby.

"Go home. Take care of your family and if you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you."

"What about Carolyn?" Charli asked.

"Her release is being processed. I called her husband and he's on his way to pick her up," Danny replied. "I'm truly sorry for how this has worked out."

"Me, too," she told him.

Jimmy Deakins stood at the elevator, waiting for Bobby and Charli. He pushed the down button, asking:

"Should I take the other elevator?"

"Of course not," Charli shook her head and slipped her arm through his. "You've been a wonderful friend and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

"That's what friends are for," he assured her. "Besides, it felt good to get back in the saddle, even if it was just for a little while. I love my life, but there are days I miss the action."

Bailey had arrived home before Mike. He called to make certain she and Molly were locked in safely while he and Megan were finishing up the paperwork. He parked his car alongside her tan Jeep Liberty and made his way across the parking lot. He found it amusing that all he was looking forward to was seeing Bailey and Molly.

"Detective Logan," a woman's voice drew his attention. "I'm Cynthia Denton. I believe you've met my husband."

"Mrs. Denton," Mike paused to study her. She was an attractive woman. Tall and slender with short blonde hair. "What can I do for you?"

"I understand that you and Rick had a go around the other evening."

"A go around?" Mike chuckled. "I guess you could call it that." He wondered if Denton realized that if Bailey hadn't intervened, Logan would have cheerfully beaten the hell out of him.

"I was wondering if you understand the complexities of Molly's paternity, Detective."

"Complexities? She's got a mother and a father who both want custody. That's not complicated, Mrs. Denton. It's sad. Your husband shouldn't be allowed anywhere near that little girl. He's violent and unpredictable."

"My husband loses his temper with Bailey, but only because she chooses to provoke him," Cynthia replied as if that excused Rick Denton's behavior.

"I don't see where we have anything to talk about, Mrs. Denton. Bailey and I are engaged and we fully intend to keep custody of Molly." Mike turned to continue into the building, but Cynthia Denton's questions stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you know the truth behind Molly's existence, Detective? Has Bailey bothered to tell you that Rick was once her brother-in-law?"

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to my sister and beta, spookycc – for your support, patience and unending belief in my ability to tell the story of Bobby and Charli._

_Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and shared tacos and cheesecake with me. You all are the best. _

**Chapter 12**

"I want to see Mike when he gets home," Molly whined even as she crawled into bed.

"If Mike comes over, I'll ask him to come in and tell you 'good night', OK?" Bailey said. "He might just go home to his own apartment."

"I don't understand why he can't just live with us," the little girl stated innocently.

"You really like him, don't you?" Bailey sat on the side of Molly's bed.

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Bailey assured her. "It's just not always a good idea to get too attached to people."

"But Mike likes us, too," Molly replied. "He spends lots of time with us and he thinks you're pretty."

Bailey couldn't help but smile at Molly's reasoning. If only life were as simple as a five year old thought it was. Kissing her daughter, Bailey tucked her in saying:

"He spends lots of time with us because he thinks **you're** pretty. He just likes my cooking."

"I think you're both pretty," Mike spoke from the doorway, startling Bailey and causing Molly to bounce out of bed and into his arms. "Hey, Little Bit."

"You were gone an awful long time," Molly scolded him.

"I had to work," he replied. "But tomorrow's all yours, but only if you go to sleep."

"Can you read me a story?" she asked. Mike met Bailey's gaze over the child's head.

"I read you three stories," her mother reminded her.

"But Mike didn't read me any," Molly looked at her mother and Mike chuckled.

"One story and then I need to get something to eat," he replied, setting her down. "Pick out a book and meet me back here."

"You look tired," Bailey said, studying his handsome face.

"I'm exhausted," he agreed. "And I had a very interesting conversation with Cynthia Denton just now."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to give me a little history on you and your brother-in-law," Mike stated coolly, but his good humor returned when Molly rejoined them carrying a book.

Bailey felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her as she heated leftovers for Mike. What had Cynthia told him? Had Rick told Cynthia the truth or his version of what had happened? Mike entered the kitchen and washed his hands before helping himself to a beer from the refrigerator.

"Did she fall asleep?" Bailey asked, wanting to fill the uneasy silence.

"Out like a light," Mike replied, leaning back against the counter to watch her. "She's a good kid."

"She is," Bailey agreed. "I'm very lucky." She took the plate carefully from the microwave and set it on the table.

"Thank you," he said, before taking his seat at the table. "Are you going to have anything?"

"I ate with Molly," she replied, but sat across from him. "Is Charli OK?"

"She will be. I think she and Goren can get through anything together," Mike told her.

He gave her a condensed version of the day's events as he ate and Bailey listened intently. He liked having someone to discuss his work with and Bailey seemed genuinely interested. Once he had finished, he pushed his plate away and reached for his beer.

"Are you going to tell me what Cynthia had to say to you?" Bailey asked softly.

"She probably wanted to say a lot more, but I told her she was wasting her time," he told her. "Denton was your brother-in-law?" Mike found the thought disturbing to say the least.

"Yes, he was married to my sister."

"You had an affair with your brother-in-law?" he questioned, but kept his tone low, not wanting to wake Molly. When Bailey didn't answer, Mike studied her before asking: "Were you that in love with him that you didn't care if you hurt your sister?"

Rising from her chair, Bailey picked up his plate from the table and carried it to the sink.

"If you've decided that you'd rather not marry me, I understand," she said, keeping her back to him.

"I didn't say that. I just think I deserve some answers."

"I don't have any to give you," she stated, aware of Mike coming to stand behind her.

"Are you the reason they aren't together anymore?"

"No. They stayed together in spite of what happened," Bailey turned to find him much closer than she had realized.

"Even after you got pregnant with Molly?" Mike wanted to understand, but was finding it difficult to comprehend.

"My family didn't know I was pregnant. They didn't know about Molly until after she was born. After Rick tracked me down and found out…"

"He was married to your sister! Didn't that mean anything to you?" Mike demanded.

"It's ancient history and something I'd prefer not to talk about," Bailey told him.

"Do you still have feelings for this jerk?" he questioned, his tone revealing his dislike for Molly's father.

"What? No!" She pushed by him, wanting to put some distance between them.

"Bailey…"

"Rick Denton and my family are off limits, Mike," she stated. "I won't discuss them with you."

"Damn it, Bailey!"

"Look, I know that you don't have to marry me. The fact that you want to protect Molly as much as I do means more to me then I can ever tell you, but we both have things in our past that we would prefer not to discuss." Although her tone remained calm, Mike sensed a steely resolve behind her words.

"That's a hell of a way to start a marriage, isn't it?" he asked her.

"You're free to change your mind at any time."

"And then what would you do? Have you considered the possibility of Denton and his wife actually getting custody of Molly?"

"I'd do everything in my power to make certain that Molly and I disappeared before that could happen," Bailey held his gaze.

"You are one hard-headed woman," Mike grumbled as he headed for the door.

"Are you coming to bed?" Bobby asked. He found Charli at the kitchen table, writing in a journal. Since leaving the police station, she had barely spoken and Bobby knew she was still trying to process everything she had learned. He hadn't seen her journals since they had moved into the house and the thought that she felt the need to resort to using one now troubled him.

"In a minute," she replied, but didn't look at him.

"You aren't responsible for what happened, Chuck," he told her, leaning against the door jamb.

"Yes, I am. Trisha wanted to keep Harris away from me…" She looked up and Bobby saw the pain in her green eyes.

"But you didn't know – no one knew what was going on," Bobby reminded her.

"She always seemed so angry with me. Taking things from me was a game for her – she even tried to take you," Charli closed her journal, set her ink pen down and removed her glasses. "How could she be two so totally different people?"

"That part of her that Harris molested was a victim. The way she acted out – taking things from you – pulling away from you and your sisters – that was anger. Anger with Harris - and with herself - for allowing it to happen." Bobby ran a hand over the back of his neck as he attempted to assemble his thoughts. "Trisha distanced herself from you and the others to protect you – to stop anyone from being close enough to find out what was happening."

"She should have told someone," Charli challenged him, tossing her glasses on top of her journal.

"Why didn't you?" Bobby countered and Charli studied him thoughtfully, holding her anger in check. "Harris beat the hell out of you – he had to damn near kill you before he was forced to stop. You didn't trust anyone – your sisters, Jimmy – me…"

Charli knew that Bobby had long harbored guilt for the abuse she had suffered. She looked down at her journal and back at her husband.

"I didn't want to take the chance of allowing anyone close enough to hurt me like that again," she replied softly, understanding why her sister had remained quiet all these years. She picked up her glasses and set them off to the side. Closing the journal, she rose from the table and carried it with her as she walked towards Bobby.

She took his large hand in hers and laid the book in his palm. Bobby watched her, their gazes holding for a moment before she said:

"I have never trusted another person the way I trust you. I'd be a very lonely woman if you didn't love me. I just wish that Trisha had found someone…" She came up on her tiptoes and Bobby leaned down to accept her kiss. Their lips lingered and Bobby deepened the kiss, pressing her back against the doorjamb.

The sound of the phone ringing drew a mumbled curse from him and Charli chuckled as she eluded his attempt to grab her when she moved away to answer it. Bobby watched her expression change and heard her voice crack as she said:

"Carolyn, I'm glad you called…"

He knew that she needed time to talk to her mother so he left the room. If she wanted to tell him the outcome, she knew he'd be willing to listen. Taking the journal, he settled in the library to read it. He knew that she had several but this one dealt with more recent events beginning with the night of his confrontation with Frank. He read her thoughts and feelings over what had occurred between them that night, realizing after all these months that it had truly been an act of love.

"Carolyn's been released. She wants to know what needs to be done so she can visit Trisha," Charli broke into Bobby's thoughts. He looked up from the journal to find her standing in the doorway watching him.

"I'll make arrangements tomorrow and let her know," Bobby replied. "How is she?"

"Better now that she's with Mitchell," she said, running her hand through her hair. "I'm going to have them for dinner one night, if that's OK."

"Of course it is," he agreed easily. "Did you ask her – why she confessed to killing Harris?"

"She – she was curious about what Harris was up to. I had told her about the trust and she knew nothing about it so she followed me to his house and waited outside," Charli told him. "She heard the gunshots – and saw Trisha leave the house. She knew I was innocent, but knew Trisha was guilty."

"And she was faced with one hell of a choice…" Bobby set the journal on the end table and held out his hand to Charli. As she slipped her smaller hand into his, Bobby drew her down onto his lap and she snuggled into his warmth. "She was willing to go to prison to protect both of you," he whispered against the top of her head.

"I know. Too much has happened, she's missed too much to ever be my mother but I think we could work on being friends."

"Hey, Wheeler, you got a minute?" Logan called to his partner as he entered the squad room.

"What's up?" she asked, following him into an interview room.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married…" he began, turning to offer her a boyish grin.

"What? Get serious," Megan shook her head but she realized that he wasn't joking. "You're getting married? To who? You haven't even mentioned you're dating anyone. The only woman you've talked about is Bailey Flanigan and her daughter."

"Molly's a little too young for me, don't you think?" he teased but Wheeler wasn't amused.

"You're marrying Bailey? You don't even know her."

"I know enough that I asked her to marry me and she accepted," Mike replied, his smile fading when he realized that Megan was not going to be as supportive as Bobby and Charli had been.

"Why? You can't possibly be in love with her, you haven't known her long enough. And even if you were, you aren't the type of man who would jump into marriage like this."

"Geez, Wheeler, don't hold back. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Logan's reply was only semi-teasing. "You don't know anything about Bailey or how I feel about her."

"She's using you, Logan. If she's got you ready to marry her after only knowing her a few weeks, then she's using you."

"This isn't up for discussion, Wheeler. I just wanted you to be one of the first to know. We're still working out details and I'd like for you to be there when we get married," Mike told her. "But if you'd rather not, that's up to you."

Turning, he pulled open the door and exited the room, leaving his partner to stare after him dumbfounded. Mike Logan married? Wheeler couldn't imagine it, and especially not to a woman he barely knew.

Walking towards his desk, Bobby saw Logan approaching him. It was obvious Mike's mood was not at its best and Bobby asked:

"You alright?"

"Fine," Logan replied. "I just told Wheeler about me and Bailey. She thinks Bailey's using me…"

"You **are** marrying Bailey to protect Molly," Goren reminded him.

"I know – you and Charli know, but no one else does. And I'd like to keep it that way," Mike ran a hand through his short dark hair. "Bailey and I talked and we want people to think that we're getting married because we're in love, especially Molly."

"That include Wheeler?"

"After the way she just went off on me? Yeah, that would include Wheeler," Mike sighed.

Elizabeth Rodgers did not relish the task ahead of her but she knew that Goren would be seeking her out. She, like most everyone, had seen the return of the man's good-humor after a too long period of despair. Charli and the twins had brought the man a contentment that had been missing from his life. Sighing, she closed the file in front of her, and wondered what the possibility was that he'd forget to stop by.

"Dr. Rodgers?" she looked up to see Bobby standing in her doorway.

"Good morning, Detective. How's that family of yours?"

"They're fine, thank you," Bobby replied a bit absently. Nodding towards the file on her desk, he asked: "Do you – Are those the results?"

"They are."

"And?"

"Sit down, Bobby, please…"

Charli had been more than a little surprised when Bobby had called to tell her he'd be late coming home. While she had been used to him and Alex working long hours when they were on a case, it was rare that he wasn't home before she went to bed. She slid between the sheets and reached for Bobby's pillow, turning it sideways so that she could rest her arm across it, much the same as she did with Bobby's chest. Inhaling his scent off the pillow, she fell into a light sleep.

She shifted slightly, aware of someone with her in the darkness and opened her eyes.

"Bobby?" she whispered. She looked up, her eyes slowly focusing on her husband sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. "What time is it?"

"After one," he replied, reaching out a hand to brush a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Is everything alright?" She sat up, aware of his solemn mood.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she assured him, reaching out to touch his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I just found out – it's all been a lie - everything…" he began, but fell silent. He dropped his gaze from hers to look down at her hand resting on his pillow. He traced over her wedding ring with a gentle finger and Charli knew he was deeply troubled.

"What's all a lie, Bobby?"

"Nothing…" he said, shaking his head.

"Really? And yet I have this feeling that you're extremely upset. Why would that be?"

"I read your journal the other night – the one that you gave me," he still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "You wrote about the night my mother died and her funeral – and the night Frank and I fought. You never wrote anything about what I told you about Brady and my mother…"

"You told me that in confidence and I wouldn't put your personal affairs in my journal. I would never betray your trust like that," she replied. "What – what does my journal have to do with what's bothering you?"

"Do you remember that I had told you I had chosen not to find out – about Brady?"

"Yes," Charli wished he'd look at her. She could read so much of his emotions in his eyes.

"I asked Dr. Rodgers – I needed to know, Chuck. The not knowing ate away a little more at me every day." He did look at her now and tears filled his brown eyes. "She gave me the results earlier today - yesterday. Brady's my father."

Charli allowed his revelation to sink in for a moment before she said:

"I cannot even begin to imagine how you feel, Bobby. I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but it doesn't change anything."

"How can you say that?" he asked. "That bastard – raped and murdered dozens upon dozens of women…"

"And he paid for his crimes, Bobby. He was executed for what he did."

"He gloated – taunted me, with what he did. He raped my mother, he – he knew – he could be my father and he knew every time I sat across the table from him…"

"Bobby," Charli reached out to touch him and was surprised when he drew back from her, holding up a hand to stop her.

"I'm his son, Charli. My father was a serial killer – a man who raped and tortured these women before he killed them." The pain and loathing in Bobby's voice tore at her heart and all she wanted to do was comfort him.

"And?" she asked and Bobby looked at her as if she didn't understand what he had just said.

"And? And, what?" his voice rose in frustration, tears running down his cheeks. "My entire life has been a lie – everything has changed."

"What's changed, Bobby?" Again, he thought that she was the one losing her mind. Didn't she comprehend what he was saying? "Please, tell me what's changed."

"Mark Ford Brady is my father," he told her, saying each word slowly.

"So? Does that mean that you've stopped loving me?"

"No."

"You've stopped loving the twins? You're going to leave us because somehow we're responsible for Brady being your father?"

"I'm not leaving you – but you – you should take Jake and Emma and run like hell," he motioned with his other hand towards the door.

"Why would I do that, Bobby? Unless you plan on leaving us, nothing's changed, because I'm not going anywhere," Charli remained calm even though Bobby seemed to be growing more agitated with her.

"It's all changed, damn it!" he stormed at her. "Everything!"

"No, Bobby, you're wrong," she scrambled to her knees and cupped his cheeks between her hands.

"You don't understand," he said. Before he could pull back, Charli stood her ground and asked simply:

"Do you think you're going to turn into some sort of serial rapist?" Bobby shook his head. "Are you thinking that I'll somehow stop loving you – stop wanting to be with you because of Brady?"

Bobby nodded, unable to say the words aloud and Charli shook her head, whispering through her own tears:

"I've never taken you for a fool before, but that's how you're acting right now. You're stuck with me – until death do us part. It doesn't matter to me who your father is – I know who you are, Bobby. I know the warm, compassionate, loving man that you are. I watch you with Jake and Emma and I know that my children couldn't have a more loving and devoted father. Nothing will ever change what I feel for you – every moment I spend with you, I fall more deeply in love with you…"

"Charli…"

"When you look at me, do you see Harris?" she asked him softly, releasing her hold on his face.

"No," he replied firmly, wiping at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"You don't think I'll beat our children or worse - molest them like Harris did Trisha?"

"Of course not!" his tone grew louder.

"Then how could you possibly think that I would suddenly fear you or stop loving you?" She asked him. "Brady's always been your father, Bobby, you just didn't know it. So, you see, the only thing that's changed is the fact that now you do."

He studied her face and saw the sincerity in her eyes. The woman before him loved him, no matter what. She would stay with him, no matter what. She trusted and respected him. The fact that a man capable of such horrendous deeds was his father made no difference to her. Never in his life had he ever known such a sense of belonging and unconditional love.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he pressed her back into the mattress and allowed her to ease his pain and uncertainty. Charli whispered words of comfort and love, showing him that he was wrong and that nothing had changed. No matter what the world brought to them, they would handle it together, and together, they could get through anything.

Bailey walked into the small coffee shop, having accepted Megan Wheeler's lunch invitation more out of curiosity then a desire to get to know Logan's partner. Their upcoming marriage was a means to protect Molly but both Bailey and Mike had agreed no one other then the Goren's would know. For the sake of the custody hearing, everyone would believe that the couple was deeply in love. To Bailey's chagrin, Mike had taken to playing the part of loving fiancé with great enthusiasm. Whenever they were in public, he was an affectionate, attentive suitor, knowing that Bailey was forced to comply.

"Detective Wheeler," Bailey slid into the booth opposite the youthful looking woman.

"Thank you for meeting me," Megan offered her a brief nod. "I thought we should get to know each other since you and my partner are going to be married."

"Mike and I have been involved for several weeks now and this is the first time you've even shown an interest in talking to me. I know that you think I'm using him and I respect your concern for your partner, but do you think that you're going to scare me off?"

Megan took a moment to consider Bailey's words, her eyes widening slightly before she said:

"You don't mince words, do you?"

"One of the things Mike and I have in common," the older woman replied.

"Are you in love with him?" Megan questioned.

"Are you?" Bailey countered.

"No, he's my partner – my friend."

"Well, as his friend, I would think that you'd be happy for him. I happen to think he's a wonderful man and I'd be a fool to turn down his proposal," Bailey met Megan's gaze across the table. "Molly thinks the world of him and he adores her."

"You didn't answer my question – are you in love with him?"

"Yes, Detective, I am." The lie slipped easily off Bailey's tongue.

"Somehow, I find that very hard to believe…"

"That's your choice, but I'm not going to debate the matter with you. This time next week, Mike and I will be married. You're his partner and I won't interfere in his relationship with you at work as long as you don't interfere in my relationship with him outside of work."

"I can't promise that," Megan told her. "If I think for one minute you're taking advantage of him, I doubt I can keep quiet."

"Have you ever known anyone to take advantage of Mike Logan?" Bailey wanted to know and Wheeler fell silent. If she had planned on intimidating Mike's fiancée, she was sadly mistaken.

"So, are you getting nervous?" Jimmy Deakins smiled across the table at Mike. "The end of your fun-filled bachelor days is near."

"Lonely nights, cold meals, cold bed," Mike returned the Captain's smile. "Yeah, I'm really going to miss all that. Bailey's great and Molly's a charmer."

"A ready-made family can be a challenge, Mike."

"I'm not getting any younger. And Bailey and I are going into this with our eyes open," Mike replied, leaning his elbows on the table. "For the first time I can remember, I'm in a hurry to get home at night – I want to be there to put Molly to bed and I've read more bedtime stories in the last month then I knew existed," his smile lit up his eyes and Jimmy chuckled out loud.

"First Goren and now you. If anyone had told me, I would have said they were crazy, but I'm happy for you – both of you."

"Thanks, Captain. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be chasing my tail around Staten Island. I owe you, big time," Mike stated.

"You don't owe me anything, Mike. Just build yourself a strong marriage. It's give and take. Sometimes more give then take, but if you love Bailey and she loves you, it'll be worth it," Deakins reached for his coffee cup. "Now, I'm pretty sure that you know the facts of life, so you didn't call me here for fatherly advice – what's up?"

"I need your help – if you're interested."

"Go on."

"Bailey's got some skeletons in her closet – and she doesn't feel the need to share them with me just yet. Her ex – Molly's father – is a real loser. He's trying to get custody of Molly and he's slapped Bailey around more than once," Mike explained. "For some reason, she won't press charges against him and I need to know why…"

"But you can't look into it on your own without Wheeler – or worse, Bailey, finding out about it."

"Do you want to get involved in this?" Mike gave him the option to refuse.

"Tell me what you know about her and I'll see what I can find out," Jimmy smiled. He felt energized at the thought of yet another opportunity to do some investigative work.

Mike began telling his friend the details he had learned during the quiet evenings that he and Bailey has spent talking. Details that she had revealed without even realizing it and would be angry if she knew Mike was now using against her.

"I'll call you with anything I learn," Deakins shook Mike's hand as the two men walked from the small diner. "And my wife and I will be front row center at your wedding."

"Thanks, Captain," Mike replied. Walking away, he felt a small twinge of guilt at betraying Bailey's trust, but he needed to protect his family. The word stopped him dead in his tracks and he felt as if someone had punched him in the midsection.

Family…he smiled as he repeated the word aloud. Mike Logan had found himself a family.

The End

The story of Mike and Bailey (and Molly) will continue in Bum Rush…


End file.
